100
by CleverforClever
Summary: Prince Hans is stuck in prison, slowly going mad. But as it turns out, the evil he WAS happens to be the lesser of two evils. What happens when a malevolent force strikes Arrendelle? Now Elsa has to ask for help from the one man who wants more than anything to see the place burn to the ground! Read and review for a chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_1..._

_2..._

_3..._

_4..._

_5..._

_6..._

_7..._

_8..._

_9..._

_10..._

Alone, in his cell, one man strained as hard as he could to pull his body up. It had become a daily routine for him once more, a way to keep his mind from wandering to vengeance...

Vengeance...

Oh, yes, revenge. His mistress. Did it count to have a mistress when one was not married?

_11..._

_12..._

_13..._

_14..._

_15..._

_16..._

_17..._

_18..._

_19..._

_20..._

The young prince, rather, ex-prince, huffed in anger. Anna. Elsa. Kill. Repeat. It had become something of a mantra. He chanted it every morning and every night. Revenge was his food and water. He barely got any sustenance from the guards.

_21..._

_22..._

_23..._

_24..._

_25..._

_26..._

_27..._

_28..._

_29..._

_30..._

"Monster."

He knew what the guards said behind his back. Traitor. Ruin. Disgrace. They thought they knew him. They thought they knew the measure of the man before them. After all, they were, like him, members of the military.

He honestly missed his military days. At least then he knew who his enemy was. At least, most of the time. The Southern Isles was a compact group of more then a dozen small islands that connected through trade.

Given the fact that people on each island spent a great deal of time near, or on the water itself, the navy was actually more important than the army in this country.

_31..._

_32..._

_33..._

_34..._

_35..._

_36..._

_37..._

_38..._

_39..._

_40..._

Hans hit the ground with a thud. Back when he had been making his way up the chain of command, he'd had to keep in shape. Life on the ship had been... rough. No clean areas, no decent food, filthy water. At the time, it had seemed like torture. But once he got above-deck, the cool sky, the fresh sea breeze, and no crowds... that had truly been freedom.

Freedom that was no longer his.

_41..._

_42..._

_43..._

_44..._

_45..._

_46..._

_47..._

_48..._

_49..._

_50..._

Hans finished his repetitions. There was nothing for him any more. No place he could go where people didn't know him. And it was not like he could just turn pirate.

He smiled at the thought; pirating, now _that_ took him back. There was a rattling up the stairs. Hans, out of breath, nevertheless stood at attention. It would not gain a salute, but he respected himself, and that's all the respect he required.

It was no big surprise that his visitor was his older brother Baragor. Baragor was just like Hans, just not quite as clever. Each of the thirteen brothers knew how to be truly vicious and bloodthirsty. They also understood the importance of alliances. Baragor brought food to Hans on a regular basis, just in case his baby brother came in handy. But today, he brought something **much** more stimulating.

Hans, though starving, immediately leapt from his place to see it with his own eyes.

"Is it authentic?" Baragor wasted no time with pleasantries. They both knew why he was down here.

"Impossible..." Hans said, "...Y...yes, yes it is."

Baragor nodded, then leapt up the stairs, two at a time.

Hans let out a sigh of tired breath. Well, that was bracing. He smiled to himself. Although he was no longer free, it seems as though his past was catching up with the rest of the kingdom. And now they would regret forcing him out of his captaincy.

Hans straightened his posture as he prepared himself for another work-out. Yes... this would be _very_ interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa trembled nervously. That was all she allowed herself. She swore to herself on the morning after her coronation she'd never live in fear again. But right now that fear was taking her over again.

She took one breath, then let it out. Another breath.

"Gentlemen, I need an answer; _who did this_?"

Her voice rang a bit. It was not received particularly well. At least, not in any way she could tell. She had assembled an emergency council council to answer one question; what had happened to the _Winter's End?_

One man cleared his throat, "Your highness, we're not exactly sure who..."

She held up a hand, "I just... want... a name!"

"Hans," Said a foreign voice from the end of the room. He resembled his brother. Elsa's eyes flew upwards.

"Who are-?"

Her question was cut off, "I can give you a name." The gentleman walked forward, bowing politely, "Your grace."

Elsa nodded, "A name?"

"From the Southern Isles," He said, mysteriously, "As you may know, about a week ago, your sister, Princess Anna of Arrendelle disappeared completely with her entire ship, plus an escort ship."

Elsa blinked. She knew all this already.

"We know them as the Pirates of the Black Spot. We have less politically correct names for them, but in all honesty, it doesn't matter very much."

Everyone remained silent. He took this as his cue to continue, "Whatever fears you may have about the fate of your sister, let me assure you, it's worse than what you're imagining. Far, far worse. These are not men, they are beasts who give into any urge, any whim, that so strikes their fancy, and a few that don't purely so people will _always_ fear them."

Elsa glared at him, "This is a southern Isles attack?"

He smirked, "This is a driftwood issue; the scum of the Atlantic Ocean come to our shores. It's not our fault that they came for you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the worst pirates in the world have your little sister, and the only hope you have to beat them is the Southern Isles navy."

Elsa remained silent for a moment, "Who are you?"

"Prince Baragor Westerguard, your highness."

The queen narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "You're telling me this why?"

Baragor swallowed, "Because if they can take a princess, successfully, there's no telling what they can do."

The council started muttering. Kai Spoke up, "Can't anyone stop them?!"

The room was silent as the visitor spoke again, "Perhaps... one."

Elsa rose with purpose, "Bring him to me. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa waited. Very soon, her wait would be over soon enough. She had listened to a report on the terrors of the Black Spot Pirates. She then demanded to hear the uncensored version, a decision she quickly regretted.

..._beasts he had called them_.

Elsa had heard enough soon afterwards.

"Prince Baragor, I can't help but notice that, outside of the last two months, the Black spot Pirates had almost no successful outings in five years. Do you expect me to believe that these _beasts_ have been wholly incapable for half a decade, and now they are a force to be reckoned with?"

Baragor looked somewhat bothered by this statement, "Your Grace, they have been operating for over a hundred years now, the fact that they were shut down has more to do with the power of my navy not-!"

"What has changed?!" She demanded, cutting him off.

He looked somewhat uncomfortable again, "A captain. We had a captain who was very... skilled when it came to dealing with these men. Understood them. Undermined them. They feared him."

Elsa rose, "I demand you bring this captain to me."

"There may be a problem with that, your highness."

"Oh?" She said, condescendingly.

"He's... in prison."

"I'll wait."

...

She didn't have to wait very long. As it turns out, Baragor was so worried that he may have to deal with Black Spot pirates he brought the prisoner with him to Arrendelle under heavy guard.

The captain was dragged in and thrown at her feet.

"No...!" Elsa drew away in shock. No wonder Baragor had been so quiet. He'd demanded his ship stay outside of the harbor, not subject to searches. He was hiding something.

"Hans..." She breathed. Fear crept into her vision again. This was just about the worst thing that could have happened. Her sister had been taken by ruthless pirates, and the only man who could save her was the same one who had almost killed them both.

"Hello Hans." Elsa said. She hadn't believed Baragor when he'd first told her. This was her worst enemy, her worst nightmare dragged back from the depths.

He spit.

"Charming."

Her lack of fear towards him angered Hans, "Sooo... why am I here?"

"Because I demand it."

This seemed like an unsatisfactory answer. Hans smiled evilly, "They have her, don't they?"

Elsa shut her lips tightly. He laughed, knowing the answer.

"Good, that'll teach her."

Her slap stung his face.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed. How could anyone be so evil as enjoy Anna's pain like that? Noticing Baragor, she added much more calmly, "How do I stop them?"

He laughed.

Elsa stood her ground, once more not seeing what was so funny. Baragor coughed before kicking his little brother's side.

"What's so funny?" She asked, unamused.

"You think you can win. You think you can beat them."

"If you did..."

Hans let out a barking laugh, "You know what? I don't have to help you at all. I'll wait around; let 'em send you back your sister. Piece, by piece... by piece... hee, hee, hee, heee..."

Elsa bit back her anger and disgust this time. There was no point in indulging him.

"Take him away."

"Immediately your grace."

She felt no better after seeing him, but at least now her suspicions were confirmed. The Black Spot pirates had to be stopped. But how?


	4. Chapter 4

Hans sat in his cell. His brother had insisted on bringing him in order to 'keep an eye on' him. But both Westerguards knew the truth; Baragor was afraid.

As well he should be.

Hans stared out of a tiny hole in the side of the ship that opened towards the bay. The sight of Arendelle was the only point of sanity for him. If he shut his eyes, he could see...

_no..._

Hans shuddered. There was no point in remembering. As it was, the only reason he was here was due to his past successes against the Black Spot pirates. If 'success' is an accurate term for how he fought them.

_Two hundred... damned years... fighting that..._ **filth!**

Hans swallowed hard, focusing on the lights of Arendelle that were starting to click on. It was so beautiful and peaceful here. If only he was king, he wouldn't have to deal with bloodthirsty pirates any more.

Elsa was a fool. She'd locked herself in a room for a decade. That wasn't a queen, that was a nervous breakdown waiting to happen. She had no chance in fighting these men. Her strategy employed 'negotiation'. You don't negotiate with those men. You just don't. They were monsters!

Hans shuddered again. In modern science, what he was experiencing now would be labeled as a 'panic attack'. In military terms, he was told he had a weak liver which lead to inexplicable bouts of fear.

_blood, blood everywhere. A severed head. fingers and toes lying severed next to one another. A jawbone twisted and crooked. All of it in a pile of ash._

_Hans erupted from the ashes, coughing and wheezing, breathing in the body and silt._

The prince rose from his cot, coughing. He rocked on his bed for a moment, bringing himself back to Arendelle, back to the moment he was in, not the hell he had experienced for two years.

"Never again," He growled, mostly to himself, "Never ever, ever again."

...the truth was he was scared.

Oh, it was funny to think they had returned when he was safe (ish) in his cell. And he could fake it in front of Elsa, but the truth was, Hans Westerguard was afraid to fight the Black Spot pirates again. They... did things... horrible things...

He shivered like a small child. It didn't matter. He was just here because _that_... fool Elsa dragged him here.

Baragor would never allow him out, let alone force him to fight.

Right!

...right?


	5. Chapter 5

As scared as Hans was, Elsa was doing even worse. On her desk lay the reports filed about the Black Spot pirates. She ignored them, favoring trade agreements, and tariff proposals. Those she could handle. Those she could fix. Those... had nothing to do with her sister.

"The girl was found, with no limbs. Evidence of **extreme** sexual abuse."

Elsa closed her eyes, focusing on things she knew how to handle, "...How do you do it?" She whispered, looking at Baragor's ship in the bay.

"...your highness?" Asked her servant.

"...nothing Kai," She sighed, re-wording a note to France asking for a slight increase in the export of pink dyes.

"If I may say so, your highness, anything you would like to discuss is not off-limits."

Elsa pondered talking to Kai momentarily. He was trustworthy. And, of course, she did need someone to talk to. Not that she needed advice, she just needed... to get it out of her head.

"It's about Hans."

Kai inclined his head, expecting that to be the answer, "...?"

Elsa leaned back in her chair, "I've read the cases. Rather; I've read what they've filed in documents about these..." She waved her hands, "Beasts. And let me say; I have never _ever_ seen this evil. I wouldn't treat these things as men. They lost that right. By their own admission they don't even see themselves as humans. They're evil, they know they're evil, and they _like_ being evil."

"And Hans...?"

"...Hans... he knows them. As scary as it is to say; I think he understands them."

"And what's wrong with that?" Asked Kai. After all, it's not as though Hans was the proper gentleman in the eyes of the Arendelle court.

"He fought them when he was a young man. The tactics he admitted to resorting to... in open court, mind you, not what he actually did out there in the field, I'm talking to what he told **his own parents** he did to the pirates... is utterly brutal."

"And that makes him evil."

"...worse, it makes him right."

"Right about what?" Kai demanded. It sounded more like Hans was just plain sick and wrong!

She met his eyes with cool determinedness, "...he knows how to fight them. Better than anyone. Because he understand evil. He can," She paused, grabbing a file out of the stack, "and I quote, '...crew was burned alive. I hid in the ashes, waiting for the enemy to get drunk on blood wine', that," She paused, adding, "...is liquor mixed with human blood, ahem, 'and fall asleep. As they did so, I fashioned a shiv from my first mate's thigh bone and proceeded to stab those guarding the row boat to death and stole away into the night' ahem," She placed the paper back on the stack, "Where he then rowed for three straight days with no food, and no water. Covered in the ashes and stench of his dead crew."

Kai swallowed.

Elsa sat silently for a moment, "I... can't do that. I can't murder people in cold blood," She tipped her head allowing herself to admit she'd come kind of close in a way, "I can't fashion blades from my servants' bones."

Kai coughed, "Appreciate that."

She nodded, and continued, "I can't chain myself to someone and leap headfirst into a rocky shore, bludgeoning him to death. Hans' heart froze to fight these pirates. How can I combat them?"

"Maybe your heart does not need to freeze, Majesty."

...Elsa let out a reluctant breath, "You want me to send Hans in?"

Kai swelled, standing up, "I think you should do whatever you conscience allows you to do."

It wasn't too much of an answer, but it quelled her fears a bit. At least she was in control.

Right?


	6. Chapter 6

Ashes, blood, feces, filth, blood, ash, screams, fire, blood...

Hans awoke. Sleep paralysis kept him from moving, but it felt like his heart was about to erupt from his chest. He slowed his breathing, repeating the calming mantra; kill Elsa, kill Anna, rule Arendelle, repeat.

He could beat them. He was **stronger** than they were. Once he proved how strong he was, he could rule Arendelle, and never, ever return to the sea. Ever.

Ever!

Now that he was focused, the prince resumed his workout. There was nothing to lose, after all. He had nothing else with which to keep himself occupied. He grunted with each thud, hitting the floor of the cabin as he brutally thrust up and down on the wood. Hans was doing hard push-ups; throwing himself into the air with his arms, then flexing his arms behind his back, sending him crashing head-first into the wood.

He'd let himself get soft, too soft. No wonder he hadn't been able to kill those girls. He'd been too preoccupied trying to be a 'gentleman' he had lost sight of what truly mattered; power.

"Grrrraaaah!" He finished the violent repititions for something a bit more painful; punching wood.

"I hate my life! I hate those girls! **And I hate pirates!"**

"Let it go."

Hans paused his ministrations to turn and behold the ice queen herself. It was too late now to pretend like he was still in control, but he could hurt her, make her realize she wasn't in control either.

"You think this is over? Huh? You think your sister is still alive?! Even if she is, she'll never be the person she was! Anna will never really return home!"

"...neither did you."

Hans gaped. His heart was still beating too quickly. Fear was becoming his master. He buried it under the surface.

"I'm the greatest captain the Southern Isles has ever had. I won. I survived!"

"There are many ways I would describe your victories against the Black Spot, but 'winning' would not be one of them."

Hans grit his teeth, "What do you want?"

Elsa never lost a beat, "I want you to set sail for the Southern Isles, bring me back Anna in one arm, and their leader Black Spot in another."

Hans grit his teeth, "...rrrgh... beg me."

"...what?!"

"You heard me. Beg."

Elsa glared at him, "I'll beg when I'm not queen. But I am. After you return, you can beg to be released. I will speak to your brother about the particulates." She turned and walked towards the stairs, "Oh, and Hans?" He looked at her, "I mean what I said; let it go."

She left. He resumed his work-out.

"Never."

Blood, fire, ashes, filth, 100, 101, 102, 103, kill Elsa, kill Anna, kill... he fell into a rhythm.


	7. Chapter 7

Hans sat in a cell on a ship, then he sat in a cell on the back of a cart, then he sat in a cell in the dungeon of the castle.

So, all in all, it was not a very productive day.

"Please, have a seat," Said one of the royal advisors. Hans ignored him.

"I'm not going." He stated. Elsa glared at him from under her brows. He held back a snort. Queenie couldn't do anything to him. Nothing that hadn't already happened, anyways.

"Leave us."

Hans resisted the urge to flip her off before turning around.

"Not you, them." She growled.

"But your highness-!"

"...go."

"Yes, your majesty."

She waited until everyone had cleared out.

"I know, Hans." She said wearily, "I've read the reports."

"Then you know nothing," He growled.

"...you're afraid," She whispered.

Hans said nothing. Her hand reached towards him.

"It's okay..." Her gentle pale fingers almost graced his chin when he roughly brushed them aside.

"Leave me alone!" He hissed. The prince stormed off angrily. It didn't matter to him that he was under arrest. The only thing that matter anymore was just getting away from... them.

He shuddered.

After he left the service, a sense of relief had flooded him. The horrors of his past were so far away that nothing could compare it. Yet now here he was, forced to relive it. And for what? Duty? Honor?

Guilt?

Before he left the room, he left the young queen with a word of warning, "Whatever pieces of your sister you think are left, I would tell you this; there's no winning with these people. You don't meet them on the field of battle. You meet them in a pit. You crawl down, and you fall and fall and fall until everything is destroyed. Destroy everything, and there's no reason for them to fight anymore. Completely and utterly annihilate them, and that's how I 'won'. And it's not okay. It never was and it never will be."

Hans left.

The queen's jaw clenched. She'd tried to be nice. She'd tried to show sympathy. No more Mr. Nice Queen.

Mrs. Nice Queen. Miss Nice Queen. Whatever.


	8. Chapter 8

Hans walked the halls with a fury. In theory, he should have been escorted down to the dungeons, but nobody was in a mood to deal with the angry prince.

His mood darkened as he cursed everyone, especially Anna for putting him into this situation. How many more lives did he have to snuff out before they would release him from this war?!

He burst into his brother's office, knowing full well what he had to do, "I'm going to need 99 men. Sea-worthy, with no fear and a death wish. And a ship. A big one. With a black flag."

His brother stared back at him at a loss for words, "...well-"

"And I need this by sundown." Hans stormed off. He was huffing by the time he reached the upmost tower of the castle. He collapsed against the wall.

"Hi." Some peasant was trying to get his attention. Hans ignored him. The peasant then picked him up and knocked the prince unconscious.

...

Ten minutes later, Hans awoke with a throbbing headache.

"Wooooow..." He muttered to himself. Kristoff was standing over him with a smug smile on his face.

"Ow."

"You're welcome."

"For what?"

Kristoff gestured to the air around him, "For not having to prove you can fly."

"...touche'." Hans rose to his feet, "You're that, uh, ice, guy, right? Chrissy?"

"It's Kristoff."

"Kristoffy, right." Hans brushed himself off.

"No hard feelings?"

"None."

They both sighed and turned back to the ocean.

"I'm scared."

"...I know."

"Does it ever bother you?"

"Lying to her?"

Hans laughed, "No. Yes, of course lying to her."

"Nope. I like being a ice harvester. Plus, marrying a princess, sooo..."

"Did Baragor recognize you?"

Kristoff shook his head, "Screw it, I've been away from people all my life. Mom and Dad never told me where I was from..."

Hans shrugged, "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you. Just out of curiousity, How exactly did you 'meet' Anna."

"An 'accident' actually."

Hans laughed, "Right."

Kristoff shrugged, "Hey, you said you'd help me get the girl of my dreams."

"If you really loved her, why'd she end up in my arms."

Thunk.

Hans woke up again, "So, do we keep pretending not to know each other?"

"Yep."

"You want me to find Anna, don't you?"

"...yep."

"You ever gonna tell her the truth."

"Never."

"Sounds like a good plan, we set sail at midnight."

"Who's this we?" Asked Kristoff. Hans smirked.

"Brother, we're hunting pirates!"


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa paced her room nervously. Nothing about this made sense. Nothing. Relying on Hans, Kristoff's lies, Anna's absence. Nothing made sense anymore.

The queen forced herself to stop and make sense of the situation. Her sister was missing. Kristoff had immediately recommended she meet with a war council (which made sense if he was an over-protective boyfriend, but still...). Then Baragor had shown up, claiming knowledge of the incident, and proposing a deal.

"What do you want?" She asked the air. That was what was wrong here; Kristoff wasn't the kind to send an armada off for his girlfriend, the Black Spot pirates had made no demands, and Baragor gained nothing from this whole deal!

Elsa sighed into her hands. A year ago, she would have deemed this train of thought paranoid. Now? It was definitely something worth considering.

And really, there was only one thing that bothered her. Hans was going to die. Period.

No matter how this fight went, he would perish. Looking over his records, it became increasingly apparent that, no matter how one fought the pirates, there was no such thing as 'winning'. Hans had only managed stalemates. And even then he had walked over piles upon piles of corpses to get them.

"He's unpredictable."

Elsa jumped slightly.

"My apologies," Bowed Baragor, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I am not afraid," Insisted the queen.

He smiled, "Soooo... I was thinking; since the Southern Isle has been so forward with you, volunteering our confidential information..."

"Which we are ever so pleased about," Elsa grit out.

That smile stayed, "I was hoping to ask for... a blessing."

"...of what kind?"

"I want Hans' offense... cleared. It's embarrassing. Besides," Laughed Baragor, "Once he's served his purpose, he's as good as dead."

Elsa stood up straight, "If he survives this, he will be a free man."

"Oh," Said Baragor, "I think not..."

The prince then bowed before leaving, heaping even more guilt on the poor queen.


	10. Chapter 10

"101" Hans puffed out, collapsing on the ground, out of breath. He cursed himself for not continuing. If he was expected to get revenge, he had to be stronger. And he did want revenge on Arrendelle, it just seemed pointless now. Whatever he thought up, sure the Black Spot pirates had already done to Anna.

He rolled on his back and closed his eyes. They had bags now, puffing black and bloodshot from lack of sleep.

Ash.

Blood.

Bone.

Slime.

Dirt.

Fire.

Smoke.

Hans burst back up puffing for air. His heart was racing so fast it felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. There was only one solution he could count on; exhaustion. If he worked hard enough, and took some opiates, he might luck out and have some dreamless sleep. Or some nightmares.

He whipped off his shirt and went back to his work out.

"1... 2... 3... 4..."

There was a knock on the door.

"The prisoner will rise!"

Hans rolled his eyes. He planned on ignoring whomever it was. He wasn't interested. However, it was hard to ignore the glowing silhouette of the curvy queen.

"Hans..." She said shakily. He knew immediately she had done something she could not live with. She was here looking for some form of absolution. Part of him wanted to deny her it. And demand she live with herself. Another part of his didn't care, "I... wanted to apologize for requiring this of you. I recognize that... your duty to the navy is over, and that you are-"

"Let it go," He snarled. He took off his undershirt, allowing the young woman a clear view of his scars, "don't ever apologize for killing. It makes you look weak."

She nodded dumbly as he flexed his muscles.

"...you're going to die," She whispered.

"I don't see how that's your problem."

"You don't care?"

"You care more than I do. 5... 6... 7..."

"Could you please finish up," Elsa hissed angrily. It was almost sunset, and he had demanded his ship be in harbor, waiting for inspection. She did not think it was particularly princely, (as far as vessels go) but she supposed it was just there to get the job done. Yet, instead of doing... _anything_, Hans was here, taunting her and flexing his scarred body at her like some common hooligan!

None of her people were allowed in yet, to prevent security issues. Hans had the audacity not to allow her people onto a vessel she had managed to get, and not take immediate action when she called for it.

"I'll know when I'm done!" He barked. His cell exploded as it was struck by a cannon-ball.

He was done.


	11. Chapter 11

Although mentioned in only warrior songs and poetry, there is a point, after life, between heaven and hell that a soldier's soul finds himself. It lies in knowing the agony of loosing one's life, and, by extension, the soul of those they fight for, on the field of battle, and taking something from the enemy, and the knowledge that you have taken it from him.

Hans, in that spot between Heaven and Hell, found himself... unsurprised. Ever since his trip to Elsa's coronation, life had been a series of bittersweet moments. The victory of fooling Anna coupled with the defeat of trying to kill queen Elsa.

As his spirit floated back down to his body, the pain and confusion filled his mind as he became conscious again.

"Ow." That was all he allowed himself. Voices from outside. Two men in servant's garb swung into the window on ropes. A third rappelled down the side of the castle and into the dungeon. Although still disorientated, Hans found this somewhat dubious.

"He's dead," One of them announced upon seeing the fallen Westerguard's body.

Hans started the feel his body's agony. Great. He suppressed a cough as the trio made there way to the queen. She lay on her side, arm splayed against her breast. The moonlight brought her ice to life, sparkling beautifully. One of the men lifted her head by her snowy hair.

"Arrogant trollop," He said, "Giving orders. She should learn how to have shut her mouth and minded her place."

Hans completely agreed. Then again, she did show him a certain amount of respect, and that counted for something. He suppressed his need to breath again as the burning sensation made its way across his body. His finger trembled, knocking a single rock loose.

Oops.

Opening the one eye only partially-covered in dust, Hans watched the men scalp Elsa. Her gorgeous lock were severed roughly by a knife. She moaned in pain, beginning to come back to life. Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to focus. The pain in her hair was intensifying. One pale hand made its way to the source of discomfort.

The queen startled as she found the locks severed.

"Nuh... noooo..." She moaned. The men laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll be dead quick enough, I'm sure."

Finally, Hans could suppress himself no more. He burst up, wheezing for air, coughing out the rock and dust.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The men stumbled backwards, afraid. Hans landed on his feet.

"AH! AH! AH!" His entire body ached. But his anger was greater. The young prince hefted a rock and threw it into the open mouth of one of the men. Bulls eye, the thug went down, spewing blood. Hans then grabbed a chunk of a wooden beam, the metal screw still imbedded in a hunk of the wall.

He swung on the second man, sending him to that space between Heaven and Hell.

Finally, he sighed to himself. Hans raised himself to full height. He was free. The cool night air brushed across his skin. The first man spit out his teeth, sobbing. Hans picked up the rock he had thrown and silenced the man permanently. The third had run off, which was _not _Black Spot pirate behavior. They were more along the lines of "I'll eat myself, and the eat the flesh of my enemies". Although their mania was... off-putting... it followed a certain logic. And therefore was predictable.

So... who was this?

Hans felt the powerful urge to hunt down the third man and... **persuade** him to talk. The rumble of canon-fire brought Hans back to the gaping hole. These cells were crap; couldn't keep him in, or Elsa.

Arrendelle was in flames. Screams echoed through the night as savage pirates attacked citizenry. Death would take many, many innocents tonight. Hans didn't care.

He turned back to look at Elsa. She wasn't as beautiful now that the blood from her forehead had dried. Between that and her damaged locks, she looked somewhat manish. He laughed. She stirred.

"I bid you, goodnight," He snickered, making his way towards the door. He stepped on her hand on the way out, one last insult before...

before...

_before..._

Hans swore. He turned and picked the groaning blond up.

"I'm not getting paid enough for this," He assured her. He head bobbed up and down as if she agreed with him. Arrendelle soldiers ran up and down the castle, untrained for this kind of attack. Hans complained to his unconscious captive that it was no wonder he almost managed to kill her.

"Here," He said, turning to one soldier, "Take the queen to the portrait room."

The soldier stared at him, dumbfounded, "But-!"

"It's the last place the pirates will attack," He added silently, "And they know the layout of the place perfectly."

And now he could walk right out the door, debts paid, with no reason whatsoever to stick around.

"You three," He said with authority, "Come with me."

They knew who he was, but the soldiers still followed him. He was the only stable person around, "You in front. That's the safest job."

"How is that the safest job?!" Demanded the youth.

"Because," Hans explained as they came onto a stairway, "All you need to do is tuck and roll."

He then pushed the young guard down the steps into the path of attacking pirates.

"AH!"

They stumbled, and Hans stabbed one of them with the knife that had severed Elsa's hair. Why didn't he think to just kill the queen, let the assassin's take the blame?

He didn't want to think about that right now, not with his fingers in someone else's eyes. That's what no one explains about combat- it's disgusting. Blood and vomit and waste filled the channel. Within seconds, the guards took control, ending the lives of three of the pirates. The rest ran back.

Hmmm... more atypical behavior. Must be a trend.

"Happa Hans! Happa Hans!" They screamed.

"What's that mean?" Asked one of the guards.

Hans snarled angrily turning to the window. Out in the city, the cannonballs from... his ship?! cleared a straight path from the bay to his current location in the castle. As if on cue, dozens of screaming pirates charged into the clearing, running into the castle.

"It means two things," He sighed as the guards looked on in terror. He rubbed his eyes, "First, it is a curse to describe animal procreation, in this context that I am copulating with some beast. The second? That I'm not paid enough for this."

"Huh?"

"They're here for me," He explained, "This attack is to finally kill me."

a.n. read and review for a chapter. I feed off your love! :D

Also, trying to decide whether or not to make this Helsa. :( On the one hand, I want to keep him focused on how afraid he is, and deal with that. On the other, major drama. Oh, what to choose, what to choose?!


	12. Chapter 12

"Blood, ash, pain! Blood, ash, pain!" The crowd of pirates chanted in a dozen languages as they made their way to the castle.

"All this..." said a trembling guard, "For one man?!"

Hans rolled his eyes and walked away, "Whatever. I'm out of here. I don't care. I don't."

Another cannonball exploded, burying the stairway with stone and ash. Hans cringed. Well, he wasn't planning to use that anyways. There were ropes outside of his cell that led to the roof, or, with any luck, the ground.

He had no reason to stick around. This wasn't his fight. Besides... he was **afraid**. He had finally gotten **out** of this blasted business, and had no reason to return, right?

Right?!

Hans found himself not moving. Crap. This again. His stupid, pointless conscience was making itself known. After he had buried it years previous. There was no time for regret, or sorrow. People died, horrible. And he survived because he didn't care enough to... to do anything about it.

Hans growled as he returned to his cell. After securing the knife in his belt, he tried climbing up, but found that pirates were using the ropes to descend from the roof.

"OH!" He yelped, descending.

His feet hit the wall as he lowered his body.

"Happa Hans! Happa Hans!" The crowd below cheered. They had him trapped. Men flooded his cell, cheering, "Happa Hans, Happa Hans!"

Hans had no desire to be taken alive. He took out his knife, and leapt from the building. If Westerguard blood would be spilt tonight, it would be in a river with his enemies. That's Southern Isles thinking.

"Whoop, whoop, whoop!"

Hans shut his eyes in frustration as he collided with the sled, "You're late," He groaned after taking a minute to recover.

"Svren roren't rive ree rhis rorraot!" Kristoff chewed out past his carrot. Hans rolled his eyes.

"Where's the lamp!?" He screeched.

"Anna broke it!"

Hans' eyes lit up, "That was an heirloom!"

"Good thing she didn't check where it was from before using it on the wolves!"

"You know, someday we're going to have a talk about your girlfriend," Hans spit out. He popped open the bottom of Kristoff's torch, withdrawing a sword, "Glad to see you're up to your old tricks."

"Let's see if you're still up to yours," Kristoff grit out as the sled rammed through another crowd of pirates.

Hans started chopping. They made their way to the wharf. Heads rolled as Hans alternated left and right, severing limbs and drawing blood.

"Get me to the ship. We'll turn the canons on them!"

"I hate to ask, but is that really a good idea?!" Kristoff hollered over the roar of the wind and dying men.

"Oh!" Screamed Hans as he wrestled with an Asian foe, "And using me as eye-candy/bait for your psycho girlfriend?!"

"It's true love!" Spit Kristoff, swinging his pick with deadly accuracy.

"Stalker!"

"Psycho!"  
"You kiss Anna with that mouth?"

"Well you didn't!"

A cannonball exploded in front of the sled, knocking its occupants onto their sides. Kristoff managed to keep a hand on the reigns, and Hans, a hand on Kristoff.

"I didn't kiss her because it was _your_ crazy plan to send her off into the woods!"

"Well," Huffed Kristoff, "Is this really necessary right now?!"

The two men hurtled down the street.

"Sven, zig-zag!"

"You don't tell Sven to zig-zag, _I-_!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Hans felt another explosion of rock and dust hit him. This was a horrible day of pain and dread. Another one to add to the list of days he never wanted to live through again.

"And what was with the whole 'no one loves you' thing?" Kristoff demanded, hoisting himself back onto his reindeer's back.

"It was the only way to get you to make a move!" Said Hans. They reached the ship, two hundred pirates behind them, cannons pointed in front of them, and streaks of fire to their sides.

"Hey! I was going to talk to her once you... disappeared," Kristoff put this in air-quotes, "But killing Elsa?"

"Doing your job for you!" Huffed out Hans as he started running alongside Sven, "You were sent here to spy, and overthrow. NOW LOOK AT YOU!"

Kristoff jerked on the reigns. Hans stopped.

"Will this get Anna back?"

Hans shrugged. Kristoff punched him in the face, knocking his little brother out, "Happa Hans! Happa Hans!"

The crowd of pirates cheered. Hans groaned loudly. This... unfortunately, was the Westerguard way of life; make a plan, have that plan fall apart, make another plan, go back to the first plan, then hop to a third, then just go balls-deep, so to speak.

Well, that and the whole 'river of blood thing.'

"Bring him aboard, the Black Spot hisself wants to chat!"

Kristoff nodded, hefting Hans over his shoulder, "Sorry about this..."


	13. Chapter 13

Hans awoke in a cage.

"NOOOOO!" He rammed himself upwards, "No! No! NO! NOOOOOO!"

It was fruitless. He was chained down; arms, legs, head, torso, all restricted. The bed he was chained to was bolted to the floor, and smelled of... dark things.

_her head was severed, indications of extreme sexual violence._

The cage itself was locked, and hovering above the deck of the ship. Even if he did get out of the chains, and the cage, he would still have to leap a good ten meters to safety. He shuddered, remembering all the things Black Spot pirates did to their victims...

His mind was drenched in fear. And confusion.

**"Christopher!"**

His cage was lowered. At first he thought he would be impaled on the stakes below, but they had been moved to allow him passage into the lower parts of the ship.

"Why?!" He demanded. Sure, he hadn't exactly been his best friend, but they were allies. The Black Spot pirates were little more than savages. The blond stared out a port hole into the moonlight.

"Don't blame our brother too harshly, Hans-y."

Hans stared in disbelief as Baragor himself stepped forward.

"Oh."

"Yes."

Hans grit his teeth, "And Kris?"

"Getting his girlfriend back, worry not."

"So this is about me?"

"No... it's about me," His brother sat. This, too, was custom. You have an inherit duty, as a brilliant tactician, to show your opponent the foolishness of their actions, "As you know, our custom is to send our princes into foreign countries, infiltrate and..." He smiled.

"Obviously," Hans said, anger evident in his voice.

"But a generation ago, the biggest problem we had was the Black Spot Pirates. They had no real home, nor nation, to attack. So when I was kidnapped, our dear grand-daddy wrote me off. I endeavored to prove him wrong."

"You killed him."

"Yes," Said Baragor, somewhat surprised.

"Not that it matters, but go on."

"Anyways, so there I was, staring at myself, blood soaked into my clothing. The pirates were shocked at how brutally a prince could be. I earned their trust and was returned 'home' but I served the best interests of both sides; I encouraged the pirates to leave the Southern Isles alone, and in return ensured that the government would turn a blind eye to their proceedings."

Everything made sense now; his brother's charity, his return to Arrendelle, how the pirates knew when and where to hit, and how they got on the ship.

"The flag?"

"An accident. But you're skipping ahead, because one day- you came along!" Baragor pointed accusingly, "You refused to play by the rules. You increased the stakes of both sides, costing me great power in both our kingdom, and amongst the pirates. Fortunately, killing you will take care of both."

Hans sighed, "Good, so kill me."

"Noooo... not yet. I need one last favor?"

"Hm?"

"You're going to kill the queen."

"How?!"

"Specifically, when we reach Anna, we're going to negotiate her surrender. At that point, you're going to make a break for it, trying to free her and this will lead to your death as well as the queen's."

Hans rattled his own cage, "HOW?!"

"Don't you worry, little brother."

Baragor knocked on the deck to send Hans up. For the first time, Hans felt... calm. He was going to die. He could actually live with that as long as he was released. No more fighting, or war, or bloodshed. Just the calm embrace of death.

But what of Elsa?

Sure, he hated her, and, truth be told if she were pinned down to the decks by sword being slowly tortured to death, he would enjoy hearing her death-screams, but using him to kill her was... annoying him.

She had stood up for him, and to him. Not many had been able to manage that. And, if nothing else, was willing to show him pity.

Maybe he could fight. Not for his life, but for her. Once. Then if she died, he wouldn't care. Debt repaid. He started counting in order to pass the time.


	14. Chapter 14

Kai smoothed the sheets down for the fiftieth time. This was the worst night... ever, actually. Even the death of the beloved king and queen, may they rest in peace, had not been this bad. Fires still raged. The princess was still missing, and the hospital was filled with the wounded.

Worst of all, the council was outside the door. They demanded to see the queen. Gerta had informed them she was in no condition to receive visitors and they gave her no end of grievances. It made sense they would feel that way. Before the ascension of the queen, they had ruled Arrendelle. Her coronation had stripped them of a great deal of power.

He wondered if it even mattered to them how many people were suffering out there; friends, brothers, fathers... and daughters...

However, Elsa was alive, and that mattered very, very much.

The steady rise and fall of her chest meant that she was still in charge. Hopefully she would straighten them all out.

Kai was drawing his cloth across her forehead, dropping some water into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open. He bowed immediately.

"Cuuh... cuh..."

"Sh... it's alright, your majesty," He assured her. She shook her head.

"Hans...?"

"Gone."

She clenched her eyes shut. Frustration started to well up inside her, "...how many?"

"Your high-"

"How. Many?"

"...we're not sure yet. Almost a hundred dead or wounded."

She let out a breath, "That's..."

"Horrible?"

"Surprisingly low."

He bowed his head. She sat up. For a moment, confusion set in as she orientated herself. First, her hands went to the wound on her head. Noticing it was patched up, the fingers kept going, illuminating the previous night's events. The queen let out a gasp as she touched her scalp.

"Ah!" She bit her lip. Her fingers drew away as if electrocuted.

"Your majesty... it seems as though you were assaulted." He swallowed hard.

She clenched her eyes, "Was I...?"

"We're not sure about all that happened," He hastily added, "But we do know who dragged you out of that cell."

She lit her gaze upon him in surprise, "Hans?"

He nodded, shocked she had guessed.

"Mirror," She commanded. Kai swallowed hard.

Few know how hard it is to have no hair. Indeed, across the world, hair is viewed as a sign of honor. Only in extreme cases, those engaging themselves in cases of virtue, is hair removed. When a woman looses her hair, due to age or illness, the psychological trauma can be somewhat _extreme_.

Wide, hurt eyes searched the glass for a familiar face, as if the platinum locks had taken Elsa away and left a hurt young woman.

The door thudded as council members demanded entrance. Elsa curled up, sobbing.

"I'll tell them to leave," Kai excused himself.

Her small, pale fingers searched her scalp, finding only trace pieces. She had heard that sometimes it didn't grow back when cut. She remembered her mother's beautiful locks. How rich and silky they were. So extravagant, ladies from across the known world would compliment her on them, leading to friendships, then trade agreements.

"Hair worth its weight in gold," Elsa let out, the pain in her voice.

She hated this whole thing. But no amount of hate could make it grow back. She curled up, sticking herself firmly into a ball. The young queen wanted to block out the whole world, and never, ever let anyone see her again. Who would do this to her. Her hair was... she just loved it. It was so much more obedient than Anna's- falling to just the right length.

She let out another sob.

The activity outside the door escalated.

"NO!" Elsa let out a burst of cold, freezing the entire room. That did it. The noise stopped and Elsa knew what she had to do.

Creating a new outfit for herself; fluffy snow imitating furs, Elsa puffed herself a nice hat to cover her head.

Ripping the doors open, she used her queenly commanding tone to inform the council that she required rest, and that they would best serve her by finding out what damage had been done.

They were not welcome into the castle until everyone had been accounted for. Period.

She then slammed the door in their faces, huffing.

Her hand went to the hat before she stopped herself.

Taking a breath, Elsa clenched her hands together. It would regrow. It would be beautiful. She was queen, Anna was princess, Kristoff was a weirdo, and Hans...

Hans was still a mystery.


	15. Chapter 15

Kristoff/Christopher paced the cabin furiously, his Westerguard blood kept him moving, thinking.

It had all seemed so _simple_ at first...

The Westerguards were not technically Southern Isles royalty. They were just royalty in general. Centuries ago, coincidentally around the time that the Black Spot pirates arrived in the isles, a large family had emmigrated to the country as well. Since there were so many of them, and they kept growing as a family, it didn't take very long for their family ties to strengthen their political standings.

Their lord at the time had been worried, and forcefully drafted about half the men, leaving their female counterparts at home during the constant wars.

This plan had backfired in a most spectacular way. Instead of killing off the men, the Westerguards used their family connection to start their family motto, "If Westerguard blood should be shed in foreign waters, then by the strength of my arms and the arms of my brothers, this ocean will be filled with the blood of our enemies."

Obviously, the person who coined the phrase died off quickly thereafter. Ironically, their commanders became too afraid to send Westerguards to their death, else they may incur the wrath of the rest of the clan. Soon, by surviving and, honestly, ripping people apart, members of the family rose in rank. His ancestor, Johan, had coined the phrase about plans. He was in a particularly tricky situation, and gave words to the spirit which had possessed his predecessors.

Once their millitary careers were solidified, the Westerguards moved into the castle, bringing their families with them. Johan himself was the first royal of the group in the Southern Isles, and his son the first Westerguard king.

They'd learned something along the way. Something about identity. A man could topple a kingdom just by moving up the political ranks.

From the first pioneer to Johan's own son, Kristophe, the Westerguards learned how to impose themselves into societies, and slowly take them over. It was not a lesson they would soon forget. Westerguards all over Europe were military leaders, dukes, and merchants. Although sometimes the extended family drifted, one piece of knowledge remained; that power could be grasped by anyone willing to take it.

Which is how Kristoff found himself in quite the dilemma. He's been sent to Arrendelle to implant himself in their culture, learn their ways, then return to the Southern Isles. Instead, he'd fallen in love with the place, and her.

Anna.

He could remember the first time he had seen her; wrapped up in her father's arms, so cold, so frail... he'd wanted to protect her. It was a turning point to him. When he first arrived in the kingdom, he'd fallen in love with the simple beauty it possessed, the culture of harvesting ice, and the mountains. He had found a baby reindeer who had bonded onto him. Finally, he had someone that loved him. Now, he fell in love all over again.

He'd watched her from afar, so to speak. Whenever he was in town, he'd take a moment or two out of his day to look into the castle. He learned her routine, from morning until midnight. He could watch her for hours, days. Even with the curtains closed, he knew which shadowy silhouette was hers.

Kristoff... Kristophe, could not stay long. He had been sent to live with Westerguards _in_ Arrendelle. to live with the trolls, and to keep from being discovered, he could not spend too much time in town. Eventually they tracked him down, but had no choice but to respect his decision to stay in the mountains. They could not, after all, call the police because their 'son' refused to spy for them.

He still had to make progress reports; paths through the mountains, current and future storage of arms, tracking the ascension of the queen. None of it seemed _too_ dangerous at first, but the older he got, the closer he came to realizing how dangerous the reports were.

Especially the last one he sent;

"The queen has magic powers."

That would stop any invasion plans they had. It should have. But instead, they sent Hans.

Kristoff had felt mixed emotions about this. He felt the desire to watch his brother's ship come in, but no desire whatsoever to watch him weasel his way into someone else's heart. Especially when the heart in question was already an object of great desire.

"And what do you want, brother?" Kristoff muttered to himself. That same question had been asked him by only two people; Hans and Baragor. The blond knew Baragor had lived with the pirates, was more than aware of their reputation even a continent away. And Baragor knew Kristoff loved the princess. And so he made a deal.

Kristoff felt little regret in betraying Hans. No Westerguard was truly trust-worthy.

Even now, the ice-master-spy was feeding his contacts information about the status of the queen and council. He ought to be put to death.

His 'parents' handed him an envelope, a large 'B' on the outside.

"It's for you." They said.

He opened it, eyes filling with shock and sorrow as he read the contents. One line.

"He must die."


	16. Chapter 16

a.n. warning! Violence and death ahead! You have been warned.

Hans swallowed. He knew it was only a matter of time before they came for him. His cage swung in the wind while he waited. Something wet hit his legs. Kerosene?

They set him on fire.

Hans screamed, trying to douse the flames. His legs flailed as he tried to put himself out. The world froze as the ground beneath him disappeared. His cage hit the deck with a loud 'bang'.

They were on him in seconds. Blades popped through the bars, piercing him again and again. Nails were embedded in his skin as he screamed in pain. The fire died out, but his shins were badly burned.

They kept at him.

Within minutes, he was bleeding to death.

"Come on, boys," said the leader, "We need him alive to kill tomorrow!"  
The men crowed their joy, screaming, "Happa Hans! Happa Hans!"

The group continued. Their sticks struck him, bruising his skin. He screamed in pain and tried to go limp, that way the impact would hurt less. Nothing to do about the burn wounds or the nails in his skin.

It continued. Bits of metal were stuck in his face, arms, chest, and legs. One man even lit the prince's waist on fire, but Hans managed to flip over. He went limp as they pushed him past his limit.

Although they obviously desired to torture him some more, his pain would end the next day.

Besides which, he was barely alive, they were so brutal, so quick. He might die before their Leader could properly dispose of him.

Hans felt himself slipping into the seductive arms of oblivion. If he gave up now, he wouldn't have to hurt. Not for a few hours anyway.

"...No..."

Hans fought it. Fought back. Pain, fire, blood, smoke, suffering, ash... these were commonplace in his life. He was a survivor, the prince that had toppled the mighty Snow Queen herself and brought the Black Pirates under heel.

Pain flooded him as he burst back to consciousness. Blood flowed into his eyes, blinding him. He took a single nail out, patient, once more. It dislodged painfully from his hip. He stuck it into the crude lock restraining his legs.

Click... click... click... nothing. He kept at it for ten minutes, in agony the whole time.

Click, click, clack.

He refused to give up, no matter how painful and fruitless it seemed. He almost passed out twice more when he heard a satisfying, "Clunk" as the lock opened. One down, five to go.

He kept moving. His legs and crotch burned from the assault. The loss of blood made him light-headed. Skin scraped off as he wretched himself free of his bonds, using his own blood as a lubricant.

The same pieces of jagged metal served as wedges, damaging the broken down old cage. Many things, these pirates were, but they certainly did not have the military discipline to make sure their tools were in working order. Between the wedges, and using the chains as a fulcrum, Hans managed to open a small hole for himself.

And he was still on fire.

He ripped of his pants and threw them onto a keg by the canons.

A handful of crew members witnessed it, whispering in confusion, "Happa Hans?"

They then noticed the keg was gun pounder and ran for their lives.

The prince himself jumped over-board as the ship exploded. There was only one thing left to do; go back to Arrendelle, and demand his release. He'd more than paid for his crimes.

Han grabbed a piece of wood and started swimming.


	17. Chapter 17

Kristoff/Christopher sat nervously, waiting to be admitted to see the queen. He was... extremely reluctant to be here. Always had been. It felt unnatural-dirty. His heart ached with guilt.

Anna...

He was like a love-sick puppy. It had taken all his self-control not to ask her to marry him when he followed her into the mountains. She had been so frail then, but surprisingly strong. Wearing that ridiculous party dress, so determined to save her sister...

He had watched her, acted like he didn't even recognize the princess, the boldest lie he'd ever told was the truth he'd never said.

"Mr. Bjyorgman?"

Kristoff looked up.

"The queen will see you now."

He nodded firmly before taking the necessary steps into her drawing room. The door shut behind him formally. He'd hated palaces, even the one he'd been born in. When he moved to Arrendelle, he had moved to the country; free air, endless wilderness. That was the life.

Now, here he was, stuck in a palace, lying, cheating and scheming like every other Westerguard ever.

He shot Queen Elsa a smile. She reciprocated lightly, gesturing for him to seat him. The big man threw himself into the seat like the backwoodsman he was.

"I'll never get used to this place," He spoke with honesty. It was a fabrication, of course. He had been to the palace before, plus, he had lived in his own until he was four.

"Neither will I," The queen stated through narrowed eyes. He met her gaze nervously. She undid her hat. His eyes went wide with shock for a moment before settling on her face, determined not to make her feel any more self-conscious.

"You said you wanted to see me?"

"...yes. This," She took a breath, indicating herself, "Is the real me. No decorations, no fabrications. Generally, 'ations' itself is out of the question. And you, you are an honest man, Kristoff, so... why are you lying to me?"

"Lying, your highness?"

"Hans... whenever he lies, he always looks deep into someone else's eyes. It tricks them into thinking the truth isn't right, and that he is. You have a habit similar to his; you tell people how to think."

"Is that a crime?"

"...no. But I need to know if you're hiding anything from me."

He let out a comical scoff, "Like what?" _My true parentage? My mission here? How long I've truly loved Anna?_

"Like what happened to Anna. She was on a ship, then we found a flag and her bow. How did they find her?"

"I don't know how they found her. But it may have something to do with the fact that Anna isn't a very subtle person."

Elsa glared at him, "I will say this for Hans; he never gives up, ever. And yet he's missing. I've been led to believe that he's left the country, but do you know what I think?" She waited for him to shake his head, "I think this whole thing is a trap. They came for him. They came for me. In one fell swoop, Arrendelle was almost gone."

"I don't know where Hans is," He said, genuinely, "But I believe him to be dead."

The queen regarded him silently for a moment. Nothing about his attitude betrayed even the slightest sense of guile. That's what made her so wary. He'd appeared, then taken Anna away.

"Have you ever heard the history of the house of Westerguard?"

Kristoff remained silent. She continued into their supposed ancestry, back before anyone had written record of them.

"They have some particularly interesting sayings about plans," She turned and faced the window, "About how the first plan always crumbles, but that it is the plan that one must always return to."

Kristoff remained silent.

"...what was the first plan, exactly?" She wondered, "Because that is the plan he will return to."

"Excuse me," He said, realizing that, dead or alive, he was next on the agenda, "I have some... ice to carve."

Elsa nodded.

"...I love her." He said, "I would do anything for her."

The queen turned to him, "I know..." That was what made her so suspicious.

a.n. read and review for a chappie!


	18. Chapter 18

1...

2...

3...

4...

4...?

No, 5...

Hans kept kicking. He'd been here before, out on the open ocean, treading the line between life and death. memories unbidden flashed before his eyes; fighting the Black Spot Pirates, his discharge from the Navy, the attack on Arrendelle.

It wasn't a particularly honorable life. The only good parts were when he was lying through his teeth.

Speaking of teeth, his were chattering. He knew sundown was coming, and he'd have to work even harder to stave off hypothermia.

1...

...

2...

This wasn't going well. He dug deep into his well of rage. All the people he'd let down, all the doubters who assumed he would be eaten by the Black Spot himself (ironically it was his own brother) all the times he'd had to revert to barbaric, humiliating methods to win the day.

All the killing...

Kill Anna, kill Kristoff, kill... sure, kill Elsa too. Why not?

His legs slowed. The prince gripped himself and demanded he remember why it was he so loathed her. She had kept him from marrying Anna, which actually helped since his contact in Arrendelle was in love with her. She... froze the kingdom.

Hmmmm... that was just... troublesome, really. Not a big deal to him _personally_. No, he needed something far more damning.

Siccing Marshmellow on him. Oh yes, _that_ he could get angry about. There was nothing quite like being attacked by a giant snow monster! And she did all of that for nothing! They still broke into her palace, and took her out!

And she lived! That was the worst part! Everyone around him kept dying **but that cursed ice queen!**

Oh! He could feel the warmth of his rage returning with every kick!

"Oh, Hans, please save my sister!" He mocked, "Ha! As if Baragor ever planned on releasing me!"

Other things about her that bugged him; she was so powerful, but **he** had to **save** _her_\- well, technically he didn't have to, but it ended up being his problem anyways! And now she was sitting around plotting his death, bald as an eagle, and he wasn't there killing her!  
"Kill... Elsa... Kill Anna... kill Elsa... Elsa..." He kept kicking.

He went through his whole list of grudges; his parents leaving him with nothing, his brothers' betrayal, his shipmates lack of protection, even his trial came back up in his mind.

But nothing, _nothing _compared to his hatred for... _her_.

Oh, he would make it back to Arrendelle. The ship had sailed, maybe the previous night, making it about twelve hours by ship. Maybe. Heading back to shore in a straight line and he be there... in four days? If dehydration didn't kill him first.

Hans kept kicking. Suddenly, all the rage in his heart left as he spotted sails. He let out a shrill whistle over the water to gain attention, kicking rapidly. He let out another whistle, and another. The ship turned and headed towards him.

He was brought up on deck and immediately gulped down as much fresh water as possible. After downing about a bucket, he let out a gasp.

"This... ship..." He panted out, "What's its mission?"

The captain, shocked to see Prince Hans Westerguard in ashen cloak, in the middle of the ocean, simply answered, "We are the _Winter's End_ protection detail."

Hans looked around confused.

"Then where's the _Winter's End_?!"

The captain looked confused for a moment before answering, "The Southern Isles."


	19. Chapter 19

"This is worse than treason."

The council chamber echoed Elsa's voice ominously. The council swallowed with difficulty.

"Your highness-"

The man was cut off due to lack of explanation. The public had been barred from this meeting. As had servants, guests, and even family. Several members of the council itself were instructed to stay home.

"Councilor Deerman, what exactly would you say to this?" She gestured towards the paper. He stared, dumbfounded.

"It will get Anna back," He said, "Isn't that what you really want?"

Elsa sighed wearily, "I... love my sister -my beautiful, powerful sister- more than life itself. I would die for her. And right now, she is in more _**pain** _than I can," She paused, adjusting her new hat, "Then most of us can imagine. So understand when I say that what I want is Anna back, I want my baby sister back."

The council sighed in relief.

"But."

They took that sigh back into their lungs.

"This... this is wrong. And foolish. And short-sighted and a dozen/thousand other things my father hated."

She pushed the paper away.

"It was foolish of us to put any faith in that... **Hans **man, anyways," explained Council Surna.

Elsa's eyes flickered back and forth from Deerman to Surna, "Yes, well... at least he didn't make a deal with these _savages_. You act like this is a nation. That they have a king."

"This "Black Spot" fellow-"

"Is simply the 'leader' not the recognized king. There are no laws, no people, no business. This isn't a country, or a 'peoples' we are dealing with, this," She pointed to the line to whom Arrendelle's money would go, "is a group of international criminals. If we are caught, Arrendelle will lose all standing in the community."

The council exchanged glances, remembering her disastrous coronation.

"Furthermore," She stated, "You must all know what will happen when word of this arrangement gets out, and it will; absolute best-case scenario; embargo. Worst? Annihilation."

"We have no choice," Said a third councilor, Newson, "With Hans gone, no one has the familiarity with which to combat these men. They've come to close to destroying this nation already."

He gestured to her.

The queen bulked. It was true, they had come close to destroying/humiliating her. But that was beside the issue. The council had asked her to sign a 'treaty' with the Black Spot pirates. It was a bad idea for two reasons; 1) they had no formal government to implement the treaty and 2) If anyone got their hands on this piece of paper, it was proof Arrendelle was negotiating with extremists.

"I won't," She said.

"I'm sorry," Said Councilor Victoria, "But you don't have a choice. As treasurer, I have already liquidated our finances. Once the demand for Princess Anna comes in, we will negotiate a settlement."

Elsa bit her tongue until it was sore. She thought of many things to say to this council, but realized silence was all the more condemning, so she simply turned, and walked out.

The paper was signed, sealed, and handed off.

Elsa waited until she reached her room to feel the crushing guilt from allowing poor, sweet Anna to deal with such torture.

Across the pond, Anna had something to say in the matter.

"Ah! Ah... no! Please..."

Crack.

"Ooooh... much better," She sighed, turning her head to the free masseuse, "Take five, I'm just going to soak up some steam."

Princess Anna of Arrendelle, blissfully unaware, bathed in the pleasures provided, free of charge, by Prince Baragor. He'd been so helpful! It was hard to believe he was related to, _bleh_, **Hans**! After those pirates separated the _Winter's End_ from her escort, Baragor had come along, helped with repairs, and demanded she be given royal treatment at his private estate. Her entire crew tagged along, more than happy to take a vacation.

It crossed Anna's mind that something wasn't quite right. Elsa was probably having an emotional meltdown right now, but, so what? It's not like she was going to refreeze Arrendelle!

Besides, the repairs on the ship were almost completed. Baragor had left on business, but within a few days, she'd be back in her room, convincing Kristoff kissing her was the greatest of his accomplishments.

She stared guiltily at the pen and paper. Her men were allowed to write home, those that could, but no letters had come back. Anna knew if she wrote now, she would never hear the end of her sister's grief.

She clapped her hands twice, "Okay, we're going to do the lower back now. And don't be afraid to really get in there, okay?"

Everything was fine. What was another three days?!


	20. Chapter 20

Blood everywhere. Kristoff... Kristopher... swallowed his guilt. He was definitely a Westerguard. The council member on the floor moaned slightly. The blond let out a sigh of ease.

All this over a piece of paper.

Whatever this was, Bargor wanted it- badly.

Although Kristoff had no desire whatsoever to inflict harm on Arrendelle, he was up to the task if it meant securing Anna. And this slip of paper would apparently do that. Kristoff was tempted to peek inside, but resisted the urge. After hiding the unconscious man, the spy walked down the halls, head held high. He was sure to keep his stride slow, nodding to familiar people.

Guards.

Crap.

Kristoff forced himself to slow down. He was especially conscious of the blood on his left arm. With no open wounds, there was simply no way to explain this to anyone.

One of the guards nodded at Kristoff, who smiled back nervously.

"Just going for a stroll," He said. The lies kept coming. He mentally made up an entire story about coming across a dead animal in the woods, so as to explain the blood. He was, after all, a Westerguard.

He made it to the main hall when he stopped immediately.

Elsa.

She was there receiving visitors. Most, like her, were victims of the pirates' assault. Unlike them, however, she could not afford to show any sort of weakness. No, she had to be strong, powerful, and fearless.

If she saw him now... she would know something was wrong. And if he was caught with the document, he would swing from the gallows. It would be safer to take the back way out.

Great.

He trudged another route through the castle, cutting through the kitchen to the window Anna used to swing down from.

"Excuse me!" One of the ministers called for him. Kristoff ignored him, cutting through the staff, unconsciously picking up a knife.

"**Excuse me**!"

Kristoff waited until he was in a quiet room away from prying eyes before turning around.

"Yes?"

The minister, whose name Kristoff had forgotten, started asking questions about the state of the queen. Usually, Kristoff got out of these things by acting dumb. No such luck here. No matter how much of a run-around he gave, the minister asked in a different way, or moved onto another question.

"Look," Said Kristoff, "Don't you know how she's doing? Isn't she your queen? Don't you work for her?"

"Well!" Fumed the man.

Kristoff pushed past him, sliding the knife into his sleeve.

"I don't want to kill him," He muttered out loud. The blond was just about to reach the door when an alarm broke out.

Greaaaaaaaaaaaat.

The minister pushed past him.

Realizing it was only a matter of time before he was searched, Kristoff decided to get rid of the evidence, and the knife, taking care of both problems at once.

He stuck the knife through the paper, and threw it into his sled, lodging it in the back.

"Sven!" He called down, "Go to the harbor!"

His reindeer obeyed. His parents would get the note, then Baragor would let Anna go.

He had to.


	21. Chapter 21

Baragor impatiently paced the deck. This... this was _not_ going according to plan. Hans was dead- great. Kristoff was still working for him. Wonderful.

But he still needed a smoking gun.

See, if there was one thing he'd learned from Westerguard history, it is that Westerguard history was written in Westerguard blood. And the blood of their enemies.

The attack on the _Winter's End_ had forced her into a Southern Isles port. Baragor himself had towed her in. Anna had been willing to go along with his offer. He made sure she had stayed quiet, and not draw too much attention. Preventing letters from reaching Arrendelle, Baragor had manufactured an international incident. Of course, if he was caught, he would be immediately banished from Europe itself. Nobody could abide that sort of behavior. Not there, not anywhere.

It all hinged on... (he sighed) _sisterly love_. It was the one thing he knew both sister's had; a singular blind spot, really. If he was to plunge a dagger into Elsa, it had to be from Anna, and vice-versa. Right now, Anna thought Elsa knew where she was, but didn't want her sister to have a vacation. And Elsa thought Anna was in real trouble. As long as one thought they knew what the other one was going through, neither would question the situation. It was perfect.

Until HANS!

Oh... he was a fighter. The young prince had cost Baragor a great deal of power with the pirates. On top of that, he had also cost the Westerguard family a great deal of respect in the international community- respect they were about to re-earn.

As long as Elsa behaved, of course.

Baragor had little reason to believe she _wouldn't_ behave. The young queen would do _anything_ to ensure the safety of her baby sister. He smirked. Betrayal was so useful.

"Wine," He ordered. Unfortunately, his timing wasn't exact. Looking out across the waves, he spotted the _Winter's End'_s escort- just returned from the Southern Isles.

It was just his luck it was coming here now- today. Kristoff and his 'parents' were pretty sure the council was soon going to ratify the agreement with 'Black Spot'. It would only take a single piece of evidence to prove their guilt...

The wine arrived. Baragor took a sip.

"AH!"

He wondered what he would do with his kingship-after deposing Elsa of course. The ideal situation would work out well for all parties; he would be king, and Black Spot both. Arrendelle, a busy port, would be the perfect place to find good pillage-worthy ships. He would grow wealthy on turning over that information to the pirates, then reaping the bounty.

The castle doors locked up.

"Blast!" He cursed. The prince paced the deck once more.

"Your orders, sir?"

Baragor let out an impressive stream of cusses. If his ruse was discovered...

"Arm the cannons!" He ordered, "If we take out the ship-"

"Sir!" An upper-deck officer cried, "It's Sven!"

Baragor's eyes drew up to the magnificent beast as he galloped down the ruined alley between the ship and the seashore.

"YES!"

"Cannons armed, sir!"

"Bring me that animal!" Called Baragor, "And someone signal the fleet; it's time to move in!"

Baragor smirked as the red smoke rose to the sky. Within half an hour, his fleet would sail into the harbor and take control of the country.

As promised, Baragor found proof of Arrendelle's treachery on a slip of paper. He let out a loud laugh as his eyes flew across the page.

"YES!" Wait... Elsa hadn't signed, "NO!"

Baragor's eyes flew wide as he realized the paper would not grant him authority to depose the queen. He needed help, he needed...

"Brother?"

Baragor's eyes flew up as Hans descended from the Arrendelle ship.

"Happa Hans," Muttered the prince.

Well, this had gotten more complicated...


	22. Chapter 22

a.n. Please read and review, it makes me feel all warm and woozey inside! Also, I'm like, ten chapters ahead by this point. I'd like to know if people are really willing to read all one hundred.

Elsa stood still as she surveyed the scene. It was all over. Somehow, someone knew. For a moment, Hans crossed her mind. Then she realized that was impossible; that man was far, far away. If he was still alive at all.

Allowing herself a moment out of the present crisis, the young queen wondered about the missing prince. Sure, he was evil, and apparently, crazy, but underneath all of that, he was little better than a wounded animal. She petted her cap self-consciously, understanding how a wounded animal acted.

Was he happy, or at peace yet? Did she even care?

In an odd way, she wanted him back. He was the boogeyman she knew. And the one she could face. Not knowing who was out to get her was killing her.

Elsa forced herself back to this moment. Councilor Deerman lay on the ground. He was unconscious, and any clues as to who had attacked him would die with him.

"My queen?"

Elsa was still unprepared for the question.

"I..." What?

"Yes?"

"I need a moment."

The guard nodded and left. She stooped over the body, drawing her hands around him, checking for the letter. Nothing. Of course.

"Guard!"

"Yes, your majesty?" The young man asked upon his return.

"Take the Councilor to the spare bedroom. Keep a constant care on him, I don't want any more trouble."

"Yes ma'am."

The guard moved to pick the unconscious councilor up.

"I don't suppose you have any faith that this will be the end of the matter?"

"No, ma'am, though I wish that Southerner guy was still here, that guy could-" The soldier stopped, "I mean, he was scum who deserved to die."

Elsa made an impatient gesture. The guard left. Her only hope was that whoever (a.n. I refuse to conjugate to 'whom'. Why? 'Cause it sucks!) had attacked Deerman would slip up and reveal themselves. In hope beyond all reasonable thought, she wished they also had the letter on them, so she could convince the council not to go through with their foolish plan.

It's not like the spy would just come out and tell her who they were though, right?

"Elsa!" Kristoff called, running down the hallway to see her. Elsa relaxed. In the past couple of days, she found Kristoff suspicious; he was calling for her to send out her whole fleet to search for Anna. Now she saw him as more of an ally than anything else.

He would never betray her family, **couldn't**\- not if he loved Anna.

"Kristoff," She called.

He stopped short of her, "What's going on?"

"We have a spy in our midst," She answered.

"...any idea who?" He asked cautiously. She shook her head.

"None."

He let out a breath, "Well, I guess we'll be busy then."

"Indeed," She agreed. Who would attack Deerson? Baragor and the entire Southern Isles crew were out guarding the harbor. It's not like any of his men could have done it. Besides, the castle was locked up top to bottom. Although it would be nigh-impossible to prove who had taken the paper, it was, nevertheless, unlikely they had managed to flee.

"They're still in here, can you believe that?" She shivered. Kristoff swallowed nervously.

"Uh... what about that gaping hole in the prison?"

Elsa's eyebrows flew up comically, "I... hadn't thought of that."

He nodded his head to her, "Maybe you should open the castle up, and demand Prince Baragor's presence at once. I'll go get him for you."

Elsa shook her head, "No... you're the only one I can trust right now. Besides, no Southern Isles trooper has been on Arrendelle soil for the past fourty-eight hours. It's like they're waiting for something..." Suddenly, she understood, "Or someone. The spy is theirs, and they are waiting on his or her support."

Kristoff began to back away, "But there's no way of knowing who that is, or why they did what they did."

"No," She agreed, "But we do know they're likely to head to the ship. Tell the council to assemble in Councilor Deerson's temporary chambers. I will have a guard posted by the ship."

Kristoff nodded before taking off.

"And Kristoff?" He paused, turning. She gave him a rare smile, "I'm glad I have someone dependable like you. I'm practically loosing my mind with all these betrayals."

He gave her a weak smile before taking off.

Once Baragor had the paper, he had to release Anna. And once Anna was safe, Kristoff would do what he should have done the second a Southern Isles ship had sailed into the harbor; snap its captain's neck.

With Hans dead, nobody would know his true identity but his 'parents' in town, and they knew him to disappear for months on end. If he played his cards right, this war would end, here and now.

Or he would lose everything.


	23. Chapter 23

author's note; I'm pretty sure this is going into 100 chapters. Sooo... buckle in for the long haul...

...

"...ow."

Hans' wrists were shackled behind his back. He was tossed about by the guards, who, he was sure, found him the most disgusting thing on earth. First, they had tried to lock him up on the ship. He had allowed that before making the claim that **Queen Elsa herself had released him**. The sailors had no reason to believe him, of course, until he pointed out that there was no one else on earth who could have released him.

So the dutiful captain had declared the premature return to Arrendelle to find out the truth. Which is where they were now.

"The prisoner will remain silent!"

Hans grit his teeth in frustration. He had been asked to fight pirates, and he had done that, technically. He should be free. The prince started counting reasons to hate Elsa- again.

"Her people harass me," 1, "Her people don't listen to my orders," 2.

Thud.

"Her people shove me into walls when I mutter to myself," 3, "Her palace ought to be filled with portraits of me," 4, "She judges me unfairly," 5.

He paused his counting as he found himself once more in front of the council, "...or doesn't bother to show up at all!"

"Have a seat, Mr. Westerguard."

"PRINCE! Westerguard..."

The remaining members of the council ignored him.

"Well?!" He demanded, "Where is my release?"

The councilors exchanged looks, "We don't find your reasoning... sufficient."

Hans, in a fit, ripped at his pant-leg, "Look at me!" He revealed the extent of the burns, "I have been beaten, burned, and drowned. **Release me**!"

The council exchanged glances, "We have found... an alternative solution."

Hans looked from one member to the next, "What... alternative solution?"

"We believe that the Black Spot pirates are simply doing this for money. If sufficiently enticed, they should leave us alone."

Hans stared, gaping, "You can't... negotiate with them! That's against international law!"

Councilor Victoria cleared her throat. Technically, Hans was correct. Also, they could not technically own up to what they had done, which lead them to an uncomfortable point, "Ahem, well, we see that you are actually a criminal in the eyes of this court, and since it has been put forward that the Southern Isles ruling class has long had influence with the pirates-!"

Hans slammed his fist down. Baragor! Of course! That was why the pirates knew when and where to attack! And now he was going to take the fall for it! And now he was pushing the blame onto his little brother!

Another councilor finished for him, "You, sir, stand accused of high-mutiny, and desertion of your post. For all we know, the attack on Arrendelle was an escape attempt."

There was pounding on the door. A large, blond stranger poked his head in.

Kristoff- of course.

"The queen desires," His eyes landed on Hans, and widened in fear, "...the queen _demands_ the presence of the council."

The councilors muttered their assent.

"By the power vested in us by the state of Arrendelle, and to protect the sovereignty of this nation, and all others, we declare, in the name of her highness Queen Elsa, you," He pointed to Hans, "Guilty! To be sentenced to death, in one day's time."

The gavel banged. Hans cursed and squirmed in his bonds.

Yet another reason to hate Elsa. Number seven, right?

Six, he would not admit to.

_She's the most beautiful woman on earth, but doesn't find me charming..._


	24. Chapter 24

Kristoff leaned against the wall.

"Bowels of the Mordu!" He cursed. Hans, Hans was alive. How? WHAT?!

How could this have happened? Kristoff knew Baragor was going to kill his little brother. So when had the prince escaped?

Also, what did this mean in terms of Anna? What if Baragor was going to hurt her to get to Hans?

Kristoff grit his teeth. It wouldn't come to that. There was one thing, and only one thing he cared for in the world; and that was **her**. Anna was his- always had been. And anyone, _anyone_ getting in the way was going to die.

Hans had to die.

Kristoff looked up and down the hall. Two guards, not a big deal. He put his mitts on, nervously adjusting his fingers, just like Hans had before trying to kill Elsa. No choice now. He tapped the first on the shoulder.

"Sir?"

**crack**

The second guard stared blankly. No way Anna's boyfriend would do such a thing. Before he could lower his halberd, Kristoff got him in a bear-hug, choking the life out of the man.

"Nothing personal," He said. He forwent taking their weapons, preferring to take Hans out by sheer strength.

Opening the door, Kristoff found his little brother staring out of the window.

"Come to kill me have you?" He asked. Kristoff remained silent. He walked behind Hans, putting the large mitts around his baby brother's neck.

"Gurk! Guh! Ack!" Hans calmed himself, feeling that rage flow away with his breath. It was over, he was dead. Nothing could save him now, "Are... you... almost done...?" He let out with the last of his air.

An explosion rocked the castle. Kristoff's grip slightly softened, "Not again..."

Hans gasped for air, "...what...?"

"Baragor...!"

There was shouting in the hall. Kristoff swore, picking Hans' chair up and slamming it to the ground, "In here! The prisoner has escaped!"

Hans glared at Kristoff who gestured to the door. Guards on the outside pounded.

"Love is an open door," Accused Hans. Kristoff just smirked, opening it to let in the guards. He was surprised when his little brother pushed him from behind and escaped into the hall.

Hans took off, limping.

"Ow... ow... ow..."

His leg was burning, his lungs were burning... all of him was burning.

Baragor was taking over the city. Hans didn't care, really. Of the three members of the Westerguard family in Arrendelle, each of them had been sent here to take the place over. One of them was bound to win.

Hans ran into a panicked group of guards. He stopped, raising his hands in surrender. The guards looked shock to see him, before standing at attention.

"Orders, your highness?"

Hans started. Oh, they still saw him in charge of fighting, "Protect the queen! And get me out of these shackles!"

"Yes sire!"

Hans shook his head. Protect the queen? Since when did he care? Oh yes, "And get her out of the city. The last thing we need is for her to involve herself in a fight!" Once his shackles were released, Hans ordered all troops to withdraw to the castle, "Don't engage," he ordered, "We don't want a lot of bloodshed on our hands."

Looking out the window, Hans spotted Southern Isles ships. But more interesting was who was with them. Not Black Spot pirates, but English, French, and Spanish vessels. And entire armada was here, and they looked angry.

"One more thing!" He ordered, "When the delegation gets here, send them to the library. _My_ library."

"Delegation?"

"Trust me," He said, turning to face Baragor's ship, "There will be a delegation. This whole thing will be totally legal."

The ships ceased fire and marched their troops inland. No one opposed them.

Yet.


	25. Chapter 25

Die. Die. Die. Die. Die.

Elsa ran.

Guards flooded Councilor Deerson's temporary chambers- first to tell her that the council was not coming, then to inform her she was ordered to flee.

"On whose orders?"

Her guards did not elaborate. After a few cannon shots, she was in no mood to wonder any more. Thankfully, the fighting had died out in the interlude. She watched as an army marched its way to her castle doors.

She stopped her flight. Fear had clouded her mind, worse than on her coronation. Her people, her country, they needed her. Someone had to be there when this army took over. She was queen it was her duty.

"NO!" Called one of her guards, dragging her along, "The general will handle it!"

Elsa briefly wondered who this general was, how he would handle it, and why people were giving _her_ orders instead of taking orders from **her**. But all this meant little in light of the invasion. England, France, Spain... none of these were enemies. Indeed, none of them had any reason to attack Arrendelle. So why was an entire army here?

She recognized the ships the second she had spotted them- pirate hunters. She had sent a request for international help weeks ago. The Black Pirates had raided several of her country's ships, and, with a little help, she could put a stop to that. Baragor had testified in front of the council that he was responsible for leading-

Of course. Baragor had planned this.

Somehow he knew when Anna would be vulnerable. He knew about the deal. And, of course, he knew about Hans. But how?

She didn't have all the pieces of the puzzle, not yet. Turning to one of the guards, she issued an order, just one, "Get me Kai."

It took hours for her order to be followed, but at least someone still listened to her. The elderly man trudged up the hill wearily, giving his report.

"My queen... it grieves me to say this, but this is how the situation stands. Apparently, Prince Baragor has a paper indicting Arrendelle in illegal piracy. Furthermore, the council is handing over rule to a yet-unnamed third party, who seems to have taken control of Arrendelle. Please, I beg you, you must take control and lead your people."

Elsa turned from her servant, "You... want me to go back?"

He went silent, "Well... if you don't, someone else will take the throne."

"And if I do?"

"You'll find yourself on trial. But at least the people will know who to turn to."

Elsa ran her fingers self-consciously across her temple. She had a few long strands that had escaped the mauling of her head. Those fingers ran into her hat, grazing the growing hair.

It was coming back. She had hope.

"What of Councilor Deerson?"

"He is recovering in his chambers."

"Do you know who attacked him?"

"Not yet milady. Would you like me to go ask on your behalf?"

"No... it's okay. Go, inform the council I have a plan."

Kai gasped, "What's the plan?"

"Not sure yet," She answered, depressed, "But I don't need one right now. Find out what they know, and find out who's in charge. And Kai?"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Please inform Baragor I am going to boot him from my shores, forever!"

And that was how the great nation of Arrendelle was done away with in less than twelve hours. Elsa stayed in the mountains as her kingdom was turned upside-down, powerless to do anything.

Finally, when the sun set, she settled on a plan.

"You want Arrendelle? Fine. You can have her," Elsa took a breath, conjuring her power to its fullest extent. The sky went dark, blocking out the light, "Let's see you rule a kingdom that rejects your very presence..."

She shed no tears. Her dignity, her sister, her kingdom, all things she had lost. There was nothing left to grieve for, for she had nothing left to lose. Or so she thought.


	26. Chapter 26

"It's over," Said Baragor. The delegation of European diplomats looked apprehensively at him. Arendelle was a peaceful place. There had _never_ been a problem here- ever. Well, except for that one time, but what were the chances something that bad would happen again?

"I am afraid," Said the French ambassador, "We need to review the signatures on the paper!"

The English ambassor scoffed, "That's completely unnecessary. We have all the proof necessary to strip that so-called queen of her 'authority' and give it to someone a bit more..."

"Me?" Asked Baragor.

"Not yet," Came a familiar voice.

"Hans..." growled Baragor. His baby brother was alive. **REALLY?**! How was this still possible? Hans was burned, beaten, and half-drowned. Yet here he was, alive and well. And also, apparently, the ruler de facto of Arrendelle.

"Hello, big brother," Hans smirked out, taking his feet off Elsa's... now his... desk, "How can I help you gentlemen?"

The French ambassador looked at him dubiously, "If memory serves, you tried some sort of scheme here before, yes?"

Hans waved his arms dismissively, "Nonsense. This is a completely different matter. The queen is gone, as is Princess Anna. Since we are at war, right now, I, the supreme commander of all military forces, am in charge of matters of state."

"A word, brother," Asked Baragor with tenacity. The edge in his voice was noticeable now. He was on the edge of either victory, or defeat, and only the next few seconds would determine which would be his.

Hans swiveled impishly in his chair. This was just too good. Both girls were gone, and he sat in control of Arrendelle- almost. Baragor marched up and leaned over the desk.

"Brother..." He began. Hans smiled.

"Brother!" His face lit up, "Are you going to kill me now?"

Baragor forced himself to be polite, "NO! I only did that because Kristoff forced my hand! I have only looked out for you!"

Hans shot his elder sibling a look, "Really?" His eyebrow quirked up. His tone was dubious.

"Yes!" Nodded Baragor emphatically, "Who fed you in prison? Who secured your release?"

"Who trapped me on a pirate ship?"

"Kristoff!" Swore Baragor, "I am just trying to fix what you've messed up!"

The two glared daggers at one another. The French ambassador cleared his throat.

"Excuse me... we have a problem."

The two Westerguards turned in surprise. The ambassador continued, "We have a court-order here stripping Arrendelle of its independence as a nation. From here on out, it will be under the protection of the Southern Isles crown. Is this acceptable?"

The brothers exchanged glances, knowing full-well that there was no way they could trust the other. Then again, it's not like they had much choice in the matter.

"We'll take it from here," They both chimed in. The ambassadors nodded before leaving.

"How did you manage this exactly?" Hans questioned, leaning back in his chair. Now that he had a face to which he could assign the Black Spot, it was easier to deal with his fears.

"...Arrendelle was never going to release you," Said Baragor evenly. He had Hans' habit of walking around the room while talking, "Queen Elsa was going to put you to death."

"Of course," Agreed Hans, "And?"

"After your death, Arrendelle was going to make an arrangement with the Black Spot pirates..."

Hans scoffed, "It's just like a woman to think that would work."

Baragor ignored that. He had to. **_Technically_**, Elsa _hadn't _thought that would work. She hadn't signed the paper. In her absence, the council ruled. But they _had_ signed the paper, which was a death sentence in any civilized country. Therefore, Baragor planned on seizing control by blackmailing the council. If Elsa or Anna returned, a simple civil suit would clear up the matter, and Baragor would have nothing.

"She's still out there, you know," Said the older prince.

Hans scoffed, "I would like to kill her, so slowly. Soooo... sooo... slooooowly..."

"You'll have your chance," Agreed his brother, "But right now, I'm more concerned about Kristoff. He'll no doubt go looking for his precious Anna."

Hans nodded, "She means everything to him, remember?"

"Yes..." Baragor said, "You told me as much."

Hans' head tilted, "You know, I never realized you had much interest in your brother's lives!"

Baragor shrugged, "Well! I have no choice now, do I?"

Hans regarded his brother with suspicion. After some contemplation, though, he asked the question neither of them was ready to answer.

"What next?"

Baragor nodded thoughtfully, "Next... we kill Elsa. She has to die."

Hans sat there in silence. The two went through their options. Not much could be done. Hans was recognized by the people of Arrendelle, in this moment of crisis, and Baragor was recognized by the international community.

"And Kristoff?"

"I will deal with Elsa. You... take care of Anna."

Hans' eyebrow lifted, "Why?"

"Without her, Kristoff will have no reason left to fight. He'll just disappear again."

"I'm going to need a ship."

The brothers shook hands, smiling. Both were already plotting the demise of the other.

"Oh, and as for Elsa?" Asked Hans, "I want to kill her myself."

Baragor smiled, "Good."


	27. Chapter 27

Anna wrapped the thin sheet around herself, cursing her own stupidity.

Why had she trusted Baragor again?!

It didn't matter; Elsa would soon have her out, and the prince's head on a stick. Nobody messed with the Snow Queen's baby sister and got away with it!

Anna shivered, wishing for Elsa's immunity to the cold. How long could this take, anyway? About an day or two ago, a group of guards had burst in on her private session and arrested her. They claimed the sovereignty of Arrendelle was dispelled, and that she was therefore an illegal resident.

They had dragged her to this freezing prison without second thought of what she was wearing.

Therefore, she found herself sitting in a cell, with not a thread on her. These people did not know who they were messing with! Her fiery temper was only subdued by the fact that she was too cold to raise much of a fuss. That did not mean she would do nothing at all though!

The princess banged on the bars, "Hey! You morons! Princess alert! You can't just lock me up like this! Hey!"

It took her a couple of hours, but eventually the captain of the guard came down to put her at ease. AKA "shut that loud b**ch up technique."

"Your highness," He said, "The situation is more complicated than that!"

"Do I look like Hans to you?!" She demanded.

There was an awkward silence, "Actually, he was released about a week ago."

It took all of three seconds for that to register before her anger took total control. Her body hit the bars with the force of a hurricane, grabbing her captor hard enough by the shoulder to cut off supply to his whole arm.

**"Are you f^$%ing kidding me?!"**

More guards poured in as she rattled him against the cage. This could not be happening. She could not be locked up while, _**bleh**_, Hans, was free to move about.

Oh no...

She stopped thrashing her three latest victims as it occurred to her that her sister didn't know Hans was free. One of the guards took this as an opportunity to knock her back into her cell.

Anna lay on the ground, stunned. Elsa was in trouble. Here she was, upset her big sister wasn't coming to her rescue when it was her big sister who was in need **of** rescuing.

Anna started shaking the bars. It would take about twenty years, but she would get free.

"Right this way, Prince Westerguard."

Two shadowy figures tromped down the stairs. Anna paused, fearfully watching. Was it possible? Had Hans been returned to prison?!

The guard, who came down first, pointed directly to her, the lamp illuminating his face, "She's right there, your highness. And, if you don't mind my saying, you have excellent taste in beautiful women."

Oh no... Anna thought to herself, "I am _not_ going with _Hans_!"

She started rattling the cage until the guard came with the key. The door clicked open. Anna drew back, afraid. Hans was going to kill her.

"Anything else, Prince Kristoff?"

Prince?

"No thank you," Said the kindly blond, dressed up in royal attire, "I'll take care of her from here."

The door opened, and Anna, still naked under the sheet, flew into his arms.

The guard blushed, "I'll... give you two a moment alone."

Anna kissed her boyfriend, totally unashamed.

"Anna... Anna... Mmmm... Manna... mhmmhmmm... we-mmm... we need to go now, mhm," Kristoff kissed back, remembering exactly why he considered it his highest achievement to be her boyfriend.

Anna drew back, reeling in her passions, "Ah! Much better."

"Anna, we need to go."

"What about the crew?" She implored. Their faces lit up with hope. Unfortunately, the prince shook his head.

"Can't. It'll be hard enough getting you out of here. Sorry."

Anna swallowed hard, "Okay... let's go."

They flew up the steps silently. Anna swore she'd get the men out-somehow. Questions burned in her mind; primarily=why were these guards taking orders from 'Prince Kristoff'?

The escapees flew to the top of the dungeon, and out into the light. Anna became increasingly aware of her state of undress. Kristoff urged her further and further from the jail, going so far as to put his coat around her to make her feel better.

Minutes later, the rest of Kristoff's ship disembarked. They actually passed some of the Southern Isles guards that had served under the prince. He ducked into a dress shop and ordered the keeper to fetch something suitable for his companion. It would not be very long before they were caught if she stayed in her gettup.

The second a dress was over her head, Anna marched up to Kristoff and started rattling off every question she had kept under wraps the last few days.

Overwhelmed, Kristoff did his best to calm her, "Listen... we don't have much time. If I'm right, we only have a couple of minutes to get to _Winter's End_ before-!"

He was cut off as the general alarm sounded.

Kristoff cussed, grabbed Anna, and ran out the back.

"Wait!" She cried. Cries were coming from the prison. The princess watched in horror as her entire crew was slain by the Southern Isles troops Kristoff had accompanied.

"No..." She whispered. Kristoff had had enough. He picked his girlfriend up, threw her over his shoulder, and ran to _Winter's End_. Once there, he tucked her away in her cabin and put his hand over her mouth.

"Anna..." He said slowly, "I'm going to move my hand from your mouth. I need you to be quiet, Okay?"

She nodded as tears filled her eyes. He moved his hand away. She made a sound like a wounded animal and clutched him.

"Why...?" She whispered, "Why...?"

Kristoff wished he had the answers. All he had to offer was temporary protection.

The two sat in the ship for a few more minutes before it started moving. Anna looked into Kristoff's face, "What's going on?"

"They're going to set sail to where this ship supposedly went down. Then they're going to sink it," Kristoff picked himself up, stretching, "That way there's no evidence you ever set foot in the Southern Isles; your crew is dead, your protection detail is under Baragor's eyes and the ships are destroyed. All his duckies are in a row. Now it's time to knock them down."

Anna took a moment to process this, "They'll never get away with this!" She proclaimed.

"He already has," Muttered Kristoff, "By the time we get back, it's likely Elsa will be dead. So you're going to have to-"

He was cut off by a punch to the stomach. Kristoff crumpled.

"Elsa is alive," Proclaimed Anna, "She's just waiting for me to come get her. We're going to march into Arrendelle, depose this Baragor, and then we're going to live happily ever-after! Got it?!"

Kristoff nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

Hans threw a fit.

"It's been a month!" He declared. Well, he was actually over-stating that, but he had good reason to say that. Ever since his brother had been named 'Ruler De facto' of Arrendelle, Hans had been assigned only one task; take down Elsa.

It was proving to be a difficult one. The city-people were unreliable, because they had no great love for the new government, and the mountain folk, who were less motivated by her political standing, were less than pleased that Baragor had blocked the shipments of their ice for weeks.

This lead to a very frustrating kind of chase. Elsa would be spotted on mountain so-and-so, only to turn out to be a female-figured snowman.

Once... he had seen her, and given chase. He was so close, his hand had grasped her cloak. Hans had chased her up the mountainside into a fog. Then... she disappeared. It had to be her magic. Hans slammed his fist down.

"How goes the witch-hunt, brother?" Baragor's voice burrowed into Hans' head.

"She's a menace," Hans hissed, taking some tea from Kai, "I can't even find her half the time, then she disappears."

"I thought you knew where her base was!" Exclaimed Baragor angrily.

Hans huffed, "Yes! An impenetrable ice castle!"

"So...?"

"..."

"Oh," Said Baragor, "I suppose that would be difficult to attack."

"I am aware!" Screamed Hans. He could barely control his rage. Kai set down a calming tea which the princes ignored, "I am also all-too-aware that, for some reason, she seems to know where my patrols are going!" He gestured wildly to the map.

Baragor smirked. No woman had ever provoked his brother this much. It was actually pretty funny.

"What're you smirking at?" Demanded Hans hotly, "If memory serves, the international consortium will be returning soon to determine if you're the rightful leader of Arrendelle-!"

"The Southern Isles Port of Arrendelle," Corrected Baragor smoothly.

"And if Queen Elsa-"

"Ex-queen."

"Reappears, you'll have the world's largest court-case on your hands."

Baragor let his smile draw into a sneer, "Yes, well, thanks to _your_ reports," He gestured to the files Elsa had browsed when Hans was first released into her custody, "The international consortium is becoming increasingly effective against the Black Spot pirates, so I'd suggest getting a move on with catching Elsa."

Hans rubbed his temples, "We need bait- good bait."

Baragor sighed. Not this again.

"I don't know where Anna is," He explained to his little brother. Hans let out a sigh.

"I do so wish you wouldn't say that. It inspires no confidence at all."

"What about you?" Asked Baragor, "Why should I have confidence at all in you?"

Hans sipped his cool tea, "Because I'm going to kill Elsa. Very, very, veeery slowly."

Baragor smiled, "I'll drink to that!"

Now that their tempers had cooled, Hans and Baragor went about discussing the day. It had been a rough start, claiming Arrendelle. The people were frightened of what was going to happen to them. Once the port reopened and business began again, they were much more willing to accept the temporary rulership of Westerguards.

"What about...?" Hans asked, puffing his shoulders out like Kristoff.

Baragor sighed, "We don't have time to hunt him, Hans."

The younger prince sighed, "I have a feeling if we find him, we find Anna. We find Anna," He smiled darkly, looking directly at her castle on the map, "And we land us the true prize..."


	29. Chapter 29

Anna sat as still as possible. Kristoff nodded to her as the troops passed. They both let out a sigh of relief.

There were a thousand questions burning in her throat; who was running the country? And why did the Southern Isles Military think that Kristoff was a prince? And where was Elsa?!

These were left unanswered day in and day out. Kristoff insisted they keep a low profile. Once the _Winter's End_ reached international waters between the Southern Isles and Arrendelle, it had been set aflame and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Kristoff had commandeered a small life-boat and rowed for days to get back home stealthily.

That had been almost a month ago. They had found Arrendelle ice-locked. Either they were experiencing an early winter, or Elsa had lost it- again!

Anna wanted to see her sister again, more than anything. But any time she tried to leave, Kristoff's answer was always the same, "No way, buddy."

She shot him a frown, hoping he'd just feel it and look at her. She was ignored- again!

"Hey!" She hissed. Kristoff sighed.

"No way, buddy," He said quietly, "It's dangerous enough for me to go out there. The last thing I need is for Baragor to find out you're here. So stay put!" He made a stopping motion with his hand.

Setting foot outside, Kristoff straightened his cap and headed to his 'parents' house. They had new orders for him. Although 'orders' didn't necessarily apply to him right now, he recognized the need for them.

Baragor wanted total control of Arrendelle. And if the international community suspected he was using them to gain power, they would depose him just as quickly as they had imposed him on others.

Kristoff walked across the market, on high alert, watching out for Hans. His brother was usually busy hunting snow-ghosts up in the mountains, but there was no telling what the prince might be doing right now. The baby of the family was... hard to predict. Clever and vicious, he had a habit of turning up alive when he ought to be dead.

Kristoff found his way to the cottage of his 'folks' and sat down at their kitchen table. The Southern Isles citizens looked at him suspiciously, "Well?"

"She suspects nothing," He intoned.  
"I knew it!" Screamed Baragor.

Thanks to a tidy arrangement between the two, Kristoff kept his work and private life separate. Baragor figured Kristoff knew Anna's location, but knew to threaten her might endanger his alliance with his brother.

"And?" The elder questioned.

Kristoff sighed, "And she wants to see Elsa."

Baragor hissed in frustration, "When's she going to let that go?!"

"Never," Answered Kristoff, "They'll never let it go. They'll always want to protect the other."

Baragor paced nervously, "I'm running out of time!" He muttered. Finally, he turned on Kristoff, "Elsa or Anna?"

"I can't-"

**"ELSA OR ANNA?!"**

"...Anna," Said Kristoff. Baragor patted him on the back.

"Good... bring her to me."

"Alive?"

"Of course!" Crowed Baragor, "Because our little brother is going to murder her for us!"

Kristoff stared off into the distance. He had no grudge against Elsa, but... Anna came first, she always did. Besides, she'd had a death-sentence on her for years now. It's not like he could undo that.

The only person who was not going to co-operate with this plan was Hans. The youngest Westerguard had a way of mucking up plans.

"...what about Hans?"

"Oh?" Baragor mused, "I'm afraid... our little brother is a little _too_ obsessed with the snow queen. Once he finishes her off, he's going to prison as the Black Spot."

Murder, betrayal... Westerguard history continued.

Six months 'til Elsa _had_ to die. Maybe Kristoff could let Anna at least say "Goodbye".


	30. Chapter 30

Hans sat in the snow, freezing his royal buns off. His face and hands were already red, and he shivered in the cold. But, oh... oh today would be worth it. He counted his breaths. Currently, he was in his two thousand fifties, or in that neighborhood.

52...

53...

54...

55...

Suddenly he spotted his targets; Anna and Kristoff. Hans let out a hiss of satisfaction. This was almost over, Elsa was almost his! **She was all his! He had always wanted her as badly as he wanted her now!**

...

...

...in a "I'm going to kill her" way not a... yeah. 'Cause... there was no way, _no_ way at all he felt anything but hatred for that frozen, uptight, gorgeous, drop-**dead**-sexy, tough young queen.

Besides, the hatred they felt was mutual. Especially since she had more or less sentenced him to death, and decided she would rather deal with pirates than him. It was nothing personal, in a way. She just had to die.

Hans rubbed his hands together, breathing "56" into them for warmth. Oh, she would die! And it wouldn't be quick this time. Oh no, he'd drag her back to Arrendelle. Torture her. Make it slow. So, so slow...

...Hatred festered in his frozen heart.

It was too bad he was so full of hate. To make matters worse, Kristoff had stopped, talking to Anna about how much she meant to him, and how he would do anything to protect her and blah, blah, blah...

...(sigh) Hans was itching for a good fight. And Elsa was the perfect match for him; powerful, focused, and deadly. He remembered the flush feeling of admiration when he'd found her in her castle. And he'd never wanted to just take her-

...down. Yes. Kill her. Hard. And deadly. With deadly force.

The prince shook his head. After dumping Anna, he'd had desire to get a replacement. But... now he was just rechanneling his frustrations into... inappropriate routes.

Kristoff kissed Anna. Hans quietly retched. The couple held hands as they walked up the incline. Hans suppressed vomit. Love was disgusting! And made one weak!

...the wind blew.

Nothing moved. Snowflakes froze in mid-air. Hans' heart leapt in his chest, so ready to see _her_ again. He played this off as adrenaline. Elsa was going to die. He would make sure of it!

The snow on the ground froze as lines of ice expanded across the land. It was beautiful.

The pair waited for Elsa to emerge. Then, slowly, like a snow-hair rabbit, she slowly rose over the ridge.

"Elsa!" Called Anna. Kristoff held her back. The queen walked slowly, calmly. But the warmth in her smile spoke volumes. She had expected never to see her sister again. Now, here they were, safe at last.

Elsa stopped. There were too many trees around. Too many places for enemies to hide out in ambush. But the bait was so good. She had to hold her sister again.

Besides, this wouldn't be the first time she had walked into a trap. With Anna here, what could go wrong? Things were finally going right!

Elsa strode into plain view, throwing her arms open to receive her sister.

"Anna!"

The younger woman let out a shriek of happiness, running clumsily up the ice to throw herself into her sister's arms. Kristoff, ignored by both, stopped to survey the surroundings. His eyes roamed the woods. For a second, he locked onto Hans' hiding place.

"Anna...!"

Hans let loose a crossbow bolt. It struck its target. She went down. The prince took this opportunity to charge. He crowed with happiness, knowing he was about to get exactly what he'd always dreamed of.

For the Arrendelle natives, time slowed to a halt.

"Anna!" Screamed Kristoff.

She hit the dirt. Hard. Blood oozed from the wound.

Hans knew how powerful Elsa was, and the _only_ way to take such a cautious creature down was to completely destroy her sense of being. And that meant killing her sister.

The sense of blind pain swept over the young queen. Hans savored this moment, knowing that it would be her last. The excruciating pain she was experiencing, that was all he wanted in the world.

Elsa ran, loosing her hat. It blew away in the wind with her screams of "Anna!" And "No!" She slipped down the ice, eyes beginning to mist. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't possible. Her feet stumbled, and she fell so fast...

Hans leapt through the air, sword shining in the sun. He saw the look of surprise in the queen's eyes as she spotted his shadow, his feet landing on Anna's back as he used her body to cloak his approach. Her wide eyes beheld her doom.

He smiled.

For one perfect second, he sailed through the air. Right before he killed her, Hans took a last look at her face.

100...?

It wasn't everything he thought it would be. She had suffered at the hands of his enemies. Something in her was just... broken. This wasn't like before; facing an almost unstoppable monster. This was like killing a wounded animal. A beautiful doe with round, emotional eyes... this was not the kill he dreamed of in his cell.

But it was a kill nonetheless.

At least, it was, until Kristoff tackled him to the ground. The collision knocked Hans' breath from his body.

"Brother!" He hissed, "What are you doing?"

Kristoff didn't answer. At least, not in the conventional sense. A large fist connected with Hans' nose. Blood spurted out, large lines of red lanced into the snow as the two brothers fought. Kristoff had the size, but Hans had the experience.

Hans' men came running out of the forest just as Elsa's guards burst from the snow. What was an assassination attempt quickly turned into a free-for-all massacre.

Anna lay bleeding on the snow.

"I..." She whispered to no one in particular, "Haaa-haaa-hate... Hanssssss...!"

Finally, Kristoff picked Hans up and slammed him into a group of his troops. Elsa turned and ran, "Time to go! Run!"

She felt bad for leaving Anna, but had no choice. She made her way to the gorge again. Once her troops were on the other side, and back into her castle, there was no way in. She would collapse the stairway and freeze all the portals.

Her men fell back. And with them, one enemy.

Hans... bleeding, disoriented, made his way to Elsa, pushing past her troops. He elbowed and sliced and ran until he was right behind her.

Her fleet feet were just barely beyond him as she ran up the steps, ten more to go, then 9 then 8- 7...

Hans leapt, grabbing hold of her foot. Her glass-like slipper popped off in his hand. Yet the queen stumbled and fall. She turned.

The prince jumped on her, knocking her into the side of the cliff. The men behind them were stuck, enemies on one hand, a cliff on the other. He climbed on top of her. This was better. Slower. His hands went around her throat. He was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this! I'm going to kiss you in cold blood and get my revenge!" He frothed angrily at the mouth seething in rage. She looked at him, confused, "I have wanted to kill you since you sent me to prison! I love the thought of your life in my hands!"

His hands gripped her throat, slowly, slowly... slowly stealing her life away.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" He screamed in satisfaction. Her hands grabbed his, ice freezing him. He jolted back, holding her hands, then forcing _them_ against her neck, strangling her.

It was then the Kristoff slammed into the pair. Dazed, Hans grabbed the edge of the staircase.

"Brother!" He called, "Please! Help me!"

He ignored the fact that Elsa's hand was still in his, and that he had caught her from falling into the chasm below. Kristoff glared down in hate. Hans had done so much damage, frustrated so many plans. He'd shot Anna, and obliterated the original plan. With him and Elsa out of the way, Anna would be free.

"Long live... the king!" His boot slammed down onto his brother's hand. Hans did not look up in shock, just with a promise in his eyes.

"I'm coming for you!" He whispered loud enough to hear. He then fell.

And fell. And fell.

In a last-ditch effort, his hands wrapped around the barely-conscious Elsa's waist. Why not? They were about to plummet to their deaths anyways!

Elsa, feeling herself in free-fall, pushed out her hands, emitting a blue blast of light.

The two were enveloped in the light, then gone.


	31. Chapter 31

Baragor was the first person Anna saw when she awoke. Her eyes flew open in shock and fear.

"NO!" She screamed, getting up. He pushed her back down.

"Good morning, your highness," He said, leering, "And welcome back to the castle."

Groaning, Anna sat up a bit. The arrow had struck her shoulder. It had hurt- a lot, but that was over now. Her wound had been dressed, and a mild anesthetic applied. She was resting in her room, which had been untouched by Baragor's reign.

"...Elsa?" She whispered. Baragor drew silent. He had to be careful with his language now. If he played his cards right, this young woman would soon be on his side.

"Dead... we believe. Thanks to my brother Hans."

Anna felt the pain of loos overtake her, "No... Elsa's stronger than that. Hans wouldn't... couldn't... he failed before, right?"

Baragor let out a pained laugh, "Ah! That's the thing about Hans," He leaned in conspiratorially, "He never seems to give up."

Anna swallowed hard. Her rage towards this man needed to be dealt with, but later. Now, she wanted to know why she was still alive, "Why am I here?"

Baragor smiled falsely, "Well... I need your help."

"Why would I _ever_ help you?" She let out waspishly.

His smile disappeared, "Because you need mine. Let's review; I save your life, send you to a spa, and offer my support to your sister. In return, she works for the Black Spot Pirates. Who should we trust now?"

Anna thought it through for a moment. Yes, the incidents in the Southern Isles were suspicious, but technically, Baragor wasn't necessarily the mastermind. Especially when there was always, "Hans."

"Hmm...?"

"Where is he?"

Baragor tapped his fingers nervously, "We're... not sure."

Anna sighed wearily. Her sister's killer was free. She had to have revenge, she just _had _to. But first, she needed one thing.

"Who is Kristoff really?"

Baragor smiled broadly, enjoying watching the poor girl break again.

"I think you already know the answer to that. But why don't you ask him yourself."

With a couple of snaps, Kai let in Kristoff.

He came in, hat in hand, worried about what was going to happen next. and for good reason.

"Anna," he said quietly.

She said nothing, just glanced back and forth across his face, as if looking for something familiar. The look on his face was nothing if not repentant. He was terrified of what she might say or think. What if she found out who he was and where he was from. But no, that was impossible. How could she know.

"...Kristoff?" She questioned? Now she looked afraid of him. That was the last thing he wanted. He loved her with his whole heart. But maybe that wasn't enough. Love was powerful, but not powerful enough to overcome this problem.

"Anna," He said, hoping she would just hear his love, and love him back.

No such luck.

"What's actually happening?" She questioned. He said nothing. She pursued the matter, "...Kristoff?"

He sighed wearily, "I'm just... trying to protect you."

She huffed irritably, "I don't need protecting!" The insistence in her voice brought a smile to his face. Her whole life people had been trying to keep her from harm, and she always insisted on pushing her limits. Now was no exception. He sat on her bed.

"Baragor... is the king of Arrendelle now," He said quietly, "And there's almost nothing to be done about that."

The princess shot him a suspicious look, but he continued, "Southern Isles troops are here- are everywhere. And I'm not sure what to do next. However, if you promise him that you'll not protest his presence here in The Northern Province of the Southern Isles, I'm sure he'll just let you go."

He said this with as much conviction as he could. No doubt Anna wanted to bring back Arrendelle as it had been, but that was no longer an option. The only card his princess had left to play was to co-operate.

"Baragor has asked for us to stay in this castle. Once the International Committee arrives, we'll be able to convince them that Arrendelle is _not_ under the control of pirates, and we'll go back to life as it was!"

Anna looked out of the window. The sun was shining, the snow and ice were gone. She remembered the sinking of the _Winter's End_. She and Kristoff had gotten off on a life-boat, and rowed to the harbor. They had to crawl for an hour over treacherous ice before making landfall. All to reach Elsa.

But she was gone now.

"Kristoff?"

His heart leapt with hope. Maybe she wasn't really angry. Maybe she still loved him! He had long feared the day would come when she discovered the truth about him.

"ANNA!" He sat down, gathering her hands into his. He searched her eyes for those great characteristics he loved to see in her; warmth, love, and forgiveness.

...her hands slid out of his.

"...who are you?"

Kristoff bit his lip, then turned. He stared Baragor down. Once his brother left, Kristoff sighed, clenched his eyes shut, and turned around.

"Before... I met you. I was someone else."

He could see her eyes searching his, "...And...?"

"And... there is a tradition of sending young Westerguards into foreign countries. To get to know them- personally."

Anna shut her eyes, praying this was just a nightmare. The story continued. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized who he was, _what _he was.

He held nothing back. The first day he'd seen her, watching her home from the marketplace. She took as much as she could before holding up a hand to stop him.

"Please... just go."

"Anna..."

She rolled on her side, away from him. Kristoff sniffed, holding back the emotions he felt. Slowly, the prince rose, and walked out of the room.  
"I love you," He whispered. She heard it, but wondered; was it worse that he was lying to her? Or worse if he was telling the truth?


	32. Chapter 32

Hans watched Elsa sleep.

How were they still alive? He knew it was bizarre for either of them to survive such a fall, but really, it was all thanks to _her_. He honestly considered whether or not he actually _owed her his life_ or not. He hoped not. That would be too much to bear. Especially after hating her so long.

...it was a funny story, actually. Hans had grabbed Elsa as they fell, desiring nothing more than to watch her _die_. She had resisted, wanting nothing more than to _live_. Facing down, she started blasting a sweeping blue projection. The backlash from it slowed their descent. Hans had crashed over her form, tumbling down the hillside of fluffy snow she'd just created.

Good heavens, was there no end to her powers?!

He had been knocked out for a second, but came to. It was with a spirit of bitterness that he took his first breath after yet another near-death experience. He wanted only one thing now. Well, he wanted many things; to rip Anna in half in front of his big brother, and then slowly stab the man to death. But first things first; the queen.

"Kill Elsa, Kill Anna, repeat..." He chanted.

The prince slowly trudged through the snow towards where he'd seen her land. It was a crater of collapsed snow. Hans, accidently of course, saved her life by digging her out of the suffocating mound. He dragged her back to the surface with great difficulty. Her hat had slipped off. For a second, he ignored it. Just another part of a soon to be dead...

Then he saw her. Really saw her for the first time in his life.

She was beautiful.

But she was broken.

It hurt him to look at her now. Back when she was an all-powerful goddess, it had been easy (morally) to kill her, a challenge, really. Now?

Now it felt wrong.

He hated that. A lot.

Hans climbed on top of her, pressing his hands on her chest (by accident, of course) before edging his fingers around her tender neck. Her breasts rose and fell softly, like butterfly wings, beating against the harsh chill of winter.

His fingers tightened. He could feel her pulse, thump-thump, thump-thump, so... she had a heart after all.

Thump-thump, thump-thump...

He tried to cut off her air, but every time she frowned for lack of oxygen, he stopped, unable to bear the look of unease on her face. Hans let out a breath. He was tired. So tired. Absently, his fingers brushed her hair back, soothingly.

Finally, he realized he really had only one course of action.

"I'm going to drag you back to Arrendelle and torture you to death!" He grabbed the queen, not-so-gently, by her arm, and dragged her through the snow. He chuckled darkly.

The real reason, he supposed, for being unable to finish her off was due to a lack of equipment. He wanted to hear her scream, see her suffer! That's why he was here!

Eventually, dragging her lost its appeal to him. He stooped, putting his arms around her body, and carried her, bridal-style, through the canyon.

His gaze fell to her tender neck, replaying the moments when he had... tried? to strangle her. It didn't feel good, at least, not as good as he was expecting.

He was not, therefore, expecting to stumble over the uneven terrain. Although he corrected his own body, Elsa's... reacted differently...

Her head arched back, which changed... a lot of her physique.

Namely, her chest arched, raising to meet Hans' gaze.

Whoa.

Just... whoa.

He'd seen women before, but there was something... just beyond the norm here. It took him a moment to realize he'd been staring. That was inappropriate. He was just a soldier, doing his duty, and this sorcerous witch had to be put to death- slowly. And no matter how devastatingly beautiful she may be, she was his enemy.

Still... _whoaaaa..._

Hans tore his eyes away. In his... distracted state, he had lost control of one of her legs. He tried to retrieve it, but it... reacted...

Whoa.

Hans swallowed hard.

That... slit... that ran up her dress? It went _reaaaaaaaaaally_ high. Just... whoa.

Elsa's legs were a thing of beauty; smooth, and long. There wasn't really anything he knew like them. Once, perhaps, when he had seen pearls being dug out of shells. Yes... that fit; beautiful and smooth, and pale... His mouth watered.

...She was single, right?!

Hans shook his head. This was stupid. He hated her, her sister, and her whole blasted country. He brought her closer to his chest, getting her head (and hopefully his) back under control.

But still... **whoa...**


	33. Chapter 33

Baragor sat in his study. Well... it wasn't his study quite yet. The International Consortium would be sending a delegation to decide the actual legal standing of... whatever he was.

He smirked. This wasn't going as smoothy as he wanted. Initially, he had no desire to take over Arrendelle, and he still had no reason to. But once Kristoff had dropped off the map, and Hans was shipped home in a cell, curiousity won out. He packed up and sailed here.

...he sighed.

What should he do next? He had Anna and Kristoff- _the wrong couple to have! He needed Elsa and Hans!_

...not that Elsa and Hans were a couple. No, no, no... such a thing was impossible. Besides which, they were dead. Hopefully. Once the delegation showed up, Anna would marry Kristoff, and Baragor would sail back to the Southern Isles a hero. And really, that was all he wanted.

Every one of the Southern Isles princes were raised to see themselves as heroes. It was essential that they maintained their honor in public. The fact that Kristoff had pretended to be a commoner, and Hans had turned traitor against, well, everyone, had long been a black spot on their family's name.

Baragor smirked at his own word-play.

Soon, the whole world would see how noble and powerful the Westerguards were. No doubt, the Black Spot Pirates were almost extinct, hiding out in coves and caves, wherever they thought that they wouldn't be hunted down. If only Hans hadn't taken such thorough notes on their habits...

But it was too late to worry about any of that now. It was game over. He'd won. All that fighting, all that damage, just to win. And he had. So why did he suddenly feel so nervous? Hans was dead, right? Elsa was dead too!

...right?

There was, however, an off chance that certain strings were loose, and not tied up nicely. And the thought of that made him... afraid. The ice queen was powerful enough to stop shipping and slam the country into winter for _months_. If she had survived, she could make his life very, very difficult in the eyes of the international community.

...And Hans... he was supposed to obey orders. He always had, actually. But now he was missing presumed dead. If one were dead, then the other could cause a looooot of problems. Together they weren't much of a threat, obviously, always chasing the other around like cats. Baragor found the whole thing foolish. The two of them would fight forever if need be.

But they had to be dead. No other answer made sense.

So all that was left was to get Anna to go along with his plans. How hard could it possibly be to convince her to marry the man she was in love with? Okay, yes, he'd lied to her for months about who he was, murdered a person here or there, and was related to people she **hated** with a vengeance. Still, she would see reason, and soon.

Baragor continued pacing. Soon, he would return home a hero. Then he would get the recognition he deserved. He took out a letter and wrote the fleet, informing them he would be coming out to meet them soon enough. After handing it off to Kai, the prince left the room, shutting the door behind him, and went down the hall to Anna's room.

Kristoff was still outside it, silently waiting for her to break. Baragor sighed. His younger brother was many things, but even he wasn't patient enough to outlast the red-head's stubbornness.

"Take a walk," Baragor commanded. Kristoff glared up in contempt, "Oh... don't look at me that way, brother. She was going to figure it out eventually. Besides, I'm about to fix everything."

Kristoff held up a finger, "One hair..." He threatened.

The older man rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes, not even a hair on her fine head will be damaged. Now go."

The outdoorsman wouldn't go far. But Baragor didn't need a lot of room. He took out a key, and let himself in.

Anna ignored him at first, then issued an order of her own, "Go."

Baragor smiled amicably, "I'm not my brother, Miss Anna."

She turned to regard him, slowly, as if... unsure of _what_ he was, "No."

It was an understatement. He went to the window, and flung it open, blinding her in the sun's rays.

"Get dressed," He ordered, "And I hear you haven't been eating the food you've been sent. That will end now. I don't know who you think I am, but let me assure you; I am an ally."

Anna scoffed, rolling on her side, away from him and the sun. Baragor decided to teach her a lesson. He grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the bed like a ragdoll.

"Now, listen here; your sister's dead. And so is my brother. That's life. It would be nice to bring them back, but, who cares? You have a choice: wallow in the past, and watch as your kingdom falls apart, or get up, plaster a smile on your face, and get to work."

She pushed his hand off, "Go."

Baragor sighed in frustration, "No. You are getting married in two month's time. And when you do, you will finally bring peace between our peoples," He rose to full height, "I will be leaving this country soon. Kristoff will rule. And you will be a good wife. Understand?"

"I don't you can make me do anything," She said quietly, dejectedly.

Baragor took a long breath, "...do you know what I can do to you?"

Anna looked away.

"I didn't think so. I can destroy you- it would be so easy. But I'm letting you live so Kristopher can finish the job he came here to do. So get dressed, go outside, and spend time with your future husband."

He then left.

Anna sat for awhile, feeling sorry for herself. She wondered what Elsa would do. Then she realized _this was exactly what Elsa had done_. After that, she decided she had to move on. Maybe her sister really was alive. Or maybe she was dead. But there was nothing to be done sitting in her room.


	34. Chapter 34

Kristoff knew. Even without anyone saying a word, he knew.

Anna was in the garden, listening to him talk about his day. He went, and got ice, and then he came home.

They'd had this conversation before, a thousand times, and back then, it was a thousand times better. Whether she was happy, or bored, or even angry at him, she felt something- for him. But now... now Anna knew what he was.

And she hated him for it.

She never said a word, but Kristoff knew how she felt. The princess was many things, but she was a _horrible_ actress. Oh, she said everything that she used to say, and do the things that they used to do... but that undeniable spark between them was gone.

And it was all _his_ fault.

..._HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANZZZ_...

Oh, he was going to pay for this; dead or not, he had to pay somehow. He had stolen Anna's heart away. Like a demon, he was still possessing her, keeping her from loving him like she had. If it wasn't for Hans' clumsy attempt to take over the country, no one would know, or care, about the Westerguards. But now the family name was said with a curse, along with words like "betray" and "murder". He hated it. This whole situation was none of his fault.

Sure, he'd given the Southern Isles knowledge about Arrendelle, and met with Hans before the coronation, telling him of Anna's loneliness- and yes, he'd helped Baragor when his older brother approached him for help, but was any of that worthy of this torture?

"I love you," He said it again. Kristoff had said it more today (or so it seemed) than he had in months. It was like digging a hole, waiting for someone else to fill it back up.

Anna was quiet for a moment, staring into his eyes, searching... searching...

"You too."

The hole got bigger. And bigger.

What a cruel girl. His hunger knew no bounds. They kept talking. He couldn't help it.

No matter how many times he said he loved her, she never really said it to him. There was always some way around it. She was telling him how much she hated him. And that, regardless of what she was being forced to parade herself off as, she did _not_ have to love him back. Ever.

Kristoff frowned, "What did Baragor want?"

If nothing else, family drama would satiate his need for revenge. Without Hans around, someone had to pay for this travesty.

Anna looked down, "...nothing."

Kristoff sighed, eyes clenching, "Anna... I need to know."

That was the one thing he didn't know, really. She turned from him, but he grabbed her by the arm and turned her back around. In the past, she would just shove him, and tell him she was her own woman. It was like a game. But this time, she just stared.

It was like looking into the eyes of a stranger.

"Please," He said sincerely. For a second, her eyes flooded with emotion. That old part of her trusted him, wanted him to know what was going on.

"...he told me his plans."

Kristoff blinked. He could not help but want to know the next step of Arrendelle's future. On the other hand, he didn't care about that, not more than Anna. He took a breath, trying to refocus on the situation at hand.

"...Ah," It was all he could manage. How do you say "sorry" for destroying a girl's country?

"Maybe it won't be so bad," He said. The prince knew the plan, he knew Anna would never forgive him, and he knew, deep down inside, that Hans was going to figure in as a problem.

The only thing he didn't know was how he could live without her love.


	35. Chapter 35

Hans' knees hit the dirt- he was exhausted. He puffed wearily, siting Arrendelle's castle through the canyon's gorge. It was in sight. He could make the trip back by tonight.

The prince let out a weary sigh. Soon, soon he would take everything from this privileged, duplicitous witch, and then some.

Hans decided to camp out for the night. The snow in Arrendelle was melting, leaving behind slushy, untrustworthy ground. Reason number 6 to hate her, right?

Hans turned from the path, and into a cave. He gently set the queen down, covering her with his coat. On second thought, he curled it up, and placed it behind her head, elevating her. There was a chance she had a concussion or something, and he felt like he wasn't actually doing something _nice _for_ her_ if it was for a medical reason.

He tiredly hit the stone floor on the opposite side of a small, natural ridge. It took him a couple of minutes (which he found grueling) but he managed to find some dry kindling. Making the fire took longer, but, hey, why not get comfortable.

"Lemme tell you all the reasons I hate you; number six, you summon this eternal winter on me, or is that number four? Anyways, you leave all this slush on the ground, that **I** have to carry _you_ over! You're just resting, trying to regain your strength or something stupid like that. Oh," He laughed sarcastically, "You haven't been eating well since being driven into the mountains, and the fight drained you, and slowing our fall drained you. Boo-hoo! You know what I've been through!?"

Elsa lay there, silently, breathing as if nothing at all was wrong. Hans would have paced if he had any more energy. Hans looked her over, taking in her form's, uh...

"I hate you so much," He swore, "I had to fight, and fight, and fight! Do you have any idea what it's like to have nightmares? To lock yourself in your room, afraid of _everything_?! Well?! I don't think so!" He was yelling at the top of his lungs by now, panting heavily.

"I hate that I had to fight and fight, hacking off piece after piece of my soul, while you and your sister, _shipping whores_," He paused, relishing the word. They were merchants, in a way, profiting from the way he protected the seas from the Black Spot pirates, "stayed warm and safe, inside your fricken castle! I starved! And stayed, alone, on the deck of a ship in freezing rain, praying the enemy didn't _magically_," He said this with bitterness; Baragor was at fault for supplying the pirates with the location of Southern Isles navy deployments, "find us _again_. And you... sipped tea, and ate crumpets."

Hans spit, literally, while he spoke. His anger rose again, "I did horrible things, terrible things that I cannot escape from, while you and your sister and mummy and daddy got to play hide-and-seek in the sun! And no one cares, do they? So what's it matter if I tried to kill you two? I barely have enough soul left to care about myself!"

Elsa let out a moan of discomfort. It brought Hans closer. He knelt beside her, truthfully, beginning to tear up, "I lost my heart at sea. It was taken from me... or... I guess I gave it away, to survive. And you two have so much. I just wanted a little. It just doesn't seem fair. It isn't fair."

Her face twitched irritably at a single strand of hair. Hans reached up and gently brushed it away from her face. His tone softened swiftly.

"...you're beautiful, you know that? Like a gorgeous... well, I suppose that doesn't matter now, does it? But you are, and you won't love anyone. And... if you just would have taken a prince, and married him... I wouldn't feel like you're keeping everything, _everything_ to yourself. But you've got Anna, and Arrendelle, and..."

He stopped, realizing he hadn't stopped brushing her face. The soft dirt on this side of the cave, slightly moistened, beckoned to him. It was soft, so much softer than the rocks he had been sitting on.

The prince got Elsa comfortable and moved away.

"When I get you back to Arrendelle, I'm going to kill you nice and slow," He promised for the hundredth time. But it didn't seem heart-felt to him anymore. It sounded... hollow.

Rocks or no, Hans was so tired, he closed his eyes and was asleep in minutes. The sound of his gentle breaths filled the cave.

No sooner had Hans closed his eyes than Elsa opened her.

She focused on getting her heart rate back down. Having... _him_... so close, was terrifying. She kept thinking he'd guessed, that he knew, deep down inside, she had been faking unconsciousness since he had been gone to gather the wood.

Still, she as alive- for now. Elsa tried moving. It didn't go very well. She was sore from top to bottom, and tired, exhausted, really.

Slowly, she arose, and walked towards the mouth of the cave. Without thinking about it, she put on Hans' cloak. It was warm, and reassuring- nothing like _him_.

Wrapping his garment around her, Elsa took off for her home. No doubt Hans would soon awaken and chase her down. Well, he was under the impression she was spoiled. It was now time to show him another side to her.


	36. Chapter 36

Anna sat alone in Elsa's room. Baragor had told her it was necessary she step into her sister's place. He should have known that no one could replace her.

Anna slumped against the wall. How had it come to this? Why was she so _stupid?!_ Kristoff... Kristoffer, whatever his name was _whatever _he _was_, had lied to her, and she'd believed it- **AGAIN**_!_

That was the worst part. Being betrayed on so many levels. Oh... Hans was just level one. Behind him was Baragor and behind him was Kristoff, and behind him was, once more, Baragor.

"Stupid, stupid little girl," She chided herself. There was no such thing as love. She and her sister were just toys in the greater schemes of greater men who had aims far higher than either of them.

A single tear slid down her cheek.

Elsa wouldn't be so easily bamboozled. She understood the truth; men were all just nasty, lying jerks who wanted to kill your family members, stomp your heart, and laugh at you.

Anna swallowed her tears as best she could, but her heart just kept breaking.

Why did this happen to her? What had she ever done to deserve all this pain, agony, and loneliness. Elsa locking her out, Hans lying, Kristoff...

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She picked up Elsa's mirror and threw it across the room. It shattered as it clatter against the ground, "NOOOOO!" She grabbed a chair next, slamming it brutally against her desk, "NO! NO! NO!"

Dresses, strings, and ribbons flew as she tore apart the closet. More wrecked, more ruined. She kept going. Anna ripped the whole room apart, top to bottom, ceiling to floor.

Finally, after an hour, her rage was spent, her tears were drained, and she lay down by her sister's window, praying for an impossible change.

At least things couldn't get any worse...

There was a knock at the door. The princess grunted.

"Your highness," Whispered Kai, "...may I?"

Anna made a futile wave with her hand. The servant came in.

"Well, this is a bit of a mess, but I'm sure we can sort it out..." He sniffed, picking up the clothes. She waved her hand again.

"I..." her voice, hoarse from screaming, was quiet. Anna cleared her throat and began again, "I don't need a pep talk right now, Kai."

He pursed his lips for a moment, "I suppose not," Then the man reached down, picked her up, and straightened her clothes, "Get out," He ordered.

The royal snapped out of her trance, "Wha- what?"

"Get out," He repeated more firmly, "I don't know who's running this nation, and, frankly, neither do the people. So, he lied to you. You hate him. I'm sorry, but that's not enough. You have to lead. You have to save us."

"How?" She asked wearily.

Kai pulled her from her room, "Go and fight for Arrendelle."

"There is no Arrendelle," She growled.

"Fine, fight for the Northern Port of the Southern Isles or whatever we are now. If you don't step up, right now, and take control, who will?"

"Elsa?" She asked.

"Elsa would," He answered, "But all we have is you."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be; not unless you fail."

Although the old man was _seriously_ overstepping his authority, Anna had to agree. There was nothing to be won by sitting around in her sister's room wrecking everything.

And Elsa wouldn't want their home to be destroyed.

"Okay," She grit out, "No more Mr. Nice Princess!"

"Don't you mean "Ms.", your majesty?"

"Eh..." Anna shrugged her shoulders.


	37. Chapter 37

Elsa kept moving and moving and moving... It was agony. She felt so drained. Like she'd been fighting and walked **forever**!

She was exhausted. Even after sleeping for so long, resting against the warm, firm chest of... oh, mmm...

"Hans..."

...where had that come from? He was a wicked, snide, contemptuous, _little _man who was barely a prince. He was stupid. He was nasty. And... kind of good-looking, yes. But who cared about that when he was so busy trying to kill her!?

Her train of thought distracted her from her footing, and the queen slipped.

"AH!" She bit her lip trying to keep quiet. Now her lips, feet, _and_ ribs ached. No doubt Hans heard that with his hearing. The man was like part wolf. He liked hunting her down and...

and... killing and... hurting her feelings! Yes! He was bad!

He as the reason everything went so wrong! Without him the Black Spot Pirates wouldn't have targeted Arrendelle... although, they still would have had Anna...

It didn't matter anyways. Hans was evil. All he cared about was himself. She had thousands of citizens to look after, a country that needed her help and guidance. She was their queen, regardless of what the international community may feel.

Elsa paused to catch her breath. How did that villainous, surprising fit, _wicked,_ Hans do it? He hit the snow just like her, he'd been denied food and rest, _just like her_, yet he had the strength and perseverance to keep going **carrying _her_ no less**! Biology was soooo unfair. Just because she was smaller than him, and had less muscle, and less testosterone to fuel her desires... grrr... He had spent a long time walking, and only recently did he give up and lay down, once he finished everything he wanted to do. Unfortunately, she felt the need to rest pretty constantly. She couldn't just march for hours and hours on end like he did.

What if Hans was the royal-carrier? But instead of carrying parcels for the queen, he carried the _actual_ queen!?

Elsa laughed at the image. Then she abruptly stopped when her breathing hurt.

Wow, that really, really hurt.

Not much choice left in the matter then. It was time to break out the big guns. Elsa had unfrozen the world... about the time when Hans had picked her up and started carrying her around. Wow, weird.

She felt a blush come on.

There was so much about him she couldn't stand; his anger, his fear... that was it. How he withdrew himself from her. It... was annoying. But wasn't that exactly what she'd done? Withdraw herself? How could she judge him for doing the same thing? And his eyes...

"I cannot waste one more second thinking about that man!" She grit out determined. She had duties to attend to, namely, saving her people.

Elsa took a second to breath. Once the pain in her ribs stopped aching, she started walking again. At least she didn't have to deal with that duplicitous worm anymore... you know, the one she promised not to think about anymore? He'd be taunting her by now, torturing her...

"What's your plan once you reach Arrendelle?" She questioned in a mock of his voice, "I'll save my people!" She answered herself. But then, his voice returned to her head, "Oh...? Nice plan. Should work for, oooooh... six seconds? Then what?"

"Then I'll grab my sister, and kick Baragor out!"

"And if he doesn't want to leave?"

Hans had a good point. Well, if he was here. Elsa just wanted to get back home. Finally, she made it to the edge of town. Taking a breath to strengthen herself, the young queen took one step-

Just to be grabbed backwards, and thrown into the snow.

Oh, biology was **_so_** unfair!

"HANS?!" She screeched.

"Hello, my queen..." He hissed. His eyes were mad, "Did you miss me?! Huh?!"

"...no," She glared up at him. He knelt until he was straddling her, "Um... I don't think you've got a plan now, do you?"

Hans opened his mouth, then shut it. After waiting a moment, he spoke, "And do you always talk to yourself?"

She looked left and blushed heavily, "What do you want?"

"To kill you, slowly."

"Then do it," She said, with dead seriousness.

He smiled, "Okay..." The prince grabbed her by the arms, and threw her unceremoniously over his shoulder, "Once I get you back into town, that is!"  
She grumbled, and welled up enough strength to right herself, "No!"

The stunning queen threw herself back down on the ground, landing roughly on her back, "If you're going to do me, do me right here, right now!"

"...uuuuuuuh..." He stuttered. His eyebrows flew upward as his entire face heated.

She blushed, "Do me in, not, in me, do... me... uh..."

"Right! Right! That's what I thought you meant-!" He blushed.

"Yeah, that's why I said it- not that I didn't say it. Just, we know how we got here..."

"No, I totally get it," He stuttered, "I mean, I'm here to kill you, you know?"

"I figured, yeah."

"Yeeeaaah..."

"...Hans?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not dead yet," She said with no humor in her voice.

"Well," Hans said, feeling somewhat bashful, "I..."

"Are you experiencing some... lack of masculinity right now?" She said, bitingly. Even without moving the queen was giving him endless amounts of trouble.

"No!" He intoned, "Could you hold on a second?"

Her eyes bulged. She huffed, "What? Am I not your chiefest desire?!"

"I have desired you more than anything! I'm just... trying to decide how to take you!"

"Excuse me?!" She paled, eyes going wide, "There's more than just-?!"

"Suffocation?"

She glared at him.

He nodded, "Oh yeah," He sat back, pinning her legs, "I could crush your throat..."

"That's still suffocation!" The young queen criticized.

"So you don't want strangulation? I could, you know, bash your head in?"

Elsa made a face, "Ew."

"I'm just saying, we could experiment. I've got lots of ideas- believe me, I've fantasized of this moment far, far too often to want to end this hastily."

Elsa grumbled, too tired to argue, and she had no doubt he had imagined killing her many, many, many times. At this point, she would almost welcome death. The two sat there. Then, she noticed something... weird. Maybe Hans wasn't doing so well after all... She waved a hand in front of his face. No effect.

She shoved him backwards. He leaned back, eyes going blank. Then he collapsed on top of her, unconscious. His weight pinned her down pretty well. Had he been sleep-walking or something? Was she so deeply into his mind that he had living dreams/nightmares about her?

Feeling weak herself, Elsa let his warmth comfort her, and rested her eyes, if only a second...

And so, against all odds, the prince and queen actually DID end up sleeping together.

A.N. If you love me, you'll review. Pleeeeeeeeease. I feed off your love!


	38. Chapter 38

"Who's your king?" Hans asked. Elsa spit in his face.

Taking over the country was a matter of pride. What queen Elsa did not realize when she shipped him back home was that no one there was angry. Well, they weren't angry with him, anyways.

"Kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, wait, she's dead!" Hans laughed. It felt so good to be here. Outside the castle, villagers were running about, screaming in terror.

"War, Hans? Are you insane?"

He shrugged, "I am king, aren't I?"

"The people of Arrendelle will never allow this!"

"That's what the people of the Southern Isles said!" He hissed.

"Give this up," Elsa spit, "You. Are. No. King!"

Hans drew back hissing his dissent. _...no anger..._

He remembered the first lesson his brothers taught him; anger was a weakness. Only fools gave into their emotions. He had to bury his. Vengeance would be his, as long as he didn't lose his cool.

"...do you know what's happening to your people out there, your highness?"

Screams echoed through the plaza.

"My soldiers are marching across your nation, putting down your people. This isn't what I wanted. I was going to take over peacefully. But you... you humiliated me. Publically. That could not stand."

"You have no right to be here," She said, disdainfully.

Hans grit his teeth, "I will be your king."

She laughed at him, "You're pathetic! Who needs you?"

"You do."

She bulked.

He shrugged, "Soon, sooner than you'd like to admit, you're going to beg for me."

"I will _never_ beg."

"You will enjoy begging."

...

...

Meanwhile, in the real world...

"Your highness," said Kai, bowing, "...it's them."

Kristoff's eyes went wide. Oh, no... it couldn't be. He raced down the hall, out the door, and past the garden, all the way down the street to the constable's. Unlike the military, the police were Arrendelle-born. That made them hard to predict.

Upon seeing the prince, the chief rose and saluted. Kristoff waved him off. They had been acquainted for years before revealing himself as a prince.

"I hear you picked up a couple?" Asked the blonde.

The captain stuttered out, "Well... we thought they were being indecent in public, yes, Sir!"

Kristoff wiped his weary head, "...Show me."

The prince was lead to the back. His brother was unconscious, shackled to the queen, moaning, "Oh, Elsa! You will beg, you hear me! This is waaaaaaaaaaaar!"

"Hans," Called Kristoff wearily, "Wake up." His brother ignored him, rolling towards his female co-prisoner.

"Who's your king, you bit-!?" Hans demanded, snuggling into her deeper.

"HANS!"

The prince bolted awake, sweat drenching his form, "What? Where am I?"

Kristoff sighed. He didn't even want to think about what his brother's dream indicated, "Hello, we're kind of in a situation here!"

"Huh?" Hans rubbed his head, "What happened?"

"A group of villagers caught a couple in an 'indecent' position. The couple, according to a rumor being spread across town, resemble the prince and queen, giving all kinds of speculation into whether or not this whole invasion is to cover your sordid affair. And if Anna hears you're still alive..." Kristoff sighed, "I'll kill you. So you, and the ice queen need to give us some space."

"...how much?"

"The two of you will be shipped off to the Southern Isles. Understand?"

"What about her?" Hans gestured to the queen who was, no pun intended, out-cold.

...

...

Hans shut the door. Elsa smirked, "Come here."

He obeyed. He always obeyed. If it wasn't for the fact that he had been sentenced to life in servitude, she would never have seen him again. And never known what she was missing out on.

Her freezing hands moved across his warm chest, "I'm so cold..." She whined.

"...Uh?" He was confused as she was.

At this point in the dream, things got a little hazy. Elsa didn't exactly know _what_ she wanted from Hans. Her subconscious understood, but didn't exactly have a lot to go on. Lots of moving parts, lots of friction. The queen's mind left a lot unanswered.

"I think it's best if we don't... do that again," Elsa muttered.

"No, no... of course not!"

They stood awkwardly.

"Hans, we just-"

"Yeah."

"But, you're evil!"

"Hey!"

"Well..."

"Yeah."

"This cannot continue."

"Yeah."

She left. Hans was left, sweeping the floor.

_The Ice Queen, unapproachable, unattainable... _Had just done some very un-queenly things. Beg, plead... and she'd loved every second of it.

She didn't understand why- she would never. Being locked up like that, caging her emotions. Now she had let them free and... it was fantastic. As she thought about what she'd just done, heat filled her cheeks, a new sensation for her. It felt so good to be held and shaken...

She was being shaken.

"Elsa!"

Her eyes opened, and cleared slowly, "Wha...what?"

"I need your help!" Said Hans, "We need to get out of here!"

"Where are we...?" She asked, groggily.

"On a ship," He quietly said. Danger filled his voice, "But there's a problem!"

"Hmmm...?"

"We're being followed," He said slowly, "By Black Spot pirates!"


	39. Chapter 39

Baragor had learned how to hate his brothers. Hans, with his scheming, and now Kristoff...

Ah, now why had the dumb blond done something so _foolish_ as to leave Elsa alive? Sure, she was his love's sister, but shipping her and Hans off together had been a _monumental_ mistake. There was absolutely, positively _no way_ she could be allowed to live.

If she lived, she could make a case for returning the throne to her. If she lived, she could inform Hans **she had never signed the treaty** which meant Hans would know that Baragor had misled him for months, and, since Hans knew now who had been the _actual_ Black Spot, he could pay back the queen by informing the international consortium of the Westerguard's misdeeds.

Which is why they had to die.

He rubbed his forehead trying to ease the pain of his headache. Why did this always happen to him? Sure, he'd schemed and murdered and occasionally betrayed his family, but... overall he wasn't _the bad guy_! Hans was bad. Hans was evil. Hans committed the unspeakable crime- he'd been afraid.

Baragor laced his fingers in front of him. This was a real problem. If he were being honest, this was why he truly hated Hans. Of course, there were many reasons to hate Hans; how high the cost of his war with the Black Spot pirates ranged, his weakness which kept him wracked with fear most nights, his failure in Arrendelle... and now he was off with that witch. Honestly, it were as though he were trying to make things worse!

But what to do? Why would Kristoff send Hans off? Why not just kill him? And how come Elsa was still alive?! More questions arose.

There was one reason, and one reason alone; Anna. Somehow, Kristoff was going to win her back using Elsa. And Hans was alive because...

No... that didn't work at all.

Why, why, why...? What did Kristoff know that Baragor didn't?!

...It couldn't be that Hans was conspiring with Elsa, could it? What if she'd already told him the truth? What if the youngest Westerguard was on his way to the International Consortium in an attempt to convince them to arrest his brothers?!

...there was only one choice left.

"Kai!" He called. The steward immediately appeared, "Summon the council!"

The servant bowed, and left. Baragor straightened himself up, straightening his cravat, and loosening his belt a bit. Striding down the halls, the elder prince went over his practiced speech.

"Gentlemen," He called, "We need to talk."

The council swallowed harshly.

"See," continued the royal, "We've run into a bit of a snag- too many royals, as it were. Now, you can either have Anna, or Elsa. NOT BOTH! They are too much of a pain as they are."

The council muttered to one another nervously.

"Worry not," the orator continued, "You will have a ruling family, but I need something more from you."

More nervous muttering.

"And what would that be?"

"I need you to announce the engagement of my brother to the fair," He stopped a moment, deciding whether 'fair' was the right word considering how 'unfair' and irrational she could be, "Princess Anna."

Shocked gasps erupted.

"We didn't know about any engagement!" Proclaimed one.

"That's because you're going to create it," Smirked Baragor.

The council was silent for once.

The prince took this as his cue to speak, "Now, now, everyone, let's not point any fingers that itch to do so. The fact of the matter is that Elsa is an embarrassment. Ignoring the fact that she's a freak, she also has little to no idea how to control herself. Just because she didn't sign a piece of paper doesn't mean she has leadership qualities."

Of course, that was _exactly_ what her refusal had shown. And the council knew it. If the International Consortium found out that it was Arrendelle's _council_ not its _queen_ that had made the deal, Elsa could sue for harassment. And nobody would profit from that.

"What of the queen?" Asked one elderly councilor. Baragor sighed. Elsa was nothing if not beloved. For whatever reason, even after betraying her, they still felt loyalty towards the blond-haired witch.

"She's indisposed of for the moment. We need to focus on Anna. Marrying her off to Kristoff will end our problem. The Southern Isles has been fighting the pirates for generations. Once the princess marries my brother, he'll sign a paper officially joining our countries, and then nothing any of us has done will be illegal. But."

He held up a dramatic finger, "If we don't finish the job, we are all going to be hanged for treason," He adjusted his collar, "Now, I ask of you, is it too much to ask that you announce an engagement?"

The room broke into discussion. Baragor sighed. They were all too afraid. Well, it was time to add to the pressure. He sent a guard to arrest Anna. Let her stay in a dungeon for a bit, see if that would break her spirit.

Of course, Christopher would object, but that was no big problem. Once his lover came begging, he'd forget about all the little things he'd had to put up with.

Then Hans and Elsa would die. Then Baragor could sail home and forget this all ever happened. The end.

And they all lived happily ever after?

There was the small chance that Hans and Elsa would work together. As improbably as it was, he did have the power to testify against Baragor, and she had the power to seize back the throne. If they had one another's backs, they would be unstoppable. Fortunately, they hated each other, and would soon be at the bottom of the sea.

Baragor smiled. Things were finally back on track. And just in time too.


	40. Chapter 40

Their shackles were very inconvenient.

Hans wriggled against Elsa. Their whole situation was extremely uncomfortable.

"Stop that!" She hissed. Certain parts of his were touching parts of hers. It was very... uncomfortable.

The pair had been given only one bed. Hans insisted he should have it, and Elsa insisted Hans should be a gentleman and give it to her. It was only fair therefore that they share it.

Hans had tried, unsuccessfully, to boot her out. Every time he did, however, he came tumbling out after her, which was actually really awkward. He felt her body grind against him, slowly, slowly trying to find purchase, submitting her form to his in ways that made his mind... Uh oh.

"Stop that!" He hissed, resting her above his hips onto his stomach, away from a developing problem.

She pouted, and stopped squirming. Hans' leg popped up unceremoniously between hers. She blanched, and stared at the intrusion. Surely, he couldn't be serious! Finally, she slumped back into her bed-mate, and allowed this to happen.

After a few seconds of tense silence, wherein the pair pretended to ignore one another, Elsa spoke up, "Why aren't they attacking?"

"They're waiting for us to get into international waters. Then, when they attack, there'll be no evidence."

Elsa sat in silence, letting his words sink in. Oddly, he kind of… ran his hand along her arm, reassuringly. The queen didn't feel comfortable receiving attention from this villain, but it was the only kind she would be getting. At least he would kill her fast and painlessly. She did not want to think about…

"What will they do?" She asked quietly. Her eyes searched Hans'. He owed her the truth, and they both knew it. As much as he loathed her, as often as he'd dreamt of murdering her brutally, he still owed her the truth.

"Nothing," He said, "There're not going to kill you."

Elsa snorted, "Of course not, you are."

"That's right!" He proclaimed, "We should have another few minutes of peace until-"

"Until they attack," She finished quietly.

Hans shivered against her. Becoming embarrassed, Queen Elsa tried to suppress the cold she was emitting, only to realize there was none.

"Are you afraid?"

She had no idea where that had come from. Hans was wicked, a liar! He had tried to kill her! Of course he would deceive her right? Except that he owed her the truth, didn't he?

"Yes," He said, trying to say it quiet enough that no one would ever hear it, "I'm scared. And you should be too."

"I've spent most of my life afraid," She said, a bit louder, "And I'm done with that."

He snorted, "It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"Because!" He had no real evidence it wasn't, but she hadn't seen what he had seen. Elsa turned, trying to look him in the eyes.

"I refuse to let others tell me how to live anymore, your prince-ness!" She fumed, "And I am _not_ surprised to find out you're the same coward you were months ago when you betrayed myself and my sister!"

She tried to accentuate the point by walking away in a huff, only to drag Hans down with her- literally. He landed on top of her roughly.

"OOf!' She groaned. Then she saw his eyes. He wasn't just afraid, he was terrified. Although in an awkward position, Elsa continued, "I'm brave, Hans. I have enough courage to live, so I can go home to my sister. I'll fight to my last breath, and if I can keep fighting after that, I will."

Hans thought of the moments of death where warriors reached beyond their physical limits.

"If I'm going to die," He answered in the old Westerguard stand-by, "I'm going to die in a pool of my enemy's blood."

Elsa shook her head, "Why die at all? Don't you have someone waiting for you?"

Hans was silent, so she pressed on, "I mean, good-looking guy like you? A prince no less! Don't you have anyone that cares about you? A brother, perhaps?"

He shook his head, "The only one… I ever liked even remotely was Kristoff."

Elsa let out a snort, "How'd that turn out?"

Hans laughed, "Yeah… it's just… I wanted this life to end _so bad_ I could taste it. I thought I was getting a new life in Arrendelle."

"You can't get a new life when you're holding onto the old one," she reasoned. Hans nodded. Elsa was right.

"Then why were you sending me back to prison?" He accused, "Sure, I still want to kill you- but a deal is a deal, your highness."

"…I didn't," She admitted.

"But… the treaty with the pirates-!" He let annoyance creep into his voice. She frowned at him.

"I never signed that!" She insisted. Hans glared at her. The two scrambled away from each other as Hans started pacing. Little clues started dropping into place. The queen could see understanding light up in his eyes.

"I've been betrayed!" He hissed. Then he shrugged, "…okay!"

Elsa paled, "**I've** been betrayed!" she insisted, "And you're taking this in stride!"

Hans shrugged, "Betrayal happens. It's no big deal."

She slapped him across the face. He blinked.

"Don't do that."

She slapped him again, "How dare you! Trust is the most important thing a person can have! How dare you just… put it off like that!"

"Are you going to slap me again?"

"No!"

She slapped him again, "Now do you get why betrayal is the worst crime."

"Not compared to cannibalism," He insisted, "Don't slap me again."

She ignored him.

That was enough for Hans. He grabbed her arms and slammed her into the wall.

"I don't tolerate assaults on my person!" He spoke in a deep, threatening tone. She smirked.

"Then why are you giving up?" She asked, breathlessly. Hans met her eyes, and impossibly, told the truth.

"I'm terrified. And I would do anything to get away from them."

Elsa watched his face as he went deeper into the madness he had witness, understanding dawning on her.

"That's why you came to Arrendelle. You weren't trying to take over, you were running away," She gasped.

Hans looked down, unfamiliar with the shame of being found out, "I… I just don't want to live like this; afraid of everything."

That admission filled the silence that followed. Hans had always thought of himself as powerful, or, at least, intimidating. He had now surrendered that image to the one person in the world most likely to hate him for it.

But she didn't.

"Hans," She spoke softly, "I give you my word, I will do whatever I can to save you."

"Why?" He asked.

She gazed into his eyes, making sure he wasn't trying to hide anymore.

"I know what it's like to be afraid all the time. I know what it's like in the dark. And pardon me, but I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy," Her eyes clenched shut, "So believe me when I say we can get through this, together. You're not the only one they've hurt."

She took her hat off. Although he'd seen the damage before, and although the two of them were in close proximity to one another almost constantly, this- _this _was intimate to him. Something she hid from others, even herself. And she was showing him.

"Do you trust me?" She queried.

"Yes," He answered, not thinking about it.

"Good," She said, "I have a plan!"


	41. Chapter 41

Kristoff's heart soared when he heard of the engagement. Finally! Everything was back on track. Okay, yes, he'd sent Hans and Elsa to the Southern Isles. There, they would go through a very complicated set of legal briefs before they'd be allowed back to Arrendelle. Absolute worst case scenario, they killed each other. In that case, it wasn't his fault.

The blond ran down the hallways, whistling happily. His love was back! Anna still cared! Finally, his burden was gone.

"Baragor!" He called to his brother, "did you hear the news?"

Baragor nodded, "Congratulations. I hope all the best for the future king of the Arrendelle Port of the Southern Isles!"

Kristoff grinned broadly.

It felt like anything could happen- anything at all! Finally! Kristoff pushed open the window, letting fresh air back into the castle.

"Kai!" He summoned the servant. Ever since stepping into his role as a prince, the blond had taken to heart his royal authority, even though he had been reluctant to use it in the past, "Where is the princess?"

Kai looked about nervously, "In a meeting with the council, sir. Discussing sensitive matters."

Kristoff swallowed nervously. He made his way to the council's room, quite aware that he had already assaulted one of them.

The doors opened, and the seated members left, leaving a young woman to stand by herself.

"...Anna?" Kristoff waited for her. This was it, the moment when she came back to him. Slowly, the strawberry blond turned, giving him a wide smile.

"Kristoff!" She walked to him, giving him a hug. Kristoff felt so much lighter. He picked his fiancee up and swung her around. She squealed.

"Let me down!" She laughed, "I can't go flying about the place every time I leave a meeting!"

Kristoff smiled, "At least you have a meeting to leave! I've been stuck with nothing to do all week!"

She made a face like she was thinking, "Hmmm... maybe we could stay and talk!"

Kristoff smiled, "I'd like that."

And so the pair went off. Kristoff was happy that he had the love of his life back in his arms.

Anna was happy he hadn't seen right through her.

The young princess had finally learned how to play the game of lies and manipulation. Kristoff wanted her so badly he couldn't see she hated him. So she would play along. Baragor would have his wedding, and then...

Anna kept the smile on her face, feeling sick to her stomach. She would figure out a way to get out of this sham of a marriage if it killed her.


	42. Chapter 42

_They won't see tears, they won't see tears, they won't see tears..._

Anna sniffed. It was hard not to feel sorry for herself. Her sister was gone. Her fiancée was a traitor, and everybody seemed to have accepted the rule of the Southern Isles.

Taking a breath, the princess thought through her actions. She had no choice but to accept Kris... whatever he was. The council had (unsurprisingly) voted unanimously that she ought to get married. It made sense. The couple were very popular with the people, and without the rule of Elsa, nor the threat of Hans, people needed to get a sense of familiarity. What better way for everyone to get along than if the princess from the last monarchy married the duplicitous, two-faced jackal brother of the current ruler? (Who was also a two-faced jackal.)

Bizarrely enough, this situation made Anna appreciate Hans more. Not as a fiancée, but as a prince. Up until now she had been sheltered by her parents and sister. Now she was alone in the world, trying to figure it out as she went along. In a way, the princess wished to be more like him. Sure, he was a snake, but he was good at it.

"What would Hans do?" She queried. A number of disturbing answers sprung to her mind. Mostly murder. Of course, anything she could think up, the Westerguards would see coming. They were like that; so sneaky that didn't even have to try. So, the young bride-to-be tried a track she was more comfortable with, "What would Elsa do?"

Lock herself inside?

...no. She'd have dignity, and grace. Elsa would face this problem with a level head. Surely the International Consortium would be back. And when they did...

When they did she could sue for independence. Surely, once the courts opened, they would see that Anna herself had nothing to do with whatever had happened under Elsa rule. And once Anna was queen...

"Then what?" She questioned herself. She was no queen. She was barely an adult. The first thing the princess was going to do was banish Westerguards from her shores.

But that was not enough. She had to prove not only her innocence in dealing with the pirates, but also that Arrendelle existed as an independent nation, was hers to rule, and that she could rule.

But how to suspend the marriage?

In a fairy-tale, she would just give out impossible demands, but that was unlikely to work here. What she needed was a bargaining chip. Something the Westerguards needed. Something that scared them. But what scared Baragor?

It took the princess but a moment to realize what scared the prince the most. What would distract him endlessly. Anna let the tears flow, then smudged them away.

Running down the hall, she banged on the prince's room until he came to the door. His eyes were wide with confusion and concern. He had never received such a visitor.

"He's back!" She screamed, running into the room. Lies came pouring out of her mouth, "I heard him!"

"What? Who?"

"Hans!" She screamed, "Hans is back, and he's going to kill me!"

There was a second of silence as the information sunk in. She watched Baragor's eyes narrow, widen, and have the understanding dawn on him. He'd never suspect that she would lie.

"Go to your room, lock the door, and do not come out until I say it is safe," He ordered.

She nodded and left. A slow smile crept across her face. The Westerguards were always so crafty they forgot the reason that sometimes threats do not exist.

Anna locked herself in her room, and concentrated on the legality of the occupation of her home. Hopefully, it would soon be over.


	43. Chapter 43

Elsa stared in shock. She had read the report, seen this bloodthirsty hate first-hand, and had nightmares about it, but...

Hans was in the corner. Crying.

She couldn't believe it. His reports had been so matter-of-fact. Down to earth. Divorced from any and all sense of emotion. There had never been any hint of terror behind his work. Never even a clue that he ever felt afraid, or that he was cracking under the pressure.

He gave another anguished cry.

The sound was like a scared puppy, not that she'd ever had one. It was somewhat impossible coming from him, almost signaling a sense of innocence being lost deep within him.

In his mind, Hans was reliving his past nightmares, blood, fire, smoke, death... it was like the images were seared into his brain no matter how hard he tried to separate himself. Elsa watched as he vibrated like an exposed nerve, shaking at nothing, while simultaneously trying to stop himself from crying. His mind was shattered, keeping up a bravado in order to function.

This was not helping her nerves. It was bad enough that she was stuck on a ship of Southern Isles sailors who were going to kill them both, and that this particular ship was being followed by Black Spot pirates. And now the only ally (temporarily, of course) she had in a hundred leagues was breaking down.

A dark thought passed through her mind; why couldn't he have had his meltdown when he was trying to kill her?

The answer came back from his mutterings, "I'm done, I'm done, I'm just done, no more. I'm done. No more."

He had run away. The monster she had dreamed about had never existed. There was no powerful man here, just a scared child trapped.

Like her.

"Hans," She said softly. He shook his head, pretending to be somewhere else. This wasn't working. Tears streamed down his face. He was fighting her, fighting reality. Like someone scalded with a red-hot iron again and again and again.

He shook his head. She sighed. Ever since sharing her plan with him, Hans had been... well, he had lost his mind. First was screaming, then ramming against the walls. Finally, he just curled up in a ball. The man was seriously psychotic. Elsa took a breath and moved in.

"It's going to be okay," She said, putting her arms around him, "...it's going to be okay."

She got lost in his eyes for a moment. Deep within, a young prince was trapped under smoke, blood and rubble. A prince who had hidden behind that smoke in her mind, like a demon, hidden in the rubble of his conquests when she read his reports, and hidden behind the blood of royalty, blood that was likely to be spilled soon.

"It's never going to be okay," He rasped. All hope had left his voice. Elsa nodded.

"I'm here now..." She hugged him as tightly as possible, something unthinkable hours earlier. Yes, they were chained together, but this time, the hug was on purpose, "Hans, I need you to be the hero."

His eyes were vacant, "...can't. Just... no more."

"One more time," She pleaded, "I need you to prove yourself just one more time. You can do it."

For a second, his eyes focused on her, "Elsa...?"

"Yeah!" She gave him a brave smile.

"I'm afraid."

"Me too. But I've spent my whole life being afraid of things. And I won't let myself stay afraid just because of my past."

Something got through to him, "...if I'm to die... it will be in a pool of my enemies' blood."

"Um... close enough. Ready?"

He shook his head, but she began anyways.

Their shackles seem to have been made out of a material that was frost-resistant, but not Hans-proof. He had figured out a way to get an impression of the inside of the lock using old tree gum in the wood around them. From there, Elsa had made a key, freeing them. Once out of their chains, Elsa tried to make another key for the cell's lock, but found it difficult. Instead, she froze it.

"Now!" She ordered. Hans rose, took a breath, and knocked it down. The second it popped open, havoc erupted on the deck. The queen watched, breathless as the scared little boy disappeared and the monster reared its ugly head.

"Grah!" Hans ran toward the first guard, twisting his arm 'til it cracked, caught the sword before it hit the ground, sliced through the second guard's sword hand, then took _that_ sword and rammed it through the third guard.

In seconds all three were dead. Hans took a breath, and let it out in a hiss.

"Hans?" Elsa called quietly. It was pointless. The person she knew from the cell was gone. He was 'Happa Hans' now; an insatiable killer bent on destruction. A relentless monster. One she had unleashed. His eyes were still faraway, alive with fury and hate. His once handsome face contorted into a vicious sneer.

For a second, the young woman felt something akin to guilt. As someone who had been the victim of this... creature, she should know better than to unleash it on others.

Then she realized that there was no other option available. The two had been stuck on a ship and smuggled out to sea to be killed by sailors or pirates.

The fact that she was fighting back was not her problem. If anything, these men deserved what they were about to get. There was only one thing that still bothered her.

Hans.

If he really was the broken, shattered thing in that cell, she had twisted him to her own purposes. Even as the two fled from deck to deck, he sensed incoming attacks, and had an almost supernatural ability to counter them, she wondered whether or not she had done the right thing unleashing this beast.

Much like her, Westerguard was dangerous in a quiet way. How would she feel if he had pressured _her_ into going on a killing frenzy?

There was no time to think about it at all. Hans had found his way to the upper-deck and was quickly running up one of the masts in an attempt to flee the greater numbers of the sailors. Elsa conjured a small snowstorm to confuse their opponents. At this point, her 'ally' elbowed her back, slowing their pursuants. It was smart, but terribly wicked of him to do so.

The guards grabbed onto her arms, and knocked her out, shouting orders. As blackness crept about her eyes, Hans turned about. The mad look of a vicious killer softened for a moment. He owed Elsa. Even as much as he hated her, he owed her his life.

She had cut through the madness. She had convinced him to live. He had chased her up and down mountains, endlessly pursued her, and for what? To die alone on a log in the ocean? Whatever thoughts he had about his life came to an abrupt end as an explosion signaled the arrival of the pirates. Hans swung from his perch and into the ocean.

Elsa had died on that ship, and he had survived. For now.  
So why didn't that seem to be enough anymore?


	44. Chapter 44

Hans just kept swimming. The fight between the ships got extremely violent, extremely quickly. A huge chuck of wood was blasted into the water near enough for him to swim to. It was still smoking when he climbed aboard and started making his way to shore.

_Kill Anna, kill Anna... Kill Anna... _

_Kill Elsa?_

He tired quickly. Hans gripped the board hard. It was hard to admit, but, he didn't want the queen to be dead. Sure, he'd often dreamt of it, and had an opportunity handed to him a couple dozen times but something always stopped him.

And the thought of never seeing her again bothered Hans.

_Kiiiiiill..._

_Kill?_

It was over; everything. Baragor had Arrendelle, Kristoff had Anna, Elsa was dead, and the dreaded Black Spot pirates were dealt with once and for all. Really, Hans should be rejoicing, but for some reason, all he felt was intense sadness.

His legs and arms stopped kicking as he tried to find the motivation to keep moving. In his cell, he had plenty of it. Killing the sisters, taking over Arrendelle, killing pirates- all the things he had devoted his life to. And now?

Now he just felt empty.

It was a peculiar feeling, emptiness. All his life, Hans had burned for one thing or another; power, a throne, someplace to belong, basically anything. Now that he had it all, he realized; it wasn't enough.

The death of the queen had shaken him. He owed her: for saving his life, for freeing him from his cell, for treating him like a human being. After all the grief he'd poured on her, she had still shown him compassion and decency. And now she was dead. In the past, he would have shrugged that off in his quest for power. But now, that emptiness inside he had carried his whole life... it swallowed him whole.

Hans, for the first time ever, truly hated _himself_.

He could hate no one else. The prince was the only enemy he really had left. Kristoff had let him live. Anna was no longer a factor. Even Baragor would think him dead.

So Hans started a new chant.

_Kill Hans, kill Hans, kill Hans..._

It was a simple enough goal, really. The salty mist of the ocean brought tears to his eyes. Something was happening to him. All that emptiness, pain, rage, terror-

blood, ash, smoke, death, decay...

it was burned out of him.

"Elsa," He rasped. She was dead, hopefully. If not, the pirates had her. And that was worse. They would do things to her, horrible things. And that... bothered him?

Huh.

Sure, he had tried to kill her, and yes, he was inclined to inflict suffering on others, but for some reason the vision of her being nailed down to a deck while filthy pirates-

Hans shook his head. He was going to die out here. He had no more reason to live. He stopped kicking and just floated for a moment. Rolling onto his back, the veteran sailor just watched the sky light up with a sunrise.

Beautiful.

It moved him.

Oh, he had seen sunrises before. Certainly during his military career he had seen it come up while hunting pirates. But the knowledge that today would be his last day on earth made this a very special one. It also occurred to him that he had missed the sunrise of Elsa's last day on earth. They'd both passed out.

Something beautiful had passed him by, and he hadn't even been aware of it being there. He cursed himself.

"Why...?"

Soldiers didn't ask questions, they followed orders. But that question stuck with him.

Why? Why had he been so sure that killing the sisters was a good idea? Why had he gone to Arrendelle in the first place? Why... did he want Elsa to be alive?

"Forgive..." He whispered, swearing. He wanted her forgiveness. Compassion was not enough. Respect was not enough. She saw right through him. His tough act hadn't fooled her for a moment. She saw the brokenness in him, and made him... better.

"For..." He had to give something back. Something to remember the queen... something she would _have_ to recognize.

Anna.

"Anna..." He started kicking again, making his way back to Arrendelle. Again.

"Forgive. Elsa."

He kept kicking, praying to go back, praying that if today was his last day, he could settle his debts.

Sadly, life is rarely that simple.


	45. Chapter 45

Any number of books generated on the history of the Westerguard family may be consulted, and each seemed to have widely different interpretations of the family itself. Some saw them as a plague, breeding cockroaches that spread through countries like vermin. Others saw them as virtuous, family-oriented warriors, whose determination took them from being mere serfs to the highest courts in the world. These different opinions had to do with many factors, including whether or not the writer in question was about to be put to death by a member of the austere family.

There is one thing that all the authors, and their readers by extension, seem to agree on; Westerguards were interesting to watch, and hazardous to cross. Like poisonous snakes, they were wonderful to study, but no reasonable person wanted to find one in their room in the middle of the night.

Which is exactly what happened.

Baragor and Kristoff circled each other outside of Anna's room. Due to the extensive history of their family, one might assume... nothing. It would be difficult to tell whether the two were about to embrace one another, or about to kill the other. Perhaps they would have done both in different circumstances, but ended up doing neither.

There was a silent battle going on at that moment, one that had waged in every Westerguards' mind constantly from their infancy.

Why?

Of course, each member of this illustrious/duplicitous family was on the lookout for constant threats. If, for instance, Baragor was there to kill Anna, Kristoff would kill him. But if Baragor was there to make sure someone else wasn't killing Anna, but Kristoff thought he was, then Kristoff would kill him, and then perhaps Anna would die.

Unless of course the person sent to kill Anna was actually working for Baragor, and in trying to persuade his younger brother of his innocence, actually ended up killing Anna and Kristoffer both... unless the assassin hired _actually _worked for Kristoffer who hired the man to pretend to kill Anna, so Kristoffer could kill Baragor, for pretending to not kill Anna by hiring a man to distract Kristoffer from the fact that he was there to kill Anna.

...

Why?

**Because that's how Westerguards think!**

Therefore, not unreasonable to assume that the two brothers that were circling each other were considering whether to embrace the other, or kill him, or both.

Baragor 'knew' Hans was back. Of course, Anna had lied to him, but he didn't know that. To admit to Kristoffer/Kristoff, that Hans had survived would be a tactical mistake. Hans would only make the situation worse- for now, anyways.

Of course, Kristoff knew Anna was not coming out of her room, but had no idea _why_. Previously, Baragor had managed to drive her from the confines of her comfort, but was not doing so now. So, obviously, he had to know that Baragor was up to something. He also knew that Hans was on a ship with Elsa on its way to the Southern Isles.

"Kris," Said the elder man, "We have a problem."

"No kidding," Answered the blond. Baragor sighed.

"We need her out here," He commanded, pointing to the door. Kristoff sighed, again, thinking about it. Technically, he didn't care whether or not he got married right now. He just wanted Anna's love. Of course, she was secretly still angry at him, but he was unwilling or unable to see that.

"_You_ need her out here. She'll love me whether I'm a prince or a pauper," The prince-turned-mountain-man-turned-prince grinned happily. He had no doubt in the love and fidelity of Anna. After all, who would ever guess she was trying to manipulate him?

"Are you sure?" Baragor let his question hang in the air. Of course, the two were at a terrible disadvantage. Yes, the elder had all the power politically, but Kristoff knew who the Black Spot himself was. The pair, therefore, were both nervously pacing around each other, trying to out-think, out-maneuver, and out-match his brother.

(There was an entire series on the Southern Isles called "Schemes and Counter Schemes: Behind the Emerald Eyes". The author, sadly, died in a tragic accident before finishing it.)

With an entire series written on the various plotting mechanisms of the Westerguard family, it was essentially public knowledge that the brothers were duplicitous snakes that were untrustworthy. And, of course, this was, more often than not, their downfall.

"I will have Anna, and no one will get in my way!" Vowed Kristoff.

"...not even family, eh?" The comment was pointed. They both knew that the family he was referring to was not necessarily Baragor, nor Hans, but Elsa. Kristoff grit his teeth. He hadn't wanted to kill his future sister-in-law, but he had no choice.

"She is my family," He growled back.

The two paced about for several more hours making threats sound like small talk, all the while ignorant of the fact that Anna was listening to both of them. Eventually, the night tapered out, and they retired to their beds.

The princess smirked. She'd finally caught on to this whole political power-struggle game. The trick was to use someone's weakness against them. The Westerguards, all experts agreed, with tricky, intelligent, deceptively lethal, and more than a match for any number of powerful people. But they had one huge, HUGE, **HUGE** flaw;

They were tricky, intelligent and deceptively lethal, more than a match for each other- and they knew it! Their weakness was that they knew how smart they were, how traitorous, and would, therefore destroy each other.

a.n. I'm pacing myself so that every 25 chapters, something big happens, every ten, we get a big development, and every five, we at least get something interesting! Stay tuned! I'm about ten chapters ahead of you!


	46. Chapter 46

"My name is Helga," Said a blond-haired girl. She was in the corners of the merchant ship, "Man, that was a close one, right?"

"Jo," Her quiet companion replied.

"Can't believe there are still Black Spot Pirates out. My... companion and I were separated. That's why I'm headed to The Arrendelle Port of the Southern Isles."

"Same."

"Oh, sorry. Well, thanks to that Admiral Westerguard guy, seems like somebody's actually doing something about the problem," Sniffed Helga.

"Yes, someone is," Agreed Jo.

"Where're ya from, Jo?"

"Corona."

"Ah, nice place, Corona, don't care for their prince, though. Why, I remember back in the old days, princes were always high-quality. They were raised right, you know."

Her companion snorted, "Yes, and these days they're thieves and liars."

"Exactly!"

"Where are you from, Helga?"

"Arrendelle," the blond smirked, "I have unfinished business there. What do you think of the queen?"

"She's dead, I'm afraid," replied the girl with black hair.

"Ah, such a shame. She's a rare one; a woman with a powerful heart. She did so much damage, but to stand up the way she did, to keep going... such a shame. And I'll tell you something nobody knows..."

"Hm?"

"That Admiral Westerguard guy? Tried to kill her. And she had to trust him to save her kingdom! I'm not her, but if I was, I would be _ticked_!"

"Arrendelle is no more," Sighed Jo, "I always imagined it the loveliest place on earth."

"It was. But now the only one with the political power to do anything about it is that Prince Kris guy."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's a Westerguard, the Prodigal Son."

"I heard he's engaged to the princess..." Probed her companion.

The thin blond rose, hugging herself, "Can't imagine why..." she kept her eyes out for guards, if they spotted her...

"Rumor, perhaps?"

"Anna... I mean, princess Anna has always been a bit wild. It's not unthinkable that she just got engaged on a whim."

Jo remained silent, quietly regarding Helga, "You look familiar..."

"People say that all the time," She brushed her hair around her face self-consciously, "But I assure you, I am no one of consequence."

"Hmm..."

The two were silent for a few moments, letting them appreciate the fact that the oceans were slightly safer than they had been a few months prior.  
"Do you know anything about Admiral Westerguard?"

"I met Hans a few times myself."

"And?"

Helga paused, "He has a lot of pain. And, for whatever reason, he likes to hide that."

"Why?"

"I suppose he's afraid. See, _every_ Westerguard goes into the military. The idea that one wouldn't is... well, unthinkable. But Hans was never one for combat. His strength lies in strategy. But something happened to him out there, something he doesn't like to think about."

"I suppose no one could have saved him," Said Jo sadly, "After... the fall of Arrendelle, I wondered if maybe... the queen could have convinced him..."

"Sorry," Apologized Helga, "Hans was lost in a prison of his own making. Where I come from, we have a saying, 'only true love can thaw a frozen heart', but I'm afraid Hans lost his a long, long time ago."

"And he's dead now."

"...sure, if you believe the rumors."

"The rumors say Anna is engaged, and it seems likely. The rumors say that Hans is dead, and that seems likely."

"Rumor also says that the queen is alive, and on her way back to Arrendelle," Smirked Helga, watching the horizon for signs of land.

"Don't believe every rumor you hear," Said her acquaintance.

"I have reason to believe this one to be true," Said Helga.

"...what was your name again?" Asked Jo.

"Ellen," Responded Helga, "I believe I told you my name was Ellen."


	47. Chapter 47

Baragor slammed his fist down. Blast that tricky little man.

Hans.

The Westerguard snarled. How did he do it? How did that little worm squeeze in and out, and through every trap set for him?

Throw him in prison, he escapes. Send assassins after him, he kills them. Lock him on a ship, set him on fire, and torture him, and they guy SWIMS HOME!

He had more lives than a cat. He had more lives than a litter of kittens.

**HOW WAS THIS POSSIBLE?! HOW WAS HE BACK?!**

...

Of course, Baragor had taken precautions; the entire palace had been searched, the town turned upside down, and each and every one of the townspeople were arrested and interrogated. That had been both difficult and time-consuming.

Perhaps Anna was just imagining things. Not that Baragor could do anything about that. He had circulated the rumor that Hans was indeed the Black Spot. Therefore the authorities were on the lookout already. Kristoff was overprotective, so forcing the girl out of hiding was impossible. After all, if the people's princess was being threatened by pirates, she had to be protected by the mighty Westerguards! Therefore Baragor had to wait for Hans to make his next move.

Which meant that somewhere, out there, their little brother sat and plotted.

What was his game? Baragor sat in his office, scheming. This whole affair was turning into a disaster. If Hans was alive, if somehow he had managed to wring the truth out of Elsa... he knew- or at least suspected- that she had nothing to do with reneging on the deal. Which meant Hans had to confirm his suspicions. Baragor had known from the beginning that there was a chance that the younger Westerguard would figure it out, which was why right now the treaty would be in the last place anyone would expect to look; a Councilor's room.

Of course, Kristoffer knew the truth, so he had to be dealt with as well. Baragor felt this would be simple enough; simply trick his somewhat simpler brother into believing that Hans was out to harm Anna. Then Kris would never help Hans. Perhaps the two might even battle it out.

Regardless, pieces had to be properly coerced. Since Hans lacked the decency to die swiftly, this forced the interim ruler to take desperate measures into his hands. Perhaps...

"Yes!" Shouted Baragor. That was it! It was so simple! He could simply lie to Anna! Naturally, she wouldn't believe him, so all he had to do was convince Kristoffer to go along with it!

Tell her that Hans had approached Kristoff in a bid for revenge, and died. Kris would go along with it to get his girlfriend out, and the two brothers would then be on the lookout for the when the real Hans decided to show up.

Then they would kill him. Anna would marry a Westerguard prince, and the whole thing would be a bunch of technicalities- perhaps they broke the law with this invasion, perhaps not. Most importantly, Baragor himself would not prosecuted.

Now all they had to do was convince Princess Anna that she was just imaging things!

How hard could that be?

Unless...

What if she wasn't?

Baragor considered, for a moment, the fact that he had been informed that Hans and Elsa had left Arrendelle on a ship bound for the Southern Isles. He had been informed by one of his old pirate associates. It made no sense, of course, for Kristoff to save the couple.

...ew. No way were Hans and Elsa a couple!

Still, the most logical answer was that they were dead, and the pirate was lying. If not, the chances of that ship safely reaching his home was almost nil. Not with the 'happa Hans' hatred raging strong in the hearts of his associates.

It was much easier to believe that Hans had somehow survived the encounter with Elsa. Or that someone was stalking Anna. Whatever the case, he had to get this wedding wrapped up- now!

a.n. please check out my trailer: Elsa's Body: Unrated at my Youtube account.


	48. Chapter 48

Hans stood once more on the deck of a ship.

"Sir?"

Hans smiled. This... was more like it! He turned to the steward, waving off his offer for more wine. The prince then requested more delectable cheeses be brought out. Say what he would about the French, by they threw a _smashing_ party!

When they had fished him out of the water, he had, guided by experience, surrendered. The crew laughed hardily, and he then learned that they were, indeed, big fans of his.

Huge, in fact.

Thanks to his analysis of the Black Spot pirates, the International Consortium had put the brigands on the run for the first time in decades.

The one thing that hadn't changed was the focus of his time at sea; Arrendelle. Once they fished the way-ward admiral out of the water, they sailed back to hold a review on Baragor's rule.

"Cheers to you, lovely," He toasted the town, letting the sour liquid alcohol run down his throat. For a second there, he allowed himself to feel actual grief for something he missed;

Elsa.

"Cheers to you too, lovely," He said quietly.

"My name is Ellen!"

The commotion drew Hans' attention. A blond woman was being accosted by a couple of guards. For one impossible moment, she almost looked like... no.

"Take her to the dungeons," The prince commanded wearily. He stepped down the gangway and bumped into-

"Sorry," Said a familiar voice. Hans' head spun so hard, it hurt. He grabbed her.

"Excuse me," He said, with a falsely friendly tone, "I'm looking for a companion..."

"I don't do that kind of work, sir," Said the raven-haired beauty. She was quiet, small, and looked a lot like the queen. Hans let his lust go on auto-pilot.

"You do now, congratulations. Unless, of course, you feel like following your friend Helen...?"

The girl swallowed hard.

"No sir."

"Come here," He commanded, feeling the force of his command on his shoulders again. Perhaps he wasn't king, but facing his fears... maybe he wasn't destined to live afraid. And more to the point, during the trip back to Arrendelle, Hans realized his desires towards the queen contained unequal parts respect and lust.

The girl stood in front of him, "Yes sire?"

"What's your name?" He queried.

"Jo, your majesty."

"You're very pretty, Jo," He said quietly, "I think you need my help, Jo. Do you, _Jo_, know why that _is_, Jo?"

She looked to the side, "I'm just here for the-"

'Jo' was cut off as the hardened prince trapped her against the side of his ship.

"I knew it! I knew you weren't dead," He hissed, "_Eeeeeellllllsa!"_

The queen squirmed and wriggled, "Let me go!"

"No," He said calmly, "although I am sure that Baragor would _love_ to see you again!"

She wriggled a bit more before stopping herself, "I heard... I'm supposed to be dead."

Hans nodded, "I put that in my report, yes."

"...what will it take... for me to stay that way?"

He smiled darkly, "I want something you've never given anyone, something you'll _never_ give anyone again."

"...Yes?"

"Kiss me," He ordered.

She burst out laughing, "Ha ha ha! You must be insane."

"No, I'm Hans, also the leader of this fleet, and brother of a guy who needs you dead. Now... do as I command, or we can have a very different conversation with your sister with your severed head as the main topic of discussion."

Elsa paled. She looked around worriedly, "You... you can't be serious."

"Give me what I want..." Hans breathed in her ear, touching her lobe with his lips, "And you'll find out how serious I am."

She stopped, staring into his eyes trying to figure out which Hans she was dealing with; manipulative Hans? Perhaps. Admiral Hans? Unlikely. Happa Hans? Definitely not. Fearful Hans. No.

This might be a new side of him.

"...you won't tell?" She asked worriedly.

"A gentleman's word," He whispered, inches from her lips. He wanted this so long. And now... now that he had dealt with his obsession to kill her (mostly) he figured that a kiss would deal with any lingering desires.

He was, of course, very, very wrong.

She was a terrible kisser- leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his directly, and briefly, before slamming her head back against the wood (painfully, one might add) before taking a second to look panicked, and running away.

Hans let out a cuss. This was supposed to quench the fire he had for her. Not make it burn brighter. He had to have her now. All the violence and bloodshed within him now turned to lust.

Still, he couldn't lust after her if she was dead. So, there was only one solution; help Elsa. For now. Then undercut her, seduce her, and use her until his system tired of her.

...hopefully. That was the best case scenario. Of course, if the past were any indication, they, more likely than not, would start circling each other, looking to figure each other out all over again, then his brothers would interfere, and no matter how hard he tried to use her and loose her, he would crave her love.

Hans climbed up the gangway. His life had gotten so much better since he started going after Elsa. Only time would tell what would happen next.


	49. Chapter 49

Elsa felt disgusted with herself.

How could she be so stupid? Hans is, was, and likely, forever shall be, a jerk. Maybe, once or twice, she imagined that there might be more to him than...

no. He just loved power. Whatever that fear-thing was he had shown was simply what he looked like when he didn't have his way. She wiped her mouth of him.

HOW DARE HE?!

She paused to let a breath of frustration escape her. The growing hair under her wig was getting itchy, but at least it was there! She had defeated those pirates... kind of.

Actually, she kind of hadn't defeated them. They let her go.

It had come as quite as shock. The pirates had surrounded her, Hans, in his bloodrage, had stupidly leapt over the side of the ship. The ex-queen had managed to sigh irritably about that. Just as the young woman was about to blast the ship with ice, one of the beasts stepped forward, "You're Baragor's enemy!" He pointed. She smiled, and nodded.

Immediately, everyone around her relaxed.

"...yes..."

"We want to give him a message..."

Elsa's eyes went wide.

"Let's rape her first!" That man was quickly thumped on the head.

The lone figure in the middle of the deck addressed the crowd, "Do **not** underestimate me," She turned to the leader, "What's the message?"

...

And so Elsa returned to Arrendelle.

She learned, that night, that Baragor was the Black Spot. And that his henchmen were discontent that the prince was safely tucked away in her home while the rest of them were out at sea, with their lives on the line.

The conversation had lasted seconds before the ship was attacked. Elsa watched as the International Consortium made quick work of the pirates using some of His Royal Jerkiness the 1sts more civilized methods.

Elsa leapt to Hans' side as they fished him out of the water. Under interrogation, she pretended to be his servant. If the crew knew she was Elsa of Arrendelle, they might hang her then and there.

They allowed 'Jo' to integrate with the rescued civilians. She tried her best to stay out of Hans' way (the ship was enormous) but he always seemed just around the corner.

And now he had caught her. Like he had known she was aboard the whole time, and snatched her up when her freedom was in sight.

Bleh.

She wiped her mouth again. Men were disgusting, Hans in particular.

A part of her was kind of... complimented? He found her pretty. Was she a horrible person for being proud of that? Did she need serious mental help?

She paused, looking at her reflection in a window. Where was the queen? Where was her Royal Unapproachableness? When did she become this weak woman who had to rely on looks- her train of thought stopped as her wig slipped, revealing the thing she wanted to hide most in the world.

"What beauty?" She asked. She didn't need mental help. She just wanted to feel pretty again. Yes, Hans deserved to be smacked for being so forward, but... it was nice that someone could still find her gorgeous.

Not that it mattered. No, he was a bad, bad man. He lied, and cheated, and had _amazing_ abs. So... no way she would ever even _think_ of going down that path!

No doubt something was wrong with her, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was stopping the wedding. Once she and Anna were back together, Elsa would figure out how to straighten out the men in their lives.

Little did she know, it was too late already.


	50. Chapter 50

Anna took one last look at herself in the mirror. She would never be the same again.

...where had the world gone so wrong? When she was young, the princess knew what she wanted for a wedding; a handsome prince, her sister, and her parents. Her parents were dead, her sister was missing, presumably dead, and her handsome prince had something to do with her sister's death, and he too, would be dead soon enough.

She held up the dagger before tucking it into her flowers.

Kristoff had left her no choice. She wanted to be free, to love whomever she wanted to love. Now she had been sold to the highest bidder like a piece of raw meat. The council was trying to cover their tracks, the princes were trying to cover their tracks. The only person in the castle who was not scheming was her. Until they forced her into this.

Weddings were supposed to be grand, happy affairs. Sadly, the guest list was cut short to accommodate the needs of the International Consortium. Sure, there were representatives of every nation there, but really they were just making sure the small port town was co-operating in the war against the Black Spot pirates.

The whole ceremony was a blur. The priest was the same one at Elsa's coronation. The poor man shook when the rings came.

"You poor, poor soul," She thought, "You'll never officiate another ceremony after this."

"Have you prepared your vows?" He asked in a nervous tone. Anna nodded. She turned to Kristoff.

...

...had she turned for a moment, and actually paid attention to the crowd, she would have noticed a robed figure trying to get her attention. If Anna's mind had not wandered, she would have noticed a breeze of cool air on her back coming from that figure.

Had she turned to face the audience to announce her wedding vows, she would have, no doubt, spotted Hans, and had an excuse to stop the ceremony. But so determined was the princess, that all other escape routes were closed to her.

"Kristoff... do you love me?" Her voice broke a bit. She just wanted to hear it one more time. He smiled, all goofy.

"I love you, Anna."

She cried a bit, "I always knew... you loved me enough to die for me..." She started crying, sobbing, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

A firm hand went to her shoulder, "It's okay."

Her tears stopped, and she looked into his eyes for reassurance, "It is?"

"Always. You are my greatest treasure, I would do anything for you."

The screaming didn't start until his blood started dripping on the floor. Anna's eyes never left Kristoff's but everyone else's was on the blade in his chest.

The priest ran away.

Hans ran up, "Brother!" He called.

Kristoff collapsed into Anna's arms, reassuring her it would all be okay. The mysterious figure vanished from the scene as Hans approached.

"It's okay," Said Kris, "Elsa... might still be alive..."

"What?" Questioned Anna, "How?"

"Hans..." He grunted out, before sensing his time was up, said, "I love... you."

His little brother watched as the light went from his eyes, "Seize her!" He hollered, "Where's Baragor?!"


	51. Chapter 51

Everything was upside-down. Kristoff was dead, Anna was in prison, Hans was alive, and Elsa was missing, hopefully dead.

And, worst of all, the whole thing had been done **in front of the International Consortium!** As if that weren't bad enough, they were now in talks with Hans, the hero!

Baragor muttered angrily.

"Excuse me," Bowed a servant girl.

"Out with it, maid," He snapped.

"Your... beastly associates wanted me to tell you how displeased they are that you are here, sipping champagne and... what was the phrase?" Elsa paused, letting the distasteful language roll off her tongue, "putting it to the pretty princesses, yes, something like that, but a bit cruder."

Baragor's eyes went wide. He turned around. Elsa was there. He could kill her!

"Well, I suppose I might have disregarded one or two duties as leader," He said amicably, "What's it to you?"

"Nothing," She said sweetly, "but it means a great deal to Hans that you shipped him overseas, tortured him, and tried to kill us. Twice. Did you know that the ship you sent was already being pursued? They didn't even have time to do any real damage to me..."

She shook her head in disappointment.

"Oooooh... I'm sure I could correct that," He said, taking a step forward. The smile on her face made him pause, "What?"

"Hans is in the next room, telling them everything about you, and you're wasting valuable time arguing with me, instead of escaping..." She shook a finger at him.

"Someday," He swore, "I'm going to come back, and I'm going to nail you and your sister to the deck of my ship and watch you scream, and burn and cry."

Elsa stood her ground, "I'm not afraid of you."

Baragor leaned in closely, "...you should be."

He left. Elsa's shoulders fell. She'd hoped her bluff would work. Hans was indeed organizing things, but he gave no indication whatsoever that he cared to stop Baragor.

She stomped down the halls, pretending to still be 'Jo'. Heading to the main hall, she went to the two people in the world she understood the best.

"Kai, Gerda... where is he?"

The two were sobbing into each other's sholders. They looked at her in confusion for a moment.

"Where's your son?" She explained.

Kai guided her to where Kristoff's body lay.

"How long did you know?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I knew he had to have help from someone inside the castle. A couple old enough to be his parents. I knew when Hans was coming because you told me, he knew where I went because you told him. You were still working for the boy you adopted. Why?"

"You would understand if you had children, ma'am."

The double doors were shut against entrance. Elsa pushed through them anyways. Hans sat at the head of the table, looking crushed.

"I told the servants to leave me be," He ordered.

"I'm no servant," She responded with more confidence than she felt.

"...you are now, Jo," He said. She sat beside him quietly.

"He was your enemy," Her whispered came quietly, but echoed in the hall.

"Who isn't?" He chuckled back.

"Me."

He laughed, "I... wanted nothing more than to kill you. For months. And now... Kristoffer... who loved Anna more than life, is dead, by her hand. Where's the logic? Where's the fairness?"

"The world isn't fair."

Hans put his head in his hands, "...I have to find Baragor."

"He's on his way out."

The prince sighed, "...I don't have anyone in the world left, really. And nothing ever gets any better. I go to sea to serve my country, I get attacked by pirates. I take to land to rule Arrendelle, I get arrested, I work for Arrendelle, I get kidnapped and tortured."

Elsa laughed, "I know how you feel..."

Hans looked at her for a moment, "You really do, don't you?"

For just a moment there, his lust was non-existent. He just wanted to be there, and be held. Instead, he got up and walked away.

That was power. His favorite brother was dead, and he dealt with it like he didn't care.

Elsa watched feeling sorry in her heart that he thought that was the way to deal with grief.


	52. Chapter 52

And so it was that the International Consortium had to, once more, nominate a leader for Arrendelle. Elsa was gone, (supposedly) Anna was a murderer, Kristoff was dead, and Baragor was coming under more and more suspicion.

Therefore, Hans was summoned to the Council Room and informed that his dream of being king of Arrendelle was about to come true.

Almost.

"Technically, you're just a military over-seer," Answered the French ambassador, "But don't worry- as far as the people are concerned, your word is law. Congratulations. You've done it."

But Hans did not rejoice.

"I thank you for this honor. But Arrendelle isn't mine, not yet," He sighed, "Good day, gentlemen."

"If I may ask, Admiral, what exactly _do_ you want?"

Hans' eyes glazed over for a moment...

"Come to think of it, gentlemen, I have somewhere to be."

The prince ran from the room, "Kai! Where is she?"

"Sir?"

"Where... is Elsa?!"

Kai stuttered out a reply, "Uh, uh... oh..."

"Bring her to me!" Hans demanded. He knew what he wanted.

"...yes sir."

"This will be somewhat informal, Kai," explained Hans, "Send her to my bedroom."

The elderly man frowned but obeyed. It's not like there was much choice in the matter.

Admiral Hans Westerguard, Protector of Arrendelle, and Scourge of the Black Spot sat himself comfortably behind his desk. His heart pounded as he waited for Elsa's arrival. He busied himself with paperwork in the meantime.

After a span of time that was far too long for his liking, a knock sounded at the door.

"Yes?" He asked cautiously.

"Sir, I have... the person you requested," Answered his servant.

"Let her in," Hans said quietly. He flushed red with excitement, "Okay, Hans, everything you've ever wanted is going to be right in your hands."

Even in a robe, Elsa was devastatingly beautiful. Certainly one of the most gorgeous girls on the planet, easily the most of any he'd ever seen.

She stood there in silence, watching him.

Kai, traitor though he was, stood behind her protectively. After a few moments, he cleared his throat, "Ahem, sir, should we come-"

"That will be all, Kai," Hans snapped, looking up, "And shut the door behind you."

The servant nodded and obeyed, trapping his queen in a room with the most dangerous enemy she'd ever faced.

Elsa stood there, trying, and failing, to not draw attention to herself.

"Take it off," Commanded Hans. Elsa went rigid.

"Wha-what?"

The slow rage that played across his face stunned her. Gone was the coward, the weakling that had been mocked by his brothers, his enemies, and his queen. Now, before her stood a vicious, victorious predator.

"Take. It. Off." He repeated. Slowly, she slipped out of the disguise. The ex-queen was still wearing her snow dress, the new one she'd whipped up for herself. It was a bit more suitable for adventure than what she had been wearing as queen.

He nodded, rising, "What exactly are you thinking?"

A truthful answer was that she was thinking about running away, but that would do her no good.

"I think... you called me here for a reason," She answered carefully. Hans nodded.

"Yes... I did, didn't I? You know, 'Jo', I have more power than I have ever had in my whole life. I could, say, throw you into prison next to your tasteless sister and watch the two of you slowly starve to death," He smirked, "That would be funny, right?"

Elsa swallowed, ignoring the threat. This was the same Hans she had met a year ago at her coronation, just another side to him she wasn't used to- yet.

"If you say so," She answered.

"Hmmm..." Obviously she was not easily scared. Good for her, "If I want something, I take it. I like that philosophy. It's quick, simple, and easy," He reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

Elsa resisted the urge to back away from him immediately. Surely the man in front of her was not so foolish as to...

"Hans," She said, glaring into his eyes, "What do you want?"

He smiled, releasing her evenly, "I have what I want. Or I'll soon have it. But you, you've got problems lady. You were caught next to a known criminal; this 'Ellen' character. And with nowhere to go, you'll end up on the streets or in prison. Oh," He made a noise of concern, "But who will look after all the people you care so much about?"

"You will?" She questioned. He shrugged.

"My favorite brother was Kristoff. How'd that turn out?"

Elsa shuddered. Hans continued.

"You told people you were my personal servant. I like that idea. So, we're going to run with it. Or I can send you to prison. Your choice," He held his arms open as if he were about to hug her, "Well, Jo, what do you say?"

Elsa took a second to get her bearings. She could not count on the council to help her, Kristoff was dead, Anna was in prison and the International Consortium was so busy covering up their mistakes it was _extremely_ unlikely that they would help her.

"How may I serve you... sir?"

"Master," Hans answered conversationally, "You will call me, Master," He went back to his chair, and leaned into it critically, "...let's do something about this," He waved up and down, "Get up."

Elsa bowed. Okay, yes, this was humiliating and hurtful. But she was alive, Anna was alive, and Hans showed only a few signs of insanity, which was better than before. She could take a bit of condescension if it meant staying in her home.

"Yes... Master."


	53. Chapter 53

Anna sat in her cell quietly. She'd cried herself out completely. There was nothing left in her, nothing. She was totally hollow. The shell that was her heart kept beating for some reason.

She coughed.

Food, water... sleep. She had need of these things. When Elsa was queen... a pang hit the princess' heart. Her sister didn't let prisoners starve. She saved them, cared for those who violated the law.

That was why they had been such easy prey for the Southern Isles. The princes saw them as weak, and easily manipulated. They saw her that way, or at least they did before she killed one of them. But now what? They wouldn't kill a princess. And she doubted very much her worst enemies on the planet would simply let her go...

So she was just down here for the last two days, slowly dehydrating and starving. Footsteps made their approach.

"Kai," Anna greeted. She knew that he was supposed to be Kristoff's father, though his true father had been on a throne.

"Your majesty," Kai replied, "Please, you have been commanded to eat."

"I don't follow orders," She explained, not meeting her friend's eyes.

"You should follow his," Swallowed Kai nervously. This conversation was getting her nowhere.

"Did he mention Elsa at all?"

This was all she truly cared about. Anna knew what the official report stated; Elsa had been lost in action. But since Kristoff thought she was alive...

"...we are forbidden to speak of her," answered the elderly man. Anna let out a groan of anger, "But please eat. This food was not easy to come by. He... he is concerned that you believe yourself above the law."

"I'm not," Said Anna, "I just don't believe anyone else was following the rules."

Kai smiled, "We all feel that way, sometimes."

Anna ate quickly, "So... what's his play now that Kristoff is gone?"

"To find Baragor," Seeing her confusion, he explained, "After the failed wedding, Baragor fled, apparently onto a pirate ship. It's quite the scandal."

Anna made a rude noise, "And that's the guy they let run my country. So who's in charge then? Sven?"

Kai swallowed, "Protector of Arrendelle, Admiral Hans Westerguard, Prince of the Southern Isles."

Anna spit her food out, "Are you serious?! They let that ass-ssssembled..." She corrected herself to sound more princess-y, "Poorly assembled man-boy on the throne?!"

"Well, he's not technically on the throne but..." He sighed, "He has a new assistant. That's something, right?"

"Why should I care if he hired some guy to-"

"It's a girl."

"Oh..." Anna paused, "Great, he's probably going to flirt with her endlessly, break her heart, and abandon her."

The two stood in relative silence as Anna finished off her wedding cake. And no, the irony was _not_ lost on her.

"She didn't abandon you," Kai whispered. Anna shrugged.

"I feel abandoned."

She had no idea how much her elder sister was sacrificing for her.


	54. Chapter 54

The next few days were kind of humiliating for Elsa. Hans harassed her. When he wasn't busy arming the military, initiating policies, or in a meeting with her cabinet, the Protector would stop by to see his favorite servant doing what "she did second-best on her hands and knees" wearing an outfit he approved of.

"Gr..." Elsa's frustrations hit a peak. This was ridiculous! Her skirt was _way_ too short, and her bodice was _way_ too tight. She felt like a piece of fruit getting squeezed between two fingers. Hans always found ways to find her wherever she was, and talk. It's not so much what he said, so much as how he said it. The prince would spend ten minutes describing a bookshelf using a tone and details that made the ex-queen blush redder and redder each passing moment, feeling like an exposed nerve whenever he was around.

Of course, he ordered her to hide her identity for both their sakes, but still. It would be nice to go a day or two without him there... teasing her.

"Jo," He ordered, while he put his hands on her shoulders, slowly, slowly... rubbing them against her. It looked comforting until she saw what it did to her blouse.

"Yes master?" She queried in a trembling tone. This was beneath her and they both knew it. She was queen, and had the power to kill at her fingertips. He had her dusting. With a feather-duster. What a waste!

"I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with your job," He smirked, rubbing circles into her back.

"I... feel... capable..." She muttered. He laughed. This wasn't going to end anytime soon, was it?

"Good, because I think you're being underutilized. A... virile young woman like you? You ought to be doing something a bit more..." He paused, leaning in, pulling her up to his face, "strenuous."

Elsa blushed, but decided she had to stop him before it went too far. After his brothers had laid waste to her political standing, hunting her, and almost getting her raped to death by pirates, getting dressed up like some floozy was not high on her list of intolerable actions. But it was still there.

She was Queen Elsa of Arrendelle, and she demanded respect!

"Hans," She growled, "I don't want you to get the wrong impression here. What exactly do you want?"

Okay, not what she wanted to tell him, but that would work.  
"I want a reason..." He paused, looking far away. It was the same look he used to get on his face, but this time, less fear. No chanting of smoke, death, fire, and blood, but of softness, warmth... love?

"Whatever your reasoning, I am late for a chore _you_ gave me," She brushed passed him. They could discuss her personal space another day...

"Change in plans," Hans said. She paused, "I want you," He explained, drawing her in. He tried to kiss her lips again, but only hit her cheek. He smirked, "Playing hard to get, eh? Well, I don't mind playing myself. What do you want, Elsa?"

"Respect."

The two stood there for a moment. She could see the gears turning in his head, but had no idea what he might be thinking.

"Very well. From now on, when you're off-duty, you may wear whatever you wish. And no one else is to make any comment on your uniform," He frowned, "They are to be informed that you wear it at my pleasure, and that it is a symbol of your service to me."

This was far from the victory she had wanted, but... but at least she could dress sensibly when he wasn't around. Plus, she wouldn't be getting grief from any other staff members now.

Besides, there was the chance that Hans had an actual reason for wanting her to look like this. It gave her greater mobility, plus... it drew attention away from... er, well, her face, actually.

Hans ran his hands through her hair- which had just started to reclaim its former length, "And if anyone, and I mean_ anyone_," He clutched her locks possessively, "gives you trouble about it, you let me know, understood?"

"Yes, master," She bowed and made her way out.

Hans stood there, kicking himself. He wanted so much more, but... but to take her by force would be something his enemies did.

So he had to give her very, very good reasons to come to him. But this 'respect' thing, how could he give her that? He respected her already, he just... really... _really_ wanted her. Needed her. But if he gave her the option of saying 'no' what then? What if he laid himself before her and she just rejected him?

Hans did not like this train of thought. It made him seem weak, vulnerable. He would have Elsa, even if it killed him.


	55. Chapter 55

Elsa stood behind Hans, taking notes. He wasn't... stupid. Just arrogant.

Whenever he made a slip in his policies, she would (gently) encourage a ratification. Even if he did not listen to her, she would simply jot down what she knew was best. It wasn't much in the way of control, but...

"Master," She said.

"Hmmm...?" Hans wasn't in much of a playful mood today. According to him, Baragor was dead, but on the off-chance he was alive, they needed a contingency plan.

"I need something..." She gripped her pen tighter in her hand. Saying something like _that_ around someone like _him_ was like poking a tiger with a meat-stick. It was just tempting him. Hopefully, his desire was somewhat cooled since he was worried about the possibility of invasion.

Slowly, a huge grin spread across his face, showing the sharp tips of his teeth. Elsa swallowed hard.

"Oooooh... Please, enlighten me. What could I possibly do for you. You are... my top priority," He purred. Technically, that was true. At the top of the list was 'Queen Elsa' and at the bottom, he had made her write, 'problems Jo has'. It had been a long list.

"I... was hoping that... since I'm your executive assistant and all that... we could... you could give me some power."

His eyes flashed dangerously, "I assume this has something to do with the upcoming Spring Dance?"

She nodded. It was an Arrendelle tradition dating back centuries. The fact that Hans was aware of it was no huge surprise. The fact that he knew what she wanted was not so surprising either. Westerguards had a way of getting into people's heads.

"Have a seat, and we'll talk," He said. She looked around his bedroom. Hans enjoyed having meetings here. He insisted they were much more efficient. Elsa worked much quicker since she was so nervous to spend a great deal of time here.

"Um..." He occupied the only chair in the room. The only other option was the bed, "No thanks. It seems a bit too forward, don't you think?"

"I gave you an order, Jo," He smirked, "I just want you comfortable."

She tried sitting at the edge of his desk, which was still way, way too close.

"Master, oooo!"

He grabbed her by her waist and set her in his lap, "...you didn't look very comfortable there," He smirked. She sat rigidly, his hands like vises on her hips. After a second, she relaxed, confident that he wouldn't take it too far. Every time she stalled, he got more aggressive. Now it was time to start making progress on her side of the game.

"I want you to order the staff under me," She blushed as he leaned closely, chuckling in her ear.  
"Under you, eh?"

She ordered herself to focus on the problem at hand, "I want to run it this year. Anna always loved the dance. But she didn't go for years because... she was outside my room... seeing if I could go."

Hans stopped stroking her, and giving her ghostly kisses, "You really do miss her, don't you?"

An image of Anna, all alone and starving- freezing in her cell lit through Elsa's mind, "...yes."

Hans nodded, "This is acceptable. I will inform Gerda," He then went back to work on her, stroking his hands up and down in a smooth fashion, "...is there anything else you need," He paused, and used her real name, "Elsa?"

"No, Master," She got up and ran from the room, three shades of red. The ex-queen barreled into the kitchen and immediately set her staff to work.

It had been more than a year since her coronation. Almost more than a year since her sister's mysterious disappearance. She was getting used to life kicking her while she was down. Still, she was allowed some power, so she immediately took advantage of it, giving out orders and organizing the celebration. The staff set to work except for...

"Who do you think you are?" Elsa turned to find a woman by the name of Ilyana glaring at her. The girl continued, "You're not my boss. You're just my boss' whore."

Elsa glared. Partially out of anger, partially out of guilt. It seems like the only reason Hans gave her anything was...

"I'm still in charge," Elsa said, letting some anger into her voice, "If you have a problem, you can take it to the Protector himself, and we'll see how he treats you."

The girl went silent. Elsa had won, but she still felt the sting of Ilyana's words. She kept telling herself she was just doing what she could to survive, but really, wasn't she just making excuses...?


	56. Chapter 56

It was time to take back the power. Elsa sneaked into her master's room. Hans was asleep in his bed, tossing and turning, drenched in sweat. Moaning about fire, and smoke and ash. It wasn't as bad as it had been. She brought calmness and peace of mind that he desperately needed.

She extinguished her candle and sat beside him. In a few moments, his nightmare got worse, and she gently shook him awake. He bolted up, "What? Where-?"

"Are you okay?" She asked. He shrugged. At times like these, it was easy for the ex-queen to lose herself in the moment. Hans wasn't in charge right now, and neither was she. They were just two people, in the dark, desperately scrambling for answers.

"Why are you here?" An excellent question. Why did she think this was a good idea?

"I need something," She pushed him back down, gently.

"I need something too," He playfully growled, "What?"

Elsa sighed, "...honesty."

Hans said, "No." And rolled over.

"Fine," She said, "I need Anna."

Hans was silent for almost a minute before answering her, "...no."

Elsa's heart sank like a stone. She couldn't give up on her sister. Images of the poor girl starving in a freezing cell kept Elsa up at night. She needed to help her.

"Please... I need her. I cannot bear to give up hope!"

"She murdered my brother in front of me," He growled.

Elsa thought that was a bit rich since he had left Anna to die a couple of times, but let it go.

"...I'll do anything you want," There, she'd said it. There was absolutely no way he could turn her down now. Her stomach did odd flip-flops as she waited for the high prince he would extoll-

"No," Strangely she felt hurt and insulted.

"...what?"

Hans rose in his bed, glaring at Elsa, "I cannot restore Anna's place as princess any more than I can restore yours. I am a protector, _the_ protector, of everyone within Southern Isles territory. I will not let Anna out of her cell."

Elsa's heart broke, "But... she'll die without me..."

Hans blinked a couple of times, "...you'd do anything, for her?"

The ex-queen nodded. He motioned her closer.

"Anything," She insisted. A gut feeling crept up her spine; somewhere in a very powerful part of her humanity, she knew exactly what he wanted, and the depths to which he would sink to get it.

He nodded, "I won't release her," yet he pulled back the covers of his bed. Elsa fought back against the emotions rising in her chest. She had to be brave. For Anna.

The ex-queen walked to the other side, lying down stiffly. She determined not to move a single inch until she was sure Hans was done with her.

He pulled the blankets back up over her shoulders, saying nothing in the darkness. She said nothing as well. Minutes ticked by. Her muscles grew sore as she kept them clenched the whole time.

...

Nothing. He did nothing but stay on his side and sleep soundly. She did not. Elsa lay awake for hours wondering what just happened, what Anna would say, why Illana hated her so, and why Hans didn't just... just...

It was a long night.


	57. Chapter 57

Hans opened his eyes, better rested that he had been in weeks- years, debatably. It was her- the snow witch, that did this to him.

He felt alive, and warm, and loved. Sure, she really hated his guts, and found him an oppressive, opportunistic a-hole, but underneath all of that... she was capable of showing him kindness and compassion. And that was exactly what he wanted from her.

Elsa found herself working all day and into the night. Hans made sure she was as busy as he was. Although he was not above sexually harassing her on the job, he recognized the role she fulfilled; the ex-queen was smart, efficient, and level-headed. Not very good with the staff, but no one gave her that much trouble. Except for Illyana.

And did Hans **hate** her!

She used to serve Baragor. As in... 'serve' you know? Of the many Westerguard traditions, this one was pretty tricky to excuse.

Sure... a young prince could have a nice little maid to cook and clean for him, but what happened to her when he got married and became king or something else politically important? Therefore, it was essential that all servant-girls have a proper understanding of their position, and the _**exact**_ definition of the word 'discretion'.

Since Baragor had fled without her, Ilyana had been somewhat... furious. Her position as head mistress to the mighty Protector was gone. Her authority had been stripped from her, and those that she used to boss around were now...

"Admiral Hans," Bowed the servant girl, "I was hoping for a moment of your time. It has to do with your new... assistant."

The prince snickered, "Well, you have my ears."

"I was hoping for a more prominent part of your anatomy," She smirked.

"What do you want?" He snarled. It was unfair of him to judge her so harshly, but being his brother's bed-mate won her no favors.

All pretense gone, Ilyana grew fierce, "Do you really think you can take a queen and turn her into your personal mistress?"

Hans' face lost all sense of amusement as well, "I can do whatever I want to whomever I want. And what Elsa, or whoever that is, does or does not do in my bed, is none of your concern, _servant_!"

Her eyes narrowed, "I am much more experienced than some... inhospitable icy maid!"

Hans' backhand was a flash. Ilyana hit the ground- hard, "Listen here, and listen good. I have enough problems dealing with Baragor's habits. If I hear even a single word from you on this subject again, I will personally ship you to him. And then you can see how hospitable he will be."

She glared up at him, sensing the battle was at a loss, "What can she do for you now? She's powerless."

"Yes," He said with surprising gentleness, "exactly."

Maybe it was finally getting a full night's sleep for the first time in ten years, or perhaps it was the thought that Ilyana believed he and Elsa could be a thing, but suddenly Hans felt a surge of hope. And, like all emotions, it was a weakness the Westerguard would not indulge for long.


	58. Chapter 58

Elsa kept secrets. Many, many secrets. Most of them from Hans.

The ex-queen was coming to terms with her new life. Obviously, she wished to rule Arrendelle once more, but there were many legal obstacles. Mostly, that it would take the endorsement from the Protector and a vote from the International Consortium. Ignoring the fact that Hans had everything; the kingdom, the people's respect, her sister... Everything she'd lost, he had found.

She had no leverage. She didn't even have an identity. The one thing she had over him was his obsession with her. For whatever reason, he wanted her. Currently, that was enough for him, but there was no way she could remain his servant. She was destined to be a ruler. And Hans was destined to perish at the hands of pirates.

Their lives were laid out for them before they were old enough to have a say.

Elsa made the most of her situation. Unfortunately, Ilyana made the worst of it. Every time the blond-turned brunette beauty made a single step forward, the vindictive Southern Isles maid did her best to bring her back down.

Kai reported that the count Elsa had done on the kitchen's sugar was inaccurate. The ex-queen went to recount it, and discovered that someone had ripped open all the bags and dumped it all over the floor. She sighed wearily and saved as much as she could.

Ilyana.

Elsa tried her best not to get angry. She could handle this. it hurt, but she could get through the tough times.

It was hard enough walking down the halls. Even though she and Hans had never... actually... you know- in the bed, people treated her like she _had,_ and that mattered for some reason.

While she was on the floor, two cooks entered the kitchen.

"I heard she sleeps in his bed," one whispered.

"I heard she _doesn't_ sleep!" The other scoffed. Elsa went to the back of the pantry and hid until they left.

It wasn't fair.

In fairy tales, people who showed kindness and love were rewarded, and harsh, mean people got what they deserved. Yet she had nothing. And _he_ had everything. It just... wasn't... fair.

She didn't cry this time. She was too ashamed. That was the worst part of it all; she was a willing participant. Okay, yeah, he leveraged things against her, and coerced her, and made her life very, very, very frustrating. But she did play along. For Anna's sake as well as Arrendelle's.

But when would the game end?

After a few hours of recounts, the ex-queen turned faux-whore exited her hiding-place and returned to her master, trying to think of an excuse for the holes in her records.

She may not have been as good a liar as he, but she could try.


	59. Chapter 59

Baragor did his best to stay alive. This whole plan was flawed from the start. It was supposed to be a clear-cut victory, blackmail one sister by using the other one against her, take over, and frame someone for his crimes.

Instead, Hans, the littlest brother, had managed to become the biggest pain. He was Protector of the Southern Isles Port of Arrendelle. The International community regarded him as a hero, and what was left of the Black Spot pirates feared him as the worst of villains.

A stab of jealousy coursed through the Westerguard. He recalled some of the books that he'd read on his family's history. Yet of all the infamous incidents, Baragor doubted that his would forgotten.

"Kill Elsa, kill Anna, repeat..." he muttered to himself. When he had watched his brother in prison, he had not appreciated just how much a man could hate the girls. Now he understood- Anna, so self-assured. She was tough and energetic, but had an attitude that made her seem vulnerable. The princess had a way of getting close to people, and then taking them down a peg or two. Baragor wished she had really been taken by the Black Spot pirates, they would have nailed her down to the deck of their ship and tortured her. Perhaps an opportunity would present itself.

Then, Elsa. Baragor loathed her. She needed to be taught a lesson in humility. She also needed to die. Baragor wanted the pleasure for himself. He'd ordered her death the night of the attack on Arrendelle, but everyone's favorite protector was there.

Which raised a question that had been bothering Baragor for quite some time now; was Elsa dead? He figured Hans would kill her, but now he wasn't so sure.

No one had seen the ex-queen for months, but, like any of his pesky annoyances, she seemed to have endless luck.

Baragor chuckled. Kristoffer didn't. Yet he was one of the worst problems of the group. Unlike Hans, who was motivated by revenge, or the sisters who were motivated by their relationship to one another, Kristoff was motivated by love. And as such, was the easiest to manipulate. At first, anyways. But as time went on, the blonde had displayed a deference to Hans and Elsa that could not easily be explained. Hans was his brother, and Elsa his lover's sister...

yet he began to treat them as a unit...

"No!" Hissed Baragor. It was impossible. Unthinkable! Hans hated Elsa more than anything in the entire world! And Elsa hated Hans. He was just about the only thing she truly _did_ hate!

The idea of the two of them together disgusted him.

But if there was something there... perhaps it could be used as a weapon against Hans. That was something the younger Westerguard would _never_ see coming.


	60. Chapter 60

Anna sat in her cell feeling more at the center of attention than she had at her wedding, "You'll forgive me for the state of my residence," She said with heavy sarcasm, "I wasn't expecting a visitor."

"You may leave, Kai," Ordered Hans. Anna sniggered. He ignored that. The servant left.

"To what do I owe this... displeasure? Nah, overused. To what do I owe this particular unpleasantness, oh Great Protector?"

Hans paced outside of the cell, getting his bearings, "I presume that you are comfortable?"

She gestured to the pillows, blanket and various instruments she'd been allowed, "One of the best outfittings of any prison on the planet, Oh Mighty Slayer of the Wicked!"

He ignored the dig on his character, "Glad to hear you've occupied yourself with coming up with insults for me."

She shrugged, "Not much else to do in prison."

Hans laughed, "I know."

They shared an uncomfortable silence.

"You could try working out. I found that putting goals into place really helped me focus," He nodded, remembering, "I had this chant," He dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups, "One, two, three..."

"Chanting?"

"Uh... nevermind," He said a bit too quickly, rising to his feet, "I was just thinking about you, how you used to be engaged to me?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Oh?"

"I assume you remember that?" He said with some sense of sarcasm.

"Afraid I'll kill another fiancé?" She asked with some bite in her tone.

"...no. Just... what made you like me? I mean; let's just say for example, someone was trying to get close to Elsa-"

"Let me stop you right there," Said Anna, "Elsa doesn't care. Whatever possibility anyone had at getting that close to her dried up a long, long time ago."

"Why?"

Anna gave him a peculiar look, "...why this line of questioning?"

Hans was ready with an answer, "Elsa isn't exactly here right now, is she? I'm trying to figure out what she wants."

"Me," Answered the princess, shoving her mouth full of food, "I'm the only person Elsa ever truly loved. Not our parents, not Kristoff. Just me."

"Must be hard," Said Hans surveying the scene around him.

"How so?"

"...to be so close to her loving you, and yet, now so far, far away..." Hans sighed silently.

"I guess it depends on whether or not she's really dead or not," She shrugged, "So I suppose this means you haven't killed her?"

"No," He answered.

"Why?" This time she was the one to ask the question. It had been bothering her for quite some time. After the disastrous rebellion, Anna had to make up scenario after scenario in her mind to find one in which her sister would still be alive. But in most of them, Hans had simply killed the ex-queen and waltzed back into Arrendelle without taking credit for the murder.

Hans didn't have an answer ready for her, "I am the Protector, I don't owe answers to criminal trash!"

"Even criminal trash you used to date?" She flicked icing at him. He ignored it.

"Especially that kind," He insisted, "If I broke down her barriers..."

Anna snorted, "Then what? All you've proven is you're stronger than her. You're not a Protector, you're not even a man. You're a child with an obsession."

"I have what she wants," Hans countered, "She'll come to me."

Anna's vindictive smile made his blood run cold, "But you won't give it up, will you?"

"Give up?"

"You know," She laughed, "Or... probably not. You can't win a girl by badgering her until she's too weak to fight anymore. You have to prove you can lay yourself aside and let _her _choose."

Immediately, Hans drew backwards. If he loved Elsa, he would give her everything she deserved. Instead, he hoarded it to control her.

Maybe...

"Goodnight, Princess," He said, bowing.

She bowed too, surprised at his change in tone. He left her alone in the dark.


	61. Chapter 61

Elsa found herself constantly tormented by Ilyana.

It didn't help that the red-haired woman managed to ruin everything! She tromped dirt into rooms, stole food, and made a mess wherever she went. It was a nightmare.

'Jo' finished scrubbing the halls on her hands and knees. Her limbs were sore, but she actually got the place to look nice. It was funny, of all the things she'd lost, she still had her home.

And really, that's what life seemed to be about lately; survival. When Anna had disappeared, Elsa had feared the worst. Her little sister had been abducted by an unstoppable pirate lord. The only hope she had was Hans Westerguard. The sisters and the prince were both doomed to die. But they survived. Through luck, hard work, and sacrifice, the three of them managed to hold onto life.

Elsa rose from her place on the floor, her back cracking as she stood. When she was queen, she occasionally made sure to compliment the servants on their hard work. Now it seemed condescending. No one in her position could possibly have understood how hard the labor was.

'Jo' wiped the sweat off her head. Footsteps approached. She stood still, terrified that it was Hans, coming to push her against the wall and grope her, and slightly more afraid that it was Ilyana, coming to make her hard work for naught.

It was neither.

Kai nodded appreciatively, "Prince Westerguard is quite pleased with your work," He said amicably.

Elsa beamed. Apparently praise was nice, "If he was so pleased, then perhaps he could get someone else to do such menial labor? Like Ilyana?!"

Kai laughed hardily, "Of all the ways I would describe her relationship to Prince Westerguard, 'menial labor' isn't the first to come to mind..."

Elsa snorted. It was unqueenly, but she wasn't technically a queen anymore, "It's how I would describe my relationship with 'im!"

"Ha! Imagine if Baragor were still in charge!"

Elsa frowned. It was peculiar to her that Kai had actually betrayed her to the Southern Isles. But now that Arrendelle no longer officially existed...

"What's that?" She pointed to a stack of letters in his hand.

Kai went quiet, "...I... don't know."

Elsa's lips pursed. The seal was that of the Southern Isles, but it was addressed to several foreign dignitaries. Elsa spotted a name belonging to a member of The International Consortium.

"Servant-girl!" Barked a princely voice. Elsa immediately froze upon recognizing it.

"Master," She said, turning quickly and quietly. The look on his face gave her pause. She was sure he didn't want her to know about those letters. After all, she was his personal assistant. It was more than likely that she should have known about them- unless he didn't want her to, "I've just finished the halls!"

"Very good, now follow me," He turned and walked away.

Elsa grimaced, but followed anyways. Sometimes he led her to a new job. Sometimes he took her to his room to be lectured. And sometimes she found herself in a dark room with him running his hands along her-

"Jo!" He barked, "Double time!"

"Yes, master," She picked up her pace. There was no point in fighting him. He was in charge- for now.


	62. Chapter 62

"Elsa."

He said her name. How dare he!

"Elsa..."

"Hans..."

This was getting downright embarrassing. Over the past few weeks, Elsa had been trying to figure out the new rules for their relationship.

It was actually kind of simple; Hans had all the power, and she had barely anything at all. If she wanted something, she had to ask for it. To get her door locked required that she allow him the right to go into her room whenever it suited his fancy. So she gave up some of her privacy so that she could at least get some from everyone else. And the price for such things kept going up.

Currently, Hans had dragged her into a quiet room and they were engaged in... more pleasurable pursuits. Elsa did her best to ignore what her body was screaming at her.

She had to admit Hans was very good with his hands. Every inch of her winding nerves was alive right now, like someone had filled her body with some kind of vibrating liquid. The ex-queen never moaned, never whined or groaned. She kept totally silent so as not to give the Protector the impression she enjoyed their time together.

Elsa let out a sigh of pleasure, but pushed it off as frustration.

The only leverage she appeared to have over him was her company, which, really, made little sense to her. What did he care if she was under him, moaning his name over and over? He was rich, powerful, and princely. Why didn't he just import some hooker? Surely some peasant girl would do the work gladly!

Every time she said his name, it felt like poison on her tongue.

"Elsa..."

He seemed to enjoy saying _her_ name though. He drew back, and she did her best to calm herself. Even though she said and did nothing to indicate excitement, her body betrayed her. Pale, flushed skin, and dilated eyes were the only indicators that she was turned on.

"Well?" She asked. He smiled.

"Anything for you," He got off. Elsa let out a sigh of relief.

It wasn't fair. Sooner or later he would keep pushing her and pushing her until she exploded. And she couldn't even get away by sleeping. Her dreams were filled with visions of Hans... doing things. To her. And she enjoyed them.

At least now her room would be locked up from intruders. Elsa missed having a sense of security. But isn't that why Arrendelle needed a Protector in the first place?

Elsa waited until she was alone in her room with a fresh lock on the door before she moaned the name.

"Hans."


	63. Chapter 63

Hans was pulling the same kind of stunt he usually pulled this time of day. He was re-reading documents, making a point of making Elsa, or 'Jo' as she was now known, waiting. It angered her a bit to have someone else in charge, but, not being a queen anymore meant she could no longer dictate his schedule.

He cleared his throat.

_Oh goody,_ she thought, _he's ready!_

Her sarcastic attitude wouldn't serve her well today.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"I didn't have you executed when I had the chance?"

She was pushing it and she knew it. Hans would overlook the occasional comment as long as her work was excellent, and her work was _always_ excellent. But this might be too much, even for her.

Hans suppressed a smile, "...fine. Do you understand the role of being a personal assistant to a Westerguard?"

Elsa blushed, "Yes master."

She hated saying that, but came to terms with it when realizing he was master of the house, and a master of many of the subtler arts. That didn't mean she was _her_ master. Oh no. She would _never_ give into him!

"Would you like to elaborate?" He asked, smugness as thick as soup in his voice.

She shook her head.

"Very well," He said, "When you become... what you are... it means you have a role to fulfill, a..." He made a deeply disturbing noise. It was primal, like a lion warning off a competitor, "place to belong, so to speak."

Her eyes glanced to the bed. It was made up for two people. She swore mentally, but was determined **not** to go _that_ far. Which... was not impossible. As aggressive as Hans had been, he only coerced, never _forcing_ her decision.

Which was odd considering he currently had all the power right now.

"Yes master," She answered. He nodded, and continued.

"There are benefits to your role. And... responsibilities..." He removed his glove. Her heart quickened. She had read the history of Westerguards and understood the role of the assistant. Although books never truly portrayed lives accurately, it appeared as though the Westerguards grew fond of their underlings. It couldn't be helped, of course. Elsa had always liked Gerda and Kai, even though they turned out to be spying for Hans.

The glove, though, was a different issue. It was a way of communicating with the assistant. When the man married, he'd give her his gloves on his wedding day, fastening new ones on. After all, it was unacceptable for him to keep his mistress around as a married man. The gloves would then signify the place she had had in court. Thus, if ever she fell on desperate times, she could appear in court and ask for help. As long as the display of the pieces was kept subtle, the royal family would ensure her continued prosperity.

Of course, Hans had no fiancée. So there was no reason for him to-

_smack_

Ah, yes, _another_ use for the gloves was as a disciplinary measure. After all, no assistant could be allowed to step out of line. It didn't hurt very much, but it was still insulting. She swallowed her pride.

"I... apologize for my earlier comment," She said stiffly. Then paused as a look of confusion passed his face.

"What are you talking about?"

Elsa then realized she had no idea why she was here.


	64. Chapter 64

Hans suppressed his frustrations. Sure, it was universally unhealthy for him to do so, but, as he noticed, Elsa had to come to _him_. He had to encourage her out of that shell, even if his methods were not... nice. She was always guarded, always on the defense, forcing him to push harder and harder.

_smack_.

She flinched. Somewhere inside, his heart clenched, afraid she would run.

"Tell me why you're here."

"Because you commanded me," She answered, bracing herself.

"...bend over."

She took her sweet time, which was fine with him. Obviously, he wanted her complete and total trust, but at this point, it just wasn't reasonable to expect that.

Hans had a plan. Anna was right, Elsa had put up a wide variety of walls to keep people out. So he needed ways to break those walls down. It wasn't nice, but Westerguards had ways... unpleasant ways... of gaining compliance.

It was the only way he knew how to bring her out. Perhaps if he'd been raised in an honest family that talked about these kinds of issues, and dealt with them, he could console her, and gently save her heart. But he was working with what he knew.

"Why. Are. You. Here?"

Elsa grit her teeth. He waited for her response, no idea what might come out next.

"Because you want me."

Hans paused, "...close enough."

He ran his hand down her back, massaging the muscles. She was tense. It was to be expected.

"I gave you orders, remember? No one is to insult you while you wear," His hand plucked a strap in her top, "This. For me," His voice softened unintentionally, "Working for me gives you certain rights. Protection. You shouldn't be hassled by anyone for obedience."

"I thought I could handle her," Elsa confessed. She stood up, flinching. No blow came for disobedience.

"That's your right as my personal assistant, but really," Hans put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I expect complete..." He smirked, "submission."

He slipped the straps down her shoulders. She let him.

"Wait," He stopped. She glanced towards the door. Hans nodded.

"You're right," He waved her off, "Our interaction need not go on any longer."

She walked out, pushing her clothes back into place.

"Elsa?"

She turned, shocked.

"I meant... I mean," He turned and shut up for the first time in a year, having nothing to say.

"Hans," He turned to her in shock, and was graced with a small smile, "...thank you."

She left him.


	65. Chapter 65

Elsa sat in front of her vanity, slowly stroking her brush through her curls. It had taken some time to adjust to her new hair, but it was actually quite beautiful. She took a moment to consider whether or not hers was worth its weight in gold.

But even a moment of critical consideration led her to scoff at the idea she could measure up to her mum. And that, of all things, hurt her heart. What would her mother say now? Anna was still in prison, and Elsa was, essentially the sex toy of a heartless despot.

Oh, and Arrendelle no longer existed as a country. Elsa had failed as a queen, as a sister, and as a person in general.

Would things have been better if she hadn't extended mercy to Hans? What if she had just killed him on the spot? Would Baragor have been to afraid to attack then?

No one could ever tell the intentions of a Westerguard. No doubt Hans' older brother was off plotting against some unsuspecting innocent. Elsa felt a chill in the room as she realized how dangerous it had been for her to be on the Black Spot pirate's boat.

It was even more dangerous now that her power was gone.

Frustrated, Elsa threw her brush down on the table, cursing. After all that, it was her powerlessness that bothered her. For more than a decade she would have given _anything_ to be free of her curse. But it had protected her. The only reason, she figured, that Hans had backed off as constantly as he had was likely due to the fact that he was afraid of her unleashing it on him.

That would be terribly delightful, she thought. To see the shock in his eyes, the realization of what it was like to be powerless. For a moment, it occurred to her he already **knew** what that was like. But she brushed that thought aside. Thinking of _that man_ in any role but as a condescending, brutish knave made her feel... anyways, getting into his head was dangerous for a variety of reasons. It was better that she simply throw more walls up and close herself off.

Her only power now came in hiding the truth from Hans. Slowly, he was getting everything he wanted, but he didn't necessarily **KNOW** she couldn't stop him.

A knock came from the door.

"Hans, I'm going to bed!" She snapped, in no mood for him. Once the uniform was off, she was free. That was the deal. She had given up a great deal of her dignity to acquire this right, she was going to use it!

The knocking came louder, and louder until she was sure that the entire floor could hear it.

"Just open the door! You have a key, you know!"

There was no indication that he had heard her. She then realized that there was a chance it wasn't Hans on the other side of the door. Soon the knocking became a ramming as someone slammed against it to break the thing down.

...

"Oh no..." Elsa started screaming for help as the door started to creak. She tried bracing up against it, but it started to collapse under pressure.

"Help! Help!"

More than ever she missed her ice powers. She had learned an important lesson in her ice castle; lock your door. If she hadn't left the front door open, no one could have attacked her. But she was over-confident. Never again.

Soon, the door started splintering and Elsa fled, she slid her way into her bathroom only to realize it didn't have a lock.

"NO!"

She braced as hard against it as she could, "Hans?!" She called desperately, praying this was one of his more twisted games of 'Find a Spot on Elsa that Makes Her Moan'. The sound of breathing met her ears, and she knew him well enough **that wasn't him**.

It didn't take long for the new intruder to break his way into the bathroom. Elsa moved back, putting the tub between herself and...

_a black spot pirate._

Panic set in as she remembered these things were. The files Hans had written. Her personal trauma. The smell of blood on the deck. The unrepentant hate in the eyes of the men. Her inability to change any of it. Her utter powerlessness in the face of...

"Enough!" She called, gathering her courage. The pirate froze as her hands lifted, "I don't want to hurt you, but if you force me..."

"Happa Hans!" He declared. Elsa let out a growl of annoyance.

"...why do you people keep dragging me into your fight with him?!"

He looked at her quizzically, "You are his woman..."

She rolled her eyes, "_Technically_, I'm not!"

The pirate cleared his throat as politely as he could, "You know... the maid... which is what you are... _serves _ her master... right?"

Elsa blushed, "um, yes, but we're not... I mean, it's all the same to me if... I mean, if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not get involved with a Westerguard."

He nodded his head, "They deserve to die slow, yes."

The pirate waved his knife menacingly, "Out."

She nodded. His hand circled her neck uncomfortably.

"Where to now?" She asked quietly.

"We wait."

Elsa didn't understand what he meant until she realized that Hans had a habit of calling for her privately. But what could she do? It was not as though she could overpower this thug. And there was no way that he would just let her go, right?

There was a knock at the door. Elsa, on instinct, opened her mouth to answer it, only to have dirty fingers shoved inside.

"Sh..." The pirate commanded. The knock came again.

Elsa waited for Hans to make a demand, or barge in, but he didn't. Instead a note was slipped under the door. She opened it.

...

...oh, wonderful(!)

"I've been summoned," She whispered. A quiet snicker hit her ear, causing her to reflexively explain, "I'm not his woman!"

A.N. I am sorry I didn't crank this out earlier. But.

But. Uh. I have no excuses. Fine, I've been working on the lead-up to chapter 75. As you faithful few have noticed, big stuff happens every quarter, so expect a huge change soon!

And since the change is so far away, count on tons of more tension in the near future.


	66. Chapter 66

Because she was the head of basically everything, Elsa felt responsibility for all the happenings in Arrendelle. Though no longer its queen, she was still running it on an administrative level. She knew how much rice was in the cupboard, as well as what was for breakfast the next day. How could a pirate have snuck in? She should know that sort of thing. It preoccupied her mind. As for the life-threatening situation... she was less concerned. Really.

Yes, really.

She knew how this worked; although the pirates were raping, cannibalistic men, every time she had encountered them in the past, they only had one thing on their minds;

"Happa Hanzzzz..." Muttered the man behind her. She smirked. Really, it was almost comical she had been afraid a moment ago. Basically, nobody cared about _her_ they just wanted _him_. And the second Hans found out there was a pirate in her room, he would come in to protec- no... he didn't care about her, right? He would kill the pirate, or the pirate would kill him. Hans, controlling, manipulative, arrogant, hateful man that he was, would never love. He couldn't.

...right?

"I'm not dressed!" She announced to her visitor. That would get him to come in _immediately_. She blushed, but it wasn't shame. It was nice that someone thought she was beautiful.

"Elsa... may I speak with you?"

All color drained from her face as terror crept its way in. No. No. NO! It couldn't be.

Hans had to be on the other side of the door; Happa Hans, the destroyed and exposure of the Black Spot, the Protector of Arrendelle. If Hans was not on the other side of the door, Elsa was stuck in a room with a murderous rapist with no protection.

"I'm sorry Kai, I'm..." She swallowed, looking at her captor nervously, "Busy."

"Please, it's urgent," He sighed, "Your... presence in needed."

"You know what?" Said Elsa, "I think you can handle it."

"He doesn't want _me._" Another snicker behind her.

"Happa Hanzzz..."

"Still not his woman," She swore. He nodded his head condescendingly.

"And the world is round," He said sarcastically.

"Elsa, please... Hans is very... persistent..."

"Tell him I'm on my way," Elsa felt the shear terror return when Kai left.

The hissing laugh returned behind her, "You're his woman..."

"No, no... I am no..."

He sniffed her hair, "Unlezz..."

She pulled away, suddenly very afraid.

"...virgin."

Elsa swallowed nervously, "I told you I wasn't his woman yet."

He trapped her against the door, running one hand up her thigh.

"No. No. No. No, no, no, no..." She whispered. That hissing laugh met her ears again. Finally, she had enough and pushed him away.

The ex-queen opened the door and moved swiftly into the hall. He followed her out, licking his lips.

"NO!" She pushed him away and ran down the hall to the safest place she knew; her room. He followed her.

Although Elsa pushed herself as hard as possible, a mere castle-raised girl was no match for the sheer muscle of man that chased her. She still felt a slight thrill when she found him out of breath.

"I... will fix... thizzz... virgin..." He hissed foully. He smacked her hard enough to make her see black.

"NO!" She said again. She fought. She always fought. No one had ever taken _anything_ from her without a fight. And she would fight now. When he got close enough, she kicked him as hard as she could in the face before scrambling away. He caught her foot, bringing her crashing down to the ground as he dragged her back into the dark.

"You know I'm unaccustomed to waiting," Said a voice dripping with condescension, threat, hate, and a bit of sexuality. Only one man spoke like that, "And I've been patiently waiting for this girl for a long time."

Elsa let out a breath of relief. A flash of silver in the darkness signaled the presence of her savior.

The pirate fell silently. Without being able to see him, Elsa knew he was inspecting his blade for filth.

"Servant girl," Hans said amicably, "What's for breakfast?"


	67. Chapter 67

Hans' fist hit the table, hard, "Well?"

Elsa said nothing. He felt his frustrations rise. This was bad, really, really bad. He didn't want to think that she'd betrayed him, turned him over to the very worst enemy he'd ever faced. But that was quickly becoming a possibility he couldn't ignore. And that was what made her a danger; that fact that he _didn't_ want her to be a traitor.

Of course, there were plenty of questions he didn't want _her_ to ask. Like how he knew she was in danger. Or how he knew she was coming to his room with a stranger in tow. Likely, she figured that Kai was spying on her, which was not terribly far from the truth.

"Don't you have anything left to say?!" He demanded.

She bit her lip, looked down and shyly shook her head.

_Damn._

"Really?" He sighed, "I suppose nothing's really wrong here. I mean, I protected, and you served. So..." He paused, confused, "Does this make everything okay?"

"Yes Master."

He could see the tears in her eyes. Something had happened, something bad. He took a breath, "Are you okay?"

She shrugged and walked out. He didn't want her to. His first impulse was to run after her; punish her, comfort her, something. It wasn't fair. She still wasn't letting him in. What more could he do? He allowed her to be willfully disobedient. Anna's warning rang in his head, but he refused to believe it. He could reach her, if he kept trying, and he was willing to do that.

He had no way of knowing what was actually going on with her.

Elsa had lost control. And if there was one thing she could not afford, it was to lose control. Every time, **every time** she did, people suffered. Eternal winter, frozen hearts, violent coups.

And now she was truly powerless. The one thing that terrified her more than anything else was that Hans might figure it out. Right now, if worst came to worse, she could threaten to turn him into a living popsicle. Of course, the threat was empty in more than one way. After all, she didn't want to kill anyone, but she was relying on it to keep Hans from going any further than she would allow him to.

She remembered his hands... warm- so warm. It was like her skin was nothing but goose-bumps. She didn't really notice when he wasn't around, but when he was... it was all she could noticed. His hands were just the right size for-

"No, Elsa. No more," She chided herself. Had he not just brought down those fingers into a fist against her? Hans was bad news, always had been, always would be. Her previous attempts to reach him were ineffective.

His hands were just the right size for murder and mayhem. He was a blood-soaked, fire-forged monster who would destroy her if she displeased him. He was manipulative, abusive, and too good-looking!

If he discovered how vulnerable she truly was, he would no doubt take total control; ruining her, her kingdom, and her life- or at least her body. Her life was in shambles already. The vision of him on top of her, pinning her down, laughing in her face, reveling in her weakness.

Elsa felt sick.


	68. Chapter 68

"For your nerves, miss," Kai poured the hot chocolate into her mug. Numbly, Elsa made a mental note to deduct the amount from the total she had prepared for Hans.

"Thank you, Kai," Even though he was technically a Southern Isles spy, the ex-queen found herself trusting the elderly man. It was simply too exhausting to hold betrayal against anyone anymore. Besides, she could use all the help she could get.

"We won't be getting much sleep tonight," Mused the man, "Hans has been doubling and tripling the guard recently. Especially when you are retiring for the night."

Elsa inhaled the wondrous scent of chocolate before taking her first, slow sip. Hans was a scheming, lying, murderous wretch, but he was no fool. It was his complete lack of trust that had saved her tonight.

It was funny, in a way. Sometimes it almost seemed like Hans genuinely cared about her, but clearly he suspected she might try and kill him. Why else would he be in his room, armed and ready for a fight? Maybe he was preparing to kill her. She was so tired of being powerless.

A good hour passed, and Elsa allowed herself to go numb. There was no point in feeling fear when one had nothing to live for. Kai had the good sense to check on Anna who, reported, had ripped a stone out of the wall in fury when she heard that Hans hadn't perished.

Elsa chuckled. The whole world would change, but not her baby sister.

"Kai, I want you to get some rest," Hans appeared out of the shadows. Behind baggy eyes with red lines, Elsa watched her not-lover emerge from the shadows, "You have been through enough."

She suppressed a snort. Yes, tonight had been _very_ difficult on the poor men of the castle. They needed a real break from standing by when she was taken hostage.

Kai nodded and left obediently. Hans walked over, quietly. Elsa, absently, noticed how he stepped like a killer. She ignored him. Usually he was too frightening, but she figured the worst he could do was kill, and he was unlikely to do so. Firstly, he didn't know her powers were gone. And secondly, if he was going to kill her, he would have done so while they were upstairs.

She took another long, slow sip, savoring to cooled liquid on her tongue. Then, Hans did something so terrifying, so shocking, Elsa bolted backwards in shock.

He put his hand on her shoulder and asked if she was okay.

"No!" She screamed, "NO! I am not okay!" She lost all sense of propriety. Forgetting how dangerous he was, she swung on him, striking him in the neck with her nails, "I am terrified! Do you know what almost happened to me?! Why they were here?! I was almost _raped_ because you and a bunch of disgusting monsters can't help but swing your phallic-centric objects at one another. In my home. Which was practically destroyed because of _yet another instance of you lot swinging more phallic objects at one another_! How was your night!? I know you don't go right to sleep unless you murder someone and force me into some sexual act!"

She was huffing and red and exhausted and terrified. Hans stood there, eyes gaping at her.

_Oh no…_

She had really, really crossed a line this time. Hans could tolerate a sharp reply or two. But venting her frustrations at him was basically tempting him to hurt her. In his eyes, he surely believed she was asking for it. Elsa stuttered out an apology. Hans ignored it, walking away. He simply issued another order to her.

"You will sleep in my bedroom from now on."

And that was all.

a.n. Give me love, I give you a chapter


	69. Chapter 69

_Elsa couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Nothing could save her. _

_Hans was on top of her- Trapping her to the cell's bed. Her arms hung limp by her sides. He was angry. It was Hans, but it also wasn't. This was not the Protector. No. This was 'happa Hans' the Destroyer. The man who let his crew be eaten alive, burned to death, all so he could launch a surprise attack. _

_His body stench of blood and death made her retch. The smell hit her as he came closer and closer. His face was bleached through, his skull visible._

_"__I take what I want, you worthless whore," He snarled. She felt his ghost hands grab her cheeks. His licked her face wetly._

_"__No. No…. I'm not… I'm not a whore."_

_He laughed at her childishness._

_"__You sell your body, whore..."_

_"__I have to. It's all I have! I'm not a whore!" She felt the hollowness of her words._

_He laughed at her naïveté, "If you were stronger, more like me, you would have won this."_

_She could feel him positioning himself between her legs._

_"__No, no, no, no, no, please, Hans, stop, I beg of you, pleaaaase…." She felt her panic increasing as he came closer and closer. Her worst fears were realized. Hans wouldn't have mercy, not this time. He wouldn't stop, and she couldn't stop him. _

_No ice, no crown, and no guard. Illyana was right; she was just a whore._

_"__Oh Elsa, if only someone loved you…"_

_The pain was-_

Elsa bolted up in bed, gasping. She was sweating- hard. Gasping for air, she found her arms across her chest. Her heart was beating so fast- too fast to be considered anything but a constant hum as her body caught up with her mind.

No. NO!

….no.

Hans was silent. Of course.

She fought back the tears. But it was pointless. Covering her mouth, she sobbed. The ex-queen sat up, clutching the sheets about her knees in terror.

It was all just a nightmare, a terrible, horrifying, disgusting nightmare. The more she reflected on the logic of it, the less realistic it seemed. Obviously Hans did not have a see-through face.

She turned to check the accuracy of this statement, but found him unmoving, face turned from hers.

Fine.

There wasn't a chorus of Black Spot pirates chanting along to him raping her in the dungeon; that part could wait 'til morning to prove, because she could barely manage to stand up straight, let alone walk.

But still… it had **felt** so **real**.

Elsa let herself cry. This was not the gentle sorrow she had felt before in her life. No, this was ugly, primal. No hope. None.

It was terribly ironic. She used to feel so powerful. In control. Free. But people like her were never truly free.

Hans had all the power. And he would never give it up. Finally, she figured she could breathe normally. The racking sobs subsided and she took several deep cleansing breaths, praying it would get her back to sleep.

Once her whimpers subsided, Hans suddenly rose silently. Almost detached, Elsa watched him in the moonlight.

Hans was not much different now than when he had fallen asleep a few hours ago, except, perhaps, a bit more tired. He stared blankly ahead, as if he did not hear her.

After a few seconds, Elsa wondered if he was sleepwalking.

"…is everything alright?"

He didn't sound angry. Tired? Yes. But it was like talking to Hans without his filter in.

She nodded. He didn't see her. His arm, as if by its own volition, snuck out and touched her shoulder, "Everything is okay. You're safe now."

She laughed bitterly, "I'll… go back to sleep."

"I had the servants bring up your clothes," He said, "All of them. If you want to slip into something to sleep in, I understand."

"Sir-"

"Elsa, it's okay."

She almost believed him, and for that, she felt stupid. After all, she knew he had something big planned for the Spring dance. And Hans always won. And she always lost.

Nevertheless, the dark-haired woman slipped into a comfortable robe before settling back down for the night. She felt his hand against her back. Strange. He wasn't pushing her away, or holding her, just... touching her.

And she couldn't understand why.


	70. Chapter 70

Elsa had to deal with Ilyana _again-_ for hours. She made snide comments, especially savoring bawdy inferences about Hans. 'Jo' tried to be civil when requesting help, but ran into… difficulties.

"Let me carry that for you," Elsa offered.

"Oh, please, let me. I'd hate for you to strain your back since you spend so much time on it. Let Mr. Westerguard know I'm ready when he bores of such a dull little thing…"

The maid even took a couple of shots at Elsa's sister.

"I hope this year's doesn't have some stupid red-head ruining the party for the rest of us."

Elsa inhaled deeply, wishing more than ever she had her ice back. The girl would be gone in a snap; a cold snap.

"I cannot believe this is your idea of Spring fun. What?" The maid quipped, "Do you honestly not know how to throw one of these? Haven't you ever gone?!"

Elsa did her best to ignore it, but it just wouldn't end!

"We need flowers, lots of flowers, but be careful with them," Insisted Elsa. Maybe if she got the music to play loud enough, and the fragrance of the flora was strong enough, Anna would feel like she was actually there. Even in her little cell, the princess could enjoy those things. Because Hans was a bit... softer lately, perhaps he would even let her have leftovers...

"Then again, I suppose, _Jo_," Ilyana said the name with venom, "That you may have gone to **one**; and I'm sure it couldn't be any worse than the one you're putting on. But I know the truth; you don't know how to put one on because you've never been to one. That's why you're so bad at this; you don't even know how to _have _fun."

Elsa took a breath, scratching off an item on her list. The barrage didn't stop.

"Everyone attending will see how stupid this is. Know who else will be unimpressed? Hans- your master. I pity him for being forced to attend this."

'Jo' thought it was pretty rich of this girl to reference the almighty Protector so flippantly, "Yes, get the band to the corner, we'll just have to make sure enough people get their seats ahead of time," Elsa kept working.

"People won't, though," Ilyana snipped, "Then again, at least this year's won't be ruined by that klutzy red-head. What was her name...? Savana? Banana?"

Elsa's eyes flashed as she got angrier and angrier.

"Oh... that's right. It's doesn't matter anymore 'cause _she_ doesn't matter anymore!" Crowed Ilyana.

"**It's Anna! And it matters!**" Screamed Elsa, "What is it? What has anyone done to you that has made you so bitter towards me!?"

Ilyana grabbed the flowers that had just arrived and smashed the pots into the band's pit, "I don't think you understand just how far beneath caring I am," She smirked, "Why don't you go crawling back to our master on your knees and ask _him_ how it works!" She got very, very close to the ex-queen, "Then he'll realize you're nothing in comparison. And he'll strip you of your clothes, because you aren't even a good whore!"

Elsa glared, announcing to the others, "...keep working," she turned, glaring her rival in the face, "I always deliver. And believe me when I say that the Protector wants me, and no one else- ever, to handle things."

"Ahem," Kai's timing couldn't have been worse, "You've been summoned to the Lord Protector's personal quarters." He at least tried to make it sound like he wasn't sending her to her boss' bedroom. Everyone watched the two women glare.

"I'm busy," Grit Elsa/Jo quietly.

"...I'm afraid he insisted," Explained Kai reluctantly. Elsa swallowed. Great, Ilyana had already won this round. And probably the next.

She walked angrily to his quarters. What would he demand next? Her outfit showed about as much bust as was legal in a civilized country, and her skirt was so far about her knees her coworkers could see the tops of her black lace nylons. The only advantage was the cowl, which helped hide her identity.

The only thing she had managed to do with thinking about all this was work herself up into a frenzy. Hans would want more, he always did. And she had do enough to keep him happy or...

Or he might hurt Anna.

She was his prisoner far, far more than Elsa was, and, likely, the only thing keeping Elsa anchored to Arrendelle. And currently, the ex-blond had less power than she had ever had in her life. She knocked lightly on the door. No answer. It was a sign that she ought to be in there already, and she knew it. Working for Hans required a steep learning curve. He had ways of enforcing his tough criteria that frightened her. Elsa opened the door a crack, stepped inside and shut it behind her. Hans was standing straight, waiting for her arrival. He motioned to the chair. Frowning, Elsa walked into the room and sat down in the seat.

"...Master?"

He paced. She could tell he was angry, but was unsure of what that meant for her exactly.

"Do you know how to obey, maid?"

She bit the inside of her lip. This was ridiculous. She was a queen! Still, she took a breath, "I do whatever you order me to do... master."

Hans stopped moving, "That's... not exactly true. You need to learn a bit quicker, then."

Elsa swallowed hard. Seeing that Ilyana was a result of Westerguard training, she didn't want to turn out anything like her, "...master?"

"Roll up your sleeves," He ordered, "You're about to learn why an outfit that shows so much skin allows its wearer sleeves."

She obeyed. After all, she was curious. They were nice sleeves; with designs cut into them. Not very practical for anything, really. She kept catching them on-

_swish-thwak!_

Hans brought down the belt. Elsa stared in shock before a scream burned up her throat. She caught it just in time.

It hurt. It hurt to an unbelievable degree. She squirmed in her chair, but refused to move from it. This was a test of some kind. But in all her reading, Elsa could not summon up one line that could get her out of this.

It took her a couple seconds of heavy breathing to get her mouth back under control. Her face was red, and she panted.

"...what?"

Hans continued, undisturbed, "You are to obey, Jo."

She nodded, that part she understood, "Yes, master, I have been-"

Slap.

She bit down hard not to scream.

"No... you haven't..."

Elsa thought as hard as she could. When had she overstepped her authority? She tried to keep within the bounds of reason, but maybe he thought she had told someone... or maybe... no...

Slap.

Elsa left the chair. The pain was getting too much.

"It's not my fault!" She put her hands over her head trying to shield herself.

"Get back in the chair," Hans whispered dangerously. Elsa obeyed, but started babbling.

"It's this Ilyana! I don't know who she thinks she is, but she hates me, _so much_ I don't understand!"

The ex-queen panted for a moment. No more hits came, so she hugged her sore arms.

"Elsa," Hans said, "Did I tell you to inform me if anyone gave you trouble?"

She thought hard, "Yes, master."

"...did you?"

"No?"

The most bizarre thing happened. Hans knelt in front of her, and held her arms, the parts not sore, "I cannot protect you if you won't let me."

"You're hurting me," She cried.

His eyes were filled with more conflict that she ever thought him capable, "I don't know another way."

She looked down, "...okay."

He stood up. Elsa got bold, "...what about Anna?"

Hans snickered, "She's fine. Eating better than I am." He insisted.

"Prove it," Yes she was skating on thin ice, but she was a master at that.

"Very well," He said amicably, "Tomorrow, you will finish the Spring dance planning, and then go feed Anna. And don't forget the rules; no one can know who you are."

Elsa nodded. If Ilyana had guessed, then maybe Anna could. Her heart filled with joy; she would see her sister again!


	71. Chapter 71

Baragor was alive.

And, of course he was. The International Consortium could study charts, and statistics as much as they so desired, but they never truly understood the enemy. Hans did. It's what kept him up at night- or at least, what used to. Now, he slept soundly next to the ice queen.

Who was surprisingly warm... As a matter of fact he hadn't seen Elsa for a couple of days now. He was an addict; just one more moment with her, just one more touch. Lately though, she was distancing herself. She needed, and deserved, her space. How could he love her without respecting her-

Hans stopped that line of thought. Between feeling sorry for himself (that she would never love him) fearing what Baragor would do, and mourning Kristoffer... he hadn't realized something. It was the day before the spring dance, and he had work to do.

His army was well-prepared to defend Arrendelle. And Hans doubted that, unless the pirates had a couple more traitors in his court, that a frontal assault would be a suicide mission. He had been on suicide missions before. The ships, when they burned down around him, he'd been the one setting 'em on fire. He had been willing to die. But this time was different. This time he knew there was something out there that was just... better.

Elsa.

He knew where her quarters were. Hans slipped in and snooped about her room. Baragor had taken the queen's room, and Hans had seized Anna's. Since the Protector (and all the various titles that the good people of the Southern Isles liked to attach to it) was a very powerful man, he got his personal servant her own room with a lock on the door only he possessed. Before moving in with him, she would ask him to lock her door after a personal inspection (which insured obedience) and every night, if she had been sleeping there.

Ideally, that's how it was supposed to work.

Of course, in reality Elsa stayed with him. So she didn't need him to unlock it every night. He had to open it for her last night, and he wondered why she was so determined to live separate from him. His answer came when he heard humming coming from the bath.

Elsa. Naked.

It was a good time to be alive and male.

Hans marched in like he owned the place, which he kind of did.

"Elsa, may I have a moment," He said from the doorway. Her face turned bright red as she remembered that, although she had locked her door the second she got in, Hans had the key.

Taking her silence as an invitation, the Protector confidently walked in. The smell of perfume and soap filled the air.

"I'm so delighted that you found the time to get ready for the festivities tomorrow."

She nodded her head.

"Do you have an escort?"

Elsa found the courage to speak up, "I... I'm fine, thank you."

Hans smiled, "Good. You should have a night off. I... the Protector is not supposed to dance, though, so you needn't worry about my needs. At least, not for tomorrow night."

He winked, believing she thought him to be an arrogant fool. He had her attention, and, really, that's what he wanted. It was as close to her as he could ever get.

"I took it upon myself to have some of your dresses brought out of storage. Please," He said as kindly as possible, "Make use of them."

He turned to leave, smirking. He knew something she did _not_ want him to know; why was her hair darker? And why didn't she use her powers to turn the water opaque?

"Hans," She said, rising. He could hear her getting up, but... for some reason it just felt disrespectful to turn around. And he cared? "...what are you hiding from me?"

Suddenly, he didn't want to stay anymore. Hans marched out, locking the door behind him. Coming here was a mistake. Elsa... was a mistake. She was dangerous- made him... _feel_ things. He had to keep her at arm's length, control her. And he needed to make sure she didn't figure out how badly he needed her.

The last of the preparations for the spring dance were finished. Elsa had done a magnificent job (of course) and now took a moment to take in the sight. Arrendelle had transformed. Thanks to the Southern Isles, the port of Arrendelle now had an exponentially larger trade route to deal with, which translated into much bigger international political standings.

It also meant that Elsa had a huge budget that she could blow, and no one could stop her- not even the great Protector himself. Elsa blushed as she remembered her last run-in with the prince. Some 'holy' protector he was! Barging in on a young woman like that!

Still... there was just something about him that spoke to a soft spot in her hurt. All he did was strut and pose, but underneath it all, she saw the pain and humiliation. Not that he wasn't gorgeous. She just... was interested in more... cerebral things.

Right now she did not have the time to think about the prince she slept with, er, next to. She had to focus on Anna. Gathering hot soup, blankets and... wedding cake? Elsa made her way down to the dungeon. She braced herself for the worst; Anna alone, starving, dehydrated, her weak body limp as she held onto dear life-

**Bang, bang, bang,**

"Hey, can I get some food up in here?!" Anna's voice called. Startled, Elsa dropped her tray. Cursing her clumsiness, she quickly gathered the items and found Anna... in surprisingly good health. From underneath the cowl, Elsa felt a huge burden lift from her shoulders. Her sister was safe- and as pushy as ever. Her cheeks were flush, as was her waist-line. Only a smidge bigger, but eating through her entire wedding cake alone had done a number, even on a girl who could pound down her throat like Anna.

"About time you got here," She whined, "My mid-afternoon snack was an hour ago!"

Elsa smiled, "Oh, Anna, never change."

"Don't worry," She snorted through the bars as her hands found purchase in dessert before her meal, "I won't."

The petite red-head inhaled her dinner. Elsa watched in awe- not because Anna had the inhuman ability to consume whatever she wanted, as much as she wanted without gaining an ounce, (usually) but because her little sister was okay, thriving, even. If anything, Elsa felt a bit silly worrying about her. Anna took care of herself.

_glug, glug, glug..._

She also took care of a large slice of cake and a pitcher of milk.

"More," Said Anna, motioning the ex-queen turned servant-girl over, "Listen, I know you're not supposed to talk to me, but you _can_ shake your head and stuff. Have you seen the queen?"

Elsa shook her head- literally true, there was no queen to see. Anna punched the wall. Her sister noticed that part of the wall was particularly worn thin. Anna also kept her anger issues, apparently.

"Is that double-crossing snake Hans in charge? Wait, strike that," She held up air quotes, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Is our 'Beloved Protector' still around doing stuff?"

Elsa nodded. There wasn't much harm in admitting that.

"I bet he won't even throw the spring dance this year!" Anna said grumpily. Then she saw Elsa shake her head, "What? No way!"

Elsa turned to leave.

"Hey! Wait a second, are you...?"

The blond turned brunette froze. No. If her sister figured it out... yesterday, the thought thrilled her. Now, it might get them both killed. Elsa knew that Hans had been writing the International Consortium, using a great deal of his political leverage for something big. And if he got wind the sisters were back together.

"No..." Whispered Elsa. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Anna ask a question she'd been holding onto for awhile. A rumor, really.

"Jo?"

'Jo' fled.


	72. Chapter 72

A.N. I'm so embarrassed to confess that I feed off your love. Seriously, I go back through the reviews and soak it up.   
So embarrassing.

I've been asked to continue to update as quickly as possible, and, honestly, I have the next two chapters basically done, but I do not have the whole story arc finished. So R and R and I will keep at it, thanks!

Hans swaggered in confidently. He was, after all, a total genius.

He wasn't all-powerful, but he had done a pretty decent job so far. Convincing the International Consortium to back his plan had taken a considerable amount of convincing. After all it wasn't every day that-

"Whoop, whoop!"

He sighed. Anna never changed. He immediately regretted his choice to substitute the princess for Illyana. At first, it seemed like a stroke of genius; if the only way to get close to Elsa was through her sister- **use her sister!**

Unfortunately her sister was... Anna. Who was currently getting all the pent-up partying out of her sister. The thought of Illyana suffering in the dungeon put a smile on his face. Nobody would _ever_ mess with _his_ Elsa again. And she was his.

He saw her on the balcony and glided up behind her soundlessly. She knew he was there. Proper servants could feel the presence of their masters. It was only right that she become acclimated to him. Currently the ex-queen was staring down at the party (one red-head in particular) and living through her.

Hans allowed himself to come up beside her, and waited for the one thing he'd wanted for months.

"...thank you."

His heart swelled. No coercion, no anger, or resentment- just pure, heart-felt appreciation for what he'd done for her.

There were so many things he wanted to say, to hear her say, but he only indulged himself by nodding.

Elsa let out a tense breath. Finally, things were... good? Hans wasn't demanding any kind of carnal favors, and Anna was free; for the time being.

Hans just HAD to ruin it though, "I can't set her free. That's... beyond my power."

Elsa nodded. Anna had committed murder of a royal in cold blood in front of a crowd of international delegates. It would take some serious benediction to clear that, and Hans was currently up to something else...

Anna laughed happily. Best. Spring. Dance. EVER!

For reasons beyond her understanding, Ilyana, someone Anna _haaaaaaaaaaated_ was in prison tonight in her place. Something about punishment...?

Anyways, woo-hoo! Party time, everybody! Anna hadn't had this much fun in... months. Underneath it all, she was still sad. She knew that tomorrow she would go right back into that jail cell. And no one would be allowed to talk to her. Kristoff was still dead. Hans was still in charge. And her sister was still missing.

Anna had enough reasons to be depressed. Some were more pressing than others, and all of them could be ignored until tomorrow. Looking up into her sister's balcony, Anna spotted two figures; one the _bleh_ 'protector' and the other was that weird Jo chick. They seemed very chummy. Hans was talking now, and he pointed... right to Anna.

So she flipped him off. Jo found that hysterical and started waving. Anna waved back.

The party got into full-swing, and the princess felt like all the burdens she'd been bearing were gone. Of course she still wanted her sister to be queen, and for Baragor and Hans to fight each other to death, but that's not all that could make her smile. She just wished that Elsa could be here.

Anna got winded after an hour of dancing. Looking up, she frowned as she spotted Hans with Jo. Didn't he have any work to do? Instead he had pinned the poor girl against the pillar. Anna grimaced. This didn't look entirely consensual. Then, Hans kissed her. Anna made a 'yuck' face. How could someone as nice as Jo like someone like Hans? He had to be forcing her.

That was all the excuse she needed to go confront him.

Anna stomped up the stairs two at a time. This was the end of the line for her. This poor, nice Jo girl had gone out of her way to free the princess for one night, and now she was being pushed around by that big ol' bully Hans! As she approached the two, she could see him molding into her, using her body.

"Hey!" She called, grabbing him. Her palm met his face, and he went down- hard. Again!

She looked up triumphantly, expecting Jo to thank her, but only saw a trailing cape. The servant girl had left. Anna stood there, shocked, as she wondered why her friend had left. They both needed all the friends they could get.

Behind her, the admiral drew his sword. The familiar ringing sound of it being drawn out of its sheath still kept her awake after all this time. Anna swallowed, turning around. She stared right into his eyes.

"Kill me, and be done with it," She bit, "I was used by you, and Kristoff, and Baragor. I'm not your whore. I'm a princess. I deserve your respect, and you treat me like trash, so go ahead, 'protector', why don't you show me how strong you are!"

Hans stood, staring at her for a long, long time. Then he pointed his sword at her, "Never! ...touch me... again..."

He then left.

Anna's breathing went back to normal. Perhaps she was crazy, but it almost seemed like... he respected her!

P.S. I'd love to hear your theories!


	73. Chapter 73

a.n. As promised, reviews get chapters. I've finished the next one, but not the one after that. Yes, this one is short, but 74 is quite long, so it all evens out. Enjoy!

Now Anna had done it. Elsa fled the balcony in terror. If Hans had been a problem before, _this_ would give him every excuse he needed to completely destroy her. Their complex power game was coming to an abrupt and bitter end. The mighty Protector would **not** allow this insult to pass.

Elsa paced her room nervously, trying to think of something that would appease him. There were several things she had that he had long lusted after; namely Arrendelle and the respect of her people. Arrendelle was currently under his control, and her people thought her long since dead.

There were other things she had bargained for. Money to spend on the party which she no longer had control over. She'd lost little bits of her body, like a slab of expensive meat, letting Hans control more and more of her.

She tallied up ever last right, every last bit of value she had left to give him and realized that it all fell far, far too short.

A nightmare image popped in her head. Hans, driven mad in his quest for power, took his revenge on the people closest to her. Anna, tortured to death. Her subjects put to death under the oppressive heel of the Westerguard's boot. The International Consortium had already been embarrassed at her deposition. There was no way she could combat this now!

And worst of all, she was powerless.

For the first time in her life, Elsa clutched her hands and wished to death for ice powers. Drawing her hood off, the ex-queen's regrown hair flowed out darkly against her neck. Gone. All of it was just gone.

As it turned out, her power wasn't nearly as excessive as she used to think. There was only so much she could use, and she'd used it all up months ago. In a way, it made sense. Her ice powers _weren't_ unlimited. After freezing Arrendelle, building an ice castle, and then refreezing Arrendelle when it was invaded, her store of energy was just _gone_.

She tried not to think about it. Hans was under the impression that if she really wanted to stop him, she could. Elsa had no reason to dissuade him from believing that. How much further would he take their 'private time' if he knew just how weak she truly was?!

She paced her room restlessly. The party had died down by now. Whatever chance she had at nipping this particular nightmare in the bud was about to pass her by.

The woman took a short brave breath.

There was one thing Hans wanted that she'd always denied him. One last line he had never crossed, something, someplace he, nor any man, would ever, ever get to. She had remained composed throughout her entire ordeal, from insistent suitors, to psychotic pirates, to anyone and everyone who tried to seduce her. The answer was always "**no**". That was the only thing she truly had that he wanted. Elsa opened her door and forced her legs to walk down the long hallways to his bedroom. Cracking the door open, she asked herself if she still had the courage to go on. The answer?

"Yes."


	74. Chapter 74

a.n. Warning! This chapter contains sex stuff. If you find yourself uncomfortable, do not read. Yes, the next chapter is done, and yes, I will be posting it almost immediately. If you are worried about any significant plot points here it is;

they have sex.

the end.

Also; the next few chapters were written, mentally, whilst I was working through a fanfic called 'The Thaw' by Starstorm0m319. 

...oh my. The Thaw. It did things to my brain. Made me into a mushy Helsa shipper instead of a hard-core Iceburns man! Curse 'The Thaw' and it's warm goodness!

Questions? No. Okay, on with the story...

When Anna was very small, she used to play with this toy. It was a flier; just a pair of wings and a stick. She'd twirl it back and forth and back and forth until it burst free. Elsa would never be free.

Not like that flier.

Because no matter how far it flew, it always found it's way back into someone's hands. It was, after all, just a toy for its owner.

Elsa undressed herself. There were a few rules about where and when she was allowed to change out of her garb, but given the circumstances, she felt as though Hans would allow it. She slipped out of her outer clothes and took a critical look at her under-garments. After a moment of hesitation, they followed the outfit to the floor.

She shivered in the room. It was much colder than she had anticipated. More than ever, she missed her power. It could protect her when she couldn't protect herself. It _had_ protected her when she couldn't protect herself. But it was gone now.

She almost smirked at the insanity of it all. Since she was a child she had wished for nothing more than to be free of her curse. Now, as an adult, she was free of it, but nothing else. Her power, it seemed, was not unlimited. Freezing Arrendelle twice had drained away whatever it was that powered her. In retrospect, it made sense; no mere human could contain limitless power. But simultaneously, she wondered if she hadn't wronged herself by always holding back.

Well, the time for that was over. Hans… Hans was on his way now. Elsa was so attuned to him; she could practically feel his ears burning in embarrassment. To be so put down by someone he had shown mercy to was unthinkable.

She swallowed nervously. Hans never, _never_ gave. He always took. Months upon months of demeaning work, and her sister had undone all of that in a matter of minutes.

Whatever the big announcement was, it wasn't going to be a good thing. Hans was a lying, thieving sociopath who did whatever he wanted. Now that he was humiliated, he needed something, or someone, to channel his rage into.

Elsa knew who that had to be.

Once more, she found herself terrified by something she had to do for him. Terrified, and a bit of… something else. Of course, no proper princess thought about dark corners and hushed feelings; there was no place for those in her life. No, she was a good girl. Or trying to be a good girl. But life was hard on a good girl.

A loud cheering noise rose as whatever plot Hans had contrived went into full swing.

Elsa didn't care.

This was no longer a battle for her kingdom. She couldn't save her people. She couldn't even say she had a people. The more the woman thought about it, the dumber she felt for allowing herself to sink into the delusion that she could stand up to Hans.

He could be slaughtering innocents for all she knew. Perhaps he had just announced exactly what Elsa had truly been up to; selling her body for his pleasure, and now Anna would hate them both forever. Maybe… maybe…

It no longer mattered. Elsa would save her sister.

The sounds of revelry mattered little. Only the sound of the door creaking open.

Elsa's heart fell.

She could not make out his face. Hans was… dark. His intentions obscured. She hoped the fact that she was here, and naked, would make it clear she was finally ready to relent.

He didn't move. Fine.

Crossing the room, the ex-queen took a brave breath before placing a hopeful kiss against his lips. He didn't quite react. Elsa felt more fear creeping into her.

What if he didn't want her anymore? Game over. She lost. Anna lost. Arrendelle lost.

She was about to kiss him again when he turned away.

"No!" She cried as he went to the door.

And shut it.

"…oh."

He caught her up in his arms and returned the kiss, passionately.

"Do you still want me?" She asked in a quiet voice. His throat rumbled. As close as he was going to get to saying, 'yes'.

She kissed him again, backing up towards the bed.

"If you want me, take me," She ordered. He said nothing. Laying there, Elsa took a moment to brace herself. This was it. After this, she had virtually nothing; no money, no kingdom, no authority. Just her body.

She came back to her senses as Hans was talking to her. Sweet things; most likely lies.

"I'm ready," She affirmed. But she wasn't. Her whole body, top to bottom, tensed. Her toes clenched as her calves started to wobble. Her knees had been locked so hard they cracked. Her thighs were like pieces of iron as she felt him begin.

A unique pain from the pressure started.

Elsa wondered for a moment if he was doing it right. There was no way she should be feeling this much discomfort. She wanted to stop- wanted it to stop, but knew the consequences if she did so. Instead, she grabbed her invader's shoulder and prayed it go quickly.

Agony.

Sheer agony.

"Ngh!"

He ripped right through her. She thought, briefly, of his sword, how it had almost cut her in twain, and wondered if men were just instruments of cruelty and war.

There was blood. Everywhere. More poured out of her than she could believe.

She bit back the scream as he torturously entered her. The sadist. He must have enjoyed her pain, because he moved so, so slowly.

He paused. The monster. She could hear him muttering, kissing her face, but she was preoccupied with swallowing the pain. Elsa was well-accustomed to internalizing her feelings. Physically, she'd never suffered anything like this before (and been awake for it) and found it difficult to continue.

He pulled out.

Relief.

She thought for a moment before he entered against, scraping his new-found territory painfully; again.

"Agh!"

He stopped.

"Elsa!" He said promptly, "….do- you- want me- to stop!?"

He wasn't joking around, or moving at all.

Her body finally fell slack. She just gave up.

"…no. Please. Please finish this."

He stroked her face, "I don't have to if you don't want this."

Her mind, flush with adrenaline, emitted a giggle, "Please don't stop."

Elsa collapsed. Nothing mattered anymore. No more fighting, no more resistance. Just let it go. He started moving again, slowly, carefully, as not to damage her anymore than necessary. What was the point of women doing this?

Oh.

"Oh."

That… **sensation** was different. Much different. And far more enjoyable. And-

"Oh!" That was nice too.

Oh, okay, this was actually, not so, really, this felt much better. Elsa started listening to her body; the more she fought, the more her body fought. And fighting hurt. But bending just a bit…

"Ah!" Hans sighed as she bent.

She giggled again, this time happily. It was rare for his Holy Protector of Pure Light Vanquishing Evil or whatever his title was now to make a sound like that, but she felt accomplishment for getting it from him.

She did it again.

"Ah! Elsa…."

The sensation of warmth grew. Thinking back to her childhood, Elsa remembered that toy flier Anna used to play with. She would spin it faster and faster and faster until it flew from her hands, free into the sky.

Hans was moving too slow, now. Seriously, let's get this going, Mighty Protector!

"Faster," She demanding, bending again. He obeyed. Good boy. She sighed, feeling the power of him, but ignored whatever pleasantries he whispered in her ear, so consumed by the image of the flier, twirling and twirling, faster and faster and faster…

Now, really, Westerguard was still being a bit sluggish. He took his time, making sure his lover was comfortable, and unharmed. He knew that at the beginning she was having trouble and-

She bent again, spinning under his grasp, moving faster and faster.

"Elsa, if you keep doing that…"

"Faster!" She demanded, remembering how the flier would spin until it was out of control, slipping from the female grasp-

"Aaaaaah…" Hans had stopped moving.

What? Why? More. Elsa wanted more.

She shoved him a bit to show her disapproval. He simply responded by kissing her ear, her cheek and her neck.

…he wasn't getting the hint.

"Hans, more…" She said, bending again. But he wasn't moving. Again.

Seriously?!

He slipped off her. Elsa bolted up, more awake and alive than she'd been in her whole life. It was like whatever vitality was in him entered her.

"Hans?" She questioned, "Um… what do we do next? I mean, like, I'm thinking we need to talk, but if you don't want to talk, we don't have to, because we can just continue doing what we were doing. Which is what I think you want. I mean… master. You want that, right? It's what you've been after, I assume. I mean, if you stick a hand up a girl's skirt, and play with her, and suck on her breasts, it shows interest."

She continued talking for a few minutes before realizing Hans was asleep.

Yes, he'd been up for days. And, yes, she realized he had not been getting enough rest lately. But during conversation?! Seriously?!

Elsa felt deep indignation, and lay against his side, staring at his face, railing against him for nodding off while all these questions were in her mind.


	75. Chapter 75

Elsa awoke.

Alone.

Great.

Ow.

She sat up, feeling new uncomfortable sensations, wondering, as countless deflowered women do the next day, how anyone could keep this kind of lifestyle up.

She took a breath before processing her emotions; guilt, obviously, and lots of it, shame came along with it, she felt dirty, like she needed to bathe, immediately.

And… passion. Like a small fire ignited within her. It burned low, and sweet, but with each ticking second it got slightly warmer.

Elsa put a hand to her stomach feeling sore and- empty? Odd. She'd never felt like that before. It wasn't a feeling of hunger, per se. More like... something was missing from her.

Oh.

Yeah.

That…. Thing… that used to be there. Hans. Yeah.

Huh.

She did not expect to miss it. After all, she figured selling out would be no different than anything else she'd done for him, but this was a physical change. What she was last night, she no longer could claim. Part of her was gone now. She probed her body to check-

"Ow."

She decided not to touch anything. But it was time to get up.

"OW!"

Okay, so moving quickly was out as well. She grit her teeth and moved to the edge of the bed. The Spring Dance was over. Time to get back to work. And pray Anna was okay. And that whatever Hans had done last night (besides, you know...)

There was a knock on the door.

"….master?"

Gerda came bursting in.

"Oh, it's just wonderful, your Excellency!"

Elsa blushed. Not only was she naked, she was being congratulated for screwing their boss. She wondered why humans couldn't die of shame.

Wait.

"Sorry," She held up a hand, "Your Excellency?"

Hans was not here. So to whom was she speaking? (a.n. I don't care for the word 'whom' and I feel like we can get rid of it.)

"The big announcement of course!' Cried Gerda, "Everyone's talking about it; about you!"

"What-?"

"About how you were named Her Excellency, Majesty Elsa, Regent of the Southern Isles Port of Arrendelle," Gerda paused, "Or, at least that's what they're calling you for now. You know how the name thing goes."

Elsa gasped. That's what Hans had been working on. Those sleepless nights, the countless letters to the International Consortium; he'd been trying to get her re-instated as leader!

"Dress me," She ordered. The second she was laced up, she raced to the courtyard. The party was wrapping up. Apparently it had lasted all night due to one stubborn party animal.

"Come on, you wussies!" Anna yelled, "And you call yourselves men? I'm ready to kick this party, **up another notch!**"

A groan rose from what was left of the crowd. Even the party-for-life people were too tired to keep going. Ironically, the people who had gone to bed the night before were now up to their morning routines. Elsa raced into view at the top of the steps.

"…ANNA!"

The red-head stopped, disbelieving before she turned and her eyes lit with joy, "ELSA!"

Elsa ran down the steps as her sister ran up as fast as they could. They leapt into each other's arms.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you more!"

"What happened to your hair?!"

"Do you like it?"

"It's nice; reminds me of Mom. Wait, did Hans-?"

Elsa chuckled nervously, "Yeah… Let's not talk about him."

They hugged again. A crowd gathered, calling out, "She's here, she's here! Queen Elsa!"

Technically, she was not actually a queen, but she could, nevertheless, nod to them as they bowed. It was good to be queen.

Anna's grip tightened, "Do I have to go back to that cell?"

She knew she did when her sister refused to make eye contact.

"It's okay, Anna, I'm here now. I'll walk you down."

Anna smiled.

"Hey Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You're walking kind of funny."

"Oh! That? That's just… I had a difficult night."

Anna glared ahead, "Hans did that, didn't he?"

"Uh… technically?" Elsa giggled nervously. There was no way her sister was ready for this. But she was happy, at least for a moment. Arrendelle flags were popping into view, left and right. Hans had thought of everything. The sisters walked together, warmed by each other's company, and hope for the new day.

Freeing Anna meant imprisoning Ilyanna, which was unfortunate because now the situation worked in reverse.

"Can I stay out here, in the sun for a moment?" Whispered Anna shyly, "I don't want her to see me going back… in _there_. It would be humiliating to let her watch me."

Her sister nodded, "Of course."

Elsa walked in alone.

Ilyanna was bending over her bed, her servant's outfit stretching up over her bottom. Having worn one herself, Elsa knew what she was doing, and how it felt. The way it squeezed the bottom, tightening and teasing it. How the bodice snapped into place, the rope pushing sensitive flesh into a more readily available position. She was asking for it. Not that she was gonna get any.

"I've been waiting for you, master…" She whispered huskily. Elsa felt sick to her stomach. Something like a combination of rage, jealousy and disgust boiling up inside her. This _whore_ thought Hans imprisoned her for the sake of using her. She couldn't be more wrong.

"And I've been waiting to see you in a cell," Replied Elsa.

The servant gasped and turned around, "You! What are you doing here?! And where's the Master?"

"I'm the master now," The brunette hissed.

Ilyanna snarled, "I don't like you, whore, I don't take orders from whores. And nobody respects a **bitch!**"

Elsa flinched for a moment. The words stung. On the other hand…

"What a coincidence! I don't like whores," She smiled friendly-like, "And I don't respect you," She smiled oh-so-sweetly, "bitch."

The two squared off for a moment. Elsa took the initiative.

"But you will take my orders; Hans has ensured that. It's funny, you're so delusional too think he likes you," She kept smiling, wanting her enemy to think she wasn't seething with rage.

"Fuck you," Ilyana answered.

"Done and done," Elsa snickered. Her enemy rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"It's only a matter of time," Smiled the other woman, "Before the master tells you he wants me more."

"Really? Hans may have mentioned you. He," Elsa sarcastically put her finger to her lip, thinking, "only did so to tell me he wanted me more. As a matter of fact, the _only_ time he mentioned you, he was talking to _me_ about how much he wanted me."

Ilyanna snuffed, "Oh, please. You don't even know what the master wants."

"I'm the master," Insisted Elsa. She was, after all, the current ruler. She then realized the truth, "…you don't know, do you?! Oh! You don't know!"

She laughed hard, and deep.

"What?" Fumed a red-faced servant, "What don't I know?"

Elsa ceased laughing and got real, real close, "Hans handed power over to me…"

There was a moment of silence.

Then Ilyanna had a turn to laugh; hard and deep.

"What?! You?! The ice maid! The brittle little virgin?" Elsa bristled at this 'insult' and blushed, "Please! Westerguards don't give up power. And for Hans to have you reinstated…"

"What?"

"He wouldn't just have to give up Arrendelle; he'd have to give up basically all the good-will he's mustered over the years. And estrange his family in the Isles. No way he did that. No way."

Elsa stood there. Wow. He had sacrificed a lot.

A smile lit across her face. Ilyanna didn't like that- one- bit.

"Listen, you icy little maiden. I know what he wants, I know what he likes," She got real close, "He wants me! His body _craves_ me!"

Elsa felt her cheeks heat up. Okay, enough Perfect Girl. The claws were coming out, "Listen, bitch, 'cause I'm only going to say this once," She took a specific breath for the next word, "bitch. He's mine; always has been, always will be," Another breath, another pause, "bitch," She got real close, closed her eyes in ecstasy, "I had him, just last night, while you were waiting down here, you filthy, whorish piece of trash. So when I tell them to let you out of here, and you realize just how far beneath me you are, I want you to know he wants me, always has, always will, and the only reason this situation is as confusing to you as it is- is due to the fact I'm not his _whore_. I'm a woman. A _real_ woman. Not a," One more pause as her teeth flashed, "bitch. Bitch."

Elsa was beginning to like that word a little too much.

"See ya."

She could hear Ilyanna hiss a word about her. It rhymed with 'witch' and began with a 'b'.

A.N. And the claws come out. I liked writing this chapter a little too much. For those of you who found the end of the last chapter funny, I'm glad to hear that. For those of you who feel insulted. Sorry?


	76. Chapter 76

Elsa stormed into the room. Oh, seriously?

The council had decided to start their meeting without her. She could hear Hans stating that not all members were in attendance. (He was being uncharacteristically calm.)

She burst through the door, face full of rage.

"Shut up, and sit down!" She screamed.

The council members exchanged worried glances. As well they should.

"Your Excellency," Began Councilor Miller.

"Queen Elsa," She corrected him.

He exchanged a nervous glance with Councilor Glock before stating, "You're not technically a queen, Your Excellency."

That was a mistake.

"Excuse me?" Elsa shook her head in frustration, "I… cannot believe the nerve you people have!"

Hans was sitting rigid, professional.

"We're happy to see you, your Excellency, but-"

She laughed bitterly, "_You're_ happy to see _me_?! Let me tell you a secret, you cowardly, sniveling dogs," She ignored the indignant look on the faces, "I said that we should look for Anna before jumping to conclusions. This council ignored me and brought in a _Westerguard_," She spit the name like a curse, "Who, in turn, lied to me and this council about my sister's location, and brought in another_Westerguard_ ," Hans stared straight ahead obediently, "I instructed this council to allow this man," She jabbed an accusatory finger at him, "To go ahead with his plan. This council **ignored me again!** And signed a highly illegal document with the same pirates who would then go on to attack this sovereign nation, that's right," She wheeled on Hans, letting the anger she'd been building up out, "We are a free people; not your slaves," She continued, "and now you have the downright belligerence to allow yourselves the undue authority to decide what kind of name to call me?!"

A few names to call her popped into their minds, but none of them would say them. Not to her face, anyways. After the meeting was adjourned, they would take it out in the hallways.

Instead, the group looked to Hans. After all, he was a prince, and he would no doubt report this kind of rebellion back to the capital.

Looking around, he rose in a dignified manner, cleared his throat, and asked a question; "Is there anything you would like to discuss with your council, Queen Elsa?"

After that, things went marvelously her way. She had a lot of ideas for change, specifically the dress code for women. After about three hours of yelling at her council the queen(?) dismissed the group.

"Not you," She ordered Hans, "You stay."

He nodded and stood at attention.

The doors were shut, and the two were given some space. After all, this could be military related, and eavesdropping on that would be considered treason.

Elsa clenched her eyes shut hard. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours, it was hard to wrap her mind around it all. At this point, she was running more on instinct than was healthy. She turned to her Protector.

His face was blank. He stood at attention without wavering. Whatever was going through his mind was impossible to determine.

Well, if he wouldn't share what he was thinking, she would share was she was.

_Slap._

Oh, that felt good. Her hand stung, and she awkwardly balanced trying to recover from hitting someone, but it felt really, really good.

With the same impassivity, he asked, without guile, "Your Highness?"

That earned him another slap. Months and months of sexual harassment, coupled with various frustrations crept to the surface.

"Do you know," Her voice cracked, "What you did to me?"

He swallowed guiltily, but stared straight ahead.

"You," She shook her head, "Did things to me. Ripped parts of me away in return for what was already mine. And after last night," Her eyes clenched shut. She hoped that giving it up and letting him take her wouldn't affect her as deeply as it was, but…

She went to the window, "And you're expecting what, a thank you?"

"No ma'am. I'm the Protector of Arrendelle, I don't require thanks. Simply allowing me to serve-"

"Shut. Up."

The warning was clear. She walked back over to slap him again but ran out of will power. She let herself drop and started crying. He caught her.

"You monster," She said over and over.

He gently stroked her back, listening.

"You did things to me, and now I feel… different. _Empty_," She rubbed her lower stomach, "_here_. And you did all this knowing I hadn't been with a man yet. I was a virgin. I'd always been a good girl," She explained, "I never touched boys or flirted at all and you-"

His hug tightened and she no longer felt like talking.

"Elsa, if I were to do it all again, I'd do it right," He said.

"What do you mean?" she hoped her voice didn't sound as small to him as it did to her. He kissed her. Elsa felt gross. Didn't boys just take whatever they wanted and abandon their girls? Her father had made all sorts of rules, promising to return to her, and he never did. And Hans and Anna-

Her servant released her, and she breathed, slowly. This deserved another slap, but she was too emotionally drained. She instead settled for resting her head against his chest. Listening to his heart beating, she snickered. So… he had one after all.

He kissed her again, but this time in the crook of her neck, slowly, "Elsa. I didn't just want you; I needed you. If you'd read my file you'd know I wasn't… I'm not a good person. But you: you helped save me from myself. And at your own expense. When you had no reason to trust me, when you had every reason to hate me, you saved me. Thank you."

"Is that it? Is that all you had to offer…?" She whined. Surely, that wasn't all he would give her in return for her honor. An explanation she had already guessed at, partially, and an apology, "Do what right?"

He moved against her. Her body, so used to being molded against him relaxed. This was a familiar scenario, if not one she particularly approved of. He pet her slowly, sensually, calming her down and making her feel as though she weren't just a thing to be used and tossed aside.

"Oh, Hans," She said. It's wasn't approval, nor disapproval.

His face pressed into her breast, "I can't do this to you. It's wrong."

Wonderful feelings flooded her. The shame of her actions was pressed away. Technically she wasn't doing anything. Technically Hans was forcing her: using his wiles, his strength, his emotional manipulations.

Technically she could still be the good girl she always saw herself as, even if it meant wrapped her hands around the back of his neck to keep him there.

"Fix this, Hans. I feel so hollow."

"Yes, my queen."

Oh, that felt good. His mouth fit into the valley between her breasts. He started kissing her, and murmuring indistinctly.

His mouth opened and he pushed deeper, swallowing empty flesh. Then, Elsa started, almost fainting as he sucked the area directly next to her heart. It felt like he was pulling strength directly from her.

"Hans, Hans, Hans…" She tried to scold him, but it came out differently than that, and not in a good way, "Hans….!"

His hands pushed up her skirt, and she couldn't find it in her to speak. Every thud of her heart, her blood disappeared, caught up into the constant pulse of his mouth.

"Huh…"

It rested about her thighs. And alarm went off in the back of her brain as the cold air struck her-

"Elsa," He said, reverently.

_"__Hans, what you've done to me is unforgiveable. I hate you, I've always hated you. You're nothing but a low-life monster who steals from the weak, hoping they don't realize how weak you truly are. I'm done with you, I'm done with this."_

That's the speech she had planned out, really. But all that came out was, "More!"

He obeyed immediately. Hans pulled her dress down until her chest was completely free. His hands went up the inside of her long dress and found purchase on her underwear. He released her heart long enough to emit a long, low growl.

The ripping sound shocked Elsa. This was going very, very quickly.

"Hans," She said gasping. Okay, time to take a second to think here. She was still at least _a little _angry with him. Besides which, she had a lot to do now that she was free to do as she wished like, like, "More…"

Anna.

"My poor queen," He said, beginning to enter her once more.

"Stop!" She ordered. He stopped. Elsa took a second to get her wits about her. What would Anna think if she saw this? What would Anna do?

"….my queen?" He asked, confused.

Elsa looked deep into her lover's eyes, "Hans, do you want me?"

"You know I do, my queen."

She braced herself, "No. I'm saying no. Do you understand?"

A dark look crossed his features. Then he nodded before pulling back, "I am your Protector, my queen. Will there be anything else?"

Elsa straightened her dress, "No, thank you. You're dismissed."

He left the room quietly. Elsa let out a breath. Oh my. She had to stop before things got really out of hand. And now she knew that if she told him to stop, Hans would.

"For now," She muttered to herself.

A.N. I do not have the next chapter ready, but if you read and review…

Okay, here's the problem; 'cause I was reading 'The Thaw' so much, these chapters are super, super sexual, and that's not appropriate. So I gotta insert some more plot.


	77. Chapter 77

a.n. I swear, after this, the next chapter isn't sensual at all!

Elsa disrobed. Things between her and Hans were getting stressful. Well, they were always stressful. Honestly, the re-queened could hardly remember the last time she'd been relaxed. Even the Spring Dance had been an ordeal when she- and Hans had, that is, well, they'd… together, and he hadn't, or she hadn't… yeah.

Anyways, Elsa was feeling tense; which is why she'd sent for her masseuse, Glinda. Lying under the sheets gave brunette the necessary time to decompress. Being a regent, a rebel, and a runaway gave her knots upon knots that needed to be undone.

An hour passed. Glinda was late.

The door opened and quiet, sure footsteps approached. Elsa felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was excited.

"I didn't send for you," She stated.

Warm oil slid down her shoulders and onto the small of her back, pooling by her spine.

"You sent for me when you endangered yourself, my queen," Hans stated in return.

"Endangered myself?"

"You called for personnel to be alone with you without me having the time to adequately screen them…"

Elsa let out an indignant sniff, "Do I even want to know where you sent that poor girl? I need a spa day, and you've probably imprisoned her," There was a moment of silence as Hans blushed. Elsa's head popped up, "Seriously, Hans?!"

"Anna said-!" He stopped himself, "My queen, if you're going to insist on keeping contact with a known murderess…"

"If you mean my sister, than yes," She answered.

"Then I need to take control of the situation," A familiar sense of iron hardness coursed through her. His hand gripped the muscle. Elsa shot him a look of annoyance before remembering how to deal with him; relax, and don't resist.

"Oh," Ohs were good. Ohs were nice. Elsa really liked ohs, "Oh, yeah, there."

His hand slid along the smooth, soft skin of her back, "I am a mere servant in the queen's eyes, but her," he found a knot. Smirking, he pushed down. Her body arched off the bed obscenely. He only saw her back but he could hear her. Likely, half the castle could hear her, "Sister is even worse. I've never seen anyone with stubbornness quite like this."

"Oh! OH! Deeper! OH, oh, oh… ah! Aaaaah…." She took a cleansing breath, "Hans…"

She hit the bed again. His deft fingers swept through the pool before swirling across her muscles. He found another knot.

"My queen needs me," He pressed once, her body clenched, then released before clenching again. Patience. Now-

"OH! AH! Harder! AH! Hans please!"

_Crack_

That was painful. She hit the bed again, moaning. A girl needed a nice back-rub now and then, but Hans kept making it super –intense!

"And she needs to acknowledge that she requires my service of me!" He was starting to get a bit emotional. Too bad for him.

"If you need help, I could assign, hmmm…. Ilyana?" She felt comfort as the wet sound of a suppressed vomit met her ears, "Is that a no, Mr. Westerguard?"

Rocks sizzled in his hands. He placed them gently on her back, "I live to serve her majesty."

Elsa let them set for a while, "Right."

She rolled her eyes, trying to play it off. Obviously, Hans was up to something. Somehow, he would come ahead on this. Maybe he had some kind of secret army or something. Perhaps ruling Arrendelle was some kind of elaborate trap. The alternative-

"Elsa, I mean it."

She looked up. No, no, it couldn't be. It was a trap, a lie, a farce, a thousand other impossible things. It couldn't be this.

Honesty.

"Hans, don't say it if you don't mean it," She couldn't tell if she was saying this as his servant, his queen, or…

Or…

Or as his lover.

No, the lover deal had been a one-time shot. Right?

He captured her face in his hands. Suddenly, she felt extremely vulnerable. His hands were as strong as she remembered from her time "under" him. Like iron. But she wasn't afraid he was going to hurt her. No, as open as she was, she felt safer than she ever had.

"Hans…?"

He kissed her.

No.

Oh, this was bad. Previously, he'd groped her, or had her kiss him, something about power, and control. He'd refused to kiss Anna, no matter if it would have saved her life and ensured his rule. Hans didn't kiss. Not if there was any way out for him.

He released her.

"Then I won't say anything at all. My queen," He bowed and left. Elsa's heart pounded in her chest. Oh, this was far, far, far worse than anything she'd ever imagined.

Whatever she had thought to accomplish, tonight had proven her wrong; Hans was hers, totally and completely.

Elsa let out a curse.

Now what was she supposed to do?!


	78. Chapter 78

"This way, your majesty," Hans stepped protectively in front of her. She rolled her eyes.

As if she didn't know the way around her own castle. Sadly, she knew the dungeon very, very well.

"I can't help but notice, Protector," Hans walked firmly, ignoring the fact that she was referring to him by his title, and with more than a bit of venom, "That you gave Anna your old cell."

He shrugged, "I figured she'd like the view."

The funny thing was that there was a gaping hole in Anna's cell. In theory, she could probably escape whenever she wanted to; it's just that she would likely be caught and thrown back into prison.

Also, she was lazy.

"Elsa!" Called a familiar voice. Hans felt a pang as a smile appeared on his lover's- or ex-lover's perhaps, face. She didn't smile for him like that. He moved out of the way as the energetic red-head hit the bars, arms squeezing through, "Hugs!"

He put a cautionary arm on his queen's shoulder, "Your majesty, as Protector of the Southern Isles Port of Arrendelle, I am obligated to caution you, the Majesty of Arrendelle, that associating with criminals is dangerous enough. Physically enjoining with them, however brief, should be met with disdain, preceded by a search!"

She paused long enough to roll her eyes again, and wave off the guards. Putting a falsely polite smile on her face, she leaned in and whispered, "If you'll recall, Protector, I have allowed one petty criminal to physically enjoin with me. Should I have preceded that with a search?"

Hans stood stock-still, "…such a person does deserve your disdain, Your Majesty."

She looked into his emotionless eyes. No. He was lying to her. Trying to be the detached figure she'd seen working out on his boat all those months ago. He was hurting. He didn't want her disdain. Still, he did deserve it.

"Yes, yes he does. Open the cell."

"Is that an order?" he questioned

"Hans, you suck!" Which was followed by an orange, followed by Anna's stale wedding cake, "Elsa! Tell Hans he sucks!"

"Hans," She said patiently, "I am going to go hug my sister now. Try not to imprison anyone on my behalf."

"Would you also like to tell me I… suck?"

She batted her eyes, "Yes, but I would settle for you opening the cell door."

"The door is broken," He admitted, abashed.

Anna snorted, "Yeah, you have to come in over here. There's enough room. I slip out occasionally when I'm bored."

Hans pretended not to hear that.

Elsa slipped between a pair of busted bars. Hans sighed. It was undignified of her to do so. Still, he held her hand and assisted her when necessary, swearing to fix the prison when he had a moment. The two sisters sat and whispered to one another. A few choice swears were followed by suspicious glances in his direction.

Ouch.

Okay, sister bonding time. Yes, it had bothered him previously that the girls seemed to have their special relationship. But he had a relationship with Elsa too, once. And he doubted Anna could claim to have gone where he had.

"I wish he'd just die."

Ouch.

It was hard for him here. He'd leveraged all his political standing to get Elsa reinstated: took the blame for the invasion, and Baragor's rule.

He had even begged, blackmailed and basically hounded the members of the International Consortium until they'd made it absolutely clear that Elsa was in good standing with everyone. He made sure she not just in charge by title. She deserved their respect. The position had been handed to her, but that gave no one the right to presume she could not handle the responsibility. Disappearances aside, she was smart, strong, sensual… which didn't have too much to do with ruling, but it was definitely a positive trait.

"He doesn't deserve to be here."

She was right, of course. He did not. Arrendelle was a safe haven, of sorts. Far away from the blood and ash, and filth, and hate, and violence, and fire, and vomit, and iron, and pain, and nightmares.

He had earned none of this. But he wanted it so badly. It was hard to qualify. Yes, he'd wanted Arrendelle desperately. But he couldn't earn it. He had tried to take it by force, and watched that crumble. Then it had been entrusted to him. But no, he did not deserve to be in this place of peace.

"…Protector? Oh please…!"

He wasn't the Protector. He was an unwelcome visitor. The only reason they had invited him back was to try and find Anna, which, as it turns out was unnecessary anyways. And then he had saved Arrendelle from pirates who were only there because he was there. Elsa had been brutalized and Anna was thrown into prison, because of him.

Of course he wasn't really their protector. Looking over, he could see it in their bond, as clear as the night of the disastrous coronation; there was no room for anyone else.

Kristoff had slipped in due to his brother's help. But it did not matter who else was suffering or alone, they were for each other and each other alone.

Hans felt a stab of jealousy. When Anna had left him that night, he had felt… loneliness. Not only was she lying about how dangerous Elsa was, it was as though no one else mattered. That was nice for Elsa, but for everyone else, it was torture.

He looked around. There was obviously no real need for him here. The sisters were completely entranced with each other and there were three other guards.

….huh.

There was something odd there. Typically guards came in even numbers. Two pairs of eyes on the situation and all that. Maybe they considered Hans a guard himself?

…huh.

Two of them were clearly not of Arrendelle origin; darker skin and brown eyes. And they had unruly beards.

Huh. Odd.

The more Hans stared at them, the more alarming he found the two.

"Hans."

Even the voice of his queen did little to quell his fears. He reached for his sword.

"Hans?"

She was unaccustomed to him ignoring her. The sound of him unsheathing it did little to calm her.

"HANS?!" She and her sister were frightened now. Good.

"Excuse me," He said, "May I ask what you gentlemen are doing here?"

There was a moment of silence as the two turned and regarded him, their cold, unfeeling eyes sweeping across the length of the room. He kept his breathing low and calm. No. No. No. He would not overact. It did not matter that they were once again threatening his Elsa. He had come to terms with the fact that he cared for her far too much. But nobody knew, right? No one knew that he would be willing to die for her…

"Happa Hans!"

The two jumped into action. The first guard went down quickly. Hans immediately went on the offensive, slicing down the back of the one nearest him.

"Guards!" He called.

The fight continued. Hans put himself between his assailants and the girls. No. NO. NO! He wouldn't give into the fear anymore, he was free!

A swipe on his left drew blood. His right heel hit metal bars. No. He couldn't lose. He couldn't lose Elsa to the pirates.

He lowered his guard, daring his opponent to take advantage with his eyes. The thug could barely help himself fast enough, sending his blade straight through Hans' shoulder.

"Ungh!" He groaned in agony, smelling the sour breath of his enemy, "A flesh wound!"

His sword drove through the pirate's stomach and came out his neck. The angle was terrible lethal.

The other advanced. No more Mr. Nice Protector. Hans tackled him, punching, kicking and biting, all pretense of civility gone. He had nothing. Elsa would never love him. And Anna just refused to stop being such a pain in his-

"HANS!"

He turned, face full of blood. The other guards were dragging away the corpses of the pirates. He had blacked out, again. The violence, the urge to kill, had swept over the Westerguard, urging him to live up to his ancestor's oath to strike down his enemies.

Hans rose, covered in blood.

Elsa's eyes; full of fear and disgust.

He turned to the guards that had come. Oh. So they had shown up, "Secure the area," he gestured towards the steps, looking at the queen, "This way, your majesty."


	79. Chapter 79

Elsa felt the need to wash after…. That.

…

She shivered.

It was easy to forget what Hans was. He was a merciless killer. When they had first met, if it could be called meeting, she hadn't given him a second thought. As a matter of fact, basically everything about the man was disarming; he could blend into a crowd, be charming, be kind….

But all of that was a shield to hide what he was underneath; a vicious, merciless killer. He had demonstrated this ability in service to the Isles. And now he was here.

No matter how hard she scrubbed, she couldn't get the smell of blood off of her. Even a warm bath lacked the cleansing power to wipe away the slate.

He acted like nothing was wrong. That made it particularly alarming. The fact that he had just brutally murdered two men in front of her (it happened so fast) and then had not given either of them a second thought.

She kept scrubbing.

Most alarming of all; Hans wasn't just any vicious, merciless killer; he was _her_ vicious merciless killer. She had, for so long, resisted thinking about her relationship to Hans, and now she was forced to consider her options. And, if she was being honest, they were not great.

"Milady, the Protector is here," Intoned Kai.

Elsa took a second to gather her wits. She was the queen. She was powerful. She was in control. Hans respected her, cared for her, was obsessed, something.

"Send him in."

"Milady?"

She didn't bother to repeat the order. Instead the Majesty took a moment to rub the shaving powder on her legs. Gerda had done this for her for years, but her time as a servant had taught her that certain menial tasks needed a strong-handed approach.

The powder mixed with the water, covering her right leg in grime. She took a razor and made a small swipe at a patch by her ankle. Good enough.

Hans came in and stood at attention.

"My queen."

"We need to speak, oh Mighty Protector," She used a great deal of sarcasm here, "About your addictions."

"My queen?"

She tried sliding the blade up, but it caught, and sliced open her skin. Blood fell into the water of her bath.

"Ah!"

Iron met her hand, "My queen. Allow me."

Hans took the blade, and reversed it, going with the grain, not against it.

"It is not my will to damage her Majesty, nor her interests. I am simply Her Majesty's servant, doing his best to protect her and her interests. As for addictions; what addictions?"

"To blood," She said, watching hers drain out, "And me," She added quietly. His eyes met her. Dangerous eyes.

His head stooped, and his lips found purchase on the wound. He sucked.

"Oh."

Ohs were still good.

"I suck, my queen," He said with some sense of humor. Iron hands found purchase on her shin, and dragged the blade down the muscle smoothly. It was painful, but exhilarating- razor burn and smoothness.

"You serve my interests, Mr. Westerguard?"

He nodded.

"Then serve me."

"Gladly, my queen," The bottom of her leg was finished. With a gentle pull, he pulled her right thigh out of the water. Her eyes were transfixed as he gently dragged it across the outside, then top, then bottom, then inside of-

"Oh!"

"My queen?"

"Nothing, just… you may continue, Mr. Westerguard."

He finished, "I live to serve you. I will die serving you. If you question my loyalty, give me a task, let me prove myself."

Elsa rose from the water, "There is no task, Mr. Westerguard, because, Oh Mighty Protector, you only take and take and take."

She sighed. Hans saw fit to put a towel around her naked body. His mistress stepped out.

"My queen?"

She lay down on her bed, stroking her thighs, "You do what you want, take what you want," She paused, "Come here."

He obeyed.

"Tell me the truth."

"Yes, my queen."

"Do you want me?"

His eyes closed in shame, "….always, my queen."

She looked out the window, "Then why don't you take me?"

Her eyes were emotionless as he came down. She could smell the blood on him. It was horrible. She wanted to scream, to run away,, to stop him from killing anyone ever again, but she couldn't. There was no possible way for her to win anymore. Hans would kill, then use her, then, if she was lucky, he would leave and go find a replacement girl. She shut her eyes, willing it to go quickly.

"No."

"What?!" Rejected, again?!

"I… want you. But only if you give yourself to me. I'll never demand my take again. I live to serve you, my queen."

He left.

Fine.

He wanted a piece of her?

She dressed quickly and made her way down to the barracks. Hans was there, addressing a large group of men, "I don't want to hear any more rumors about our queen. Our job is to protect and support her. Undermining her authority, for any reason, is punishable by fifty lashes."

The men grumbled. They were silenced when they saw the queen approach.

"Your majesty!"

Hans turned and stared, "My queen, how may we-"

"What is the punishment for disobeying the queen?" Elsa demanded, cutting him off.

"Fifty lashes," He answered. She sniffed. Okay, although she didn't necessarily like to think of herself as Hans' personal sex toy, at least, anymore, the Majesty still felt a bit hurt over rejection.

"Did you or did you not continue to assault the intruders after I called you?"

The room went dead silent. The soldiers recognized Hans as the boss. Besides natural leadership abilities, he had a solid connection to the men around him. They respected him because he worked side-by-side with them. The queen was a distant, aloof figure they had not seen for months on end.

"Yes, your Majesty, I suppose I did," He answered dully.

"You suppose or you know?" She bit back. The tension in the room heightened. It was one thing to give the troops a good talking-to about their unfortunate flippancy about the queen's hotness. This, though, was a public confrontation.

"Yes, my queen," He nodded to his second.

Elsa stood back, a bit put-off. Hans was a hypocrite. He put himself out there as a friend to her people, but ultimately, he would not allow himself to be humbled by a mere woman.

"I believe it's time for Her Majesty to leave," Said the second. She glared him down. There was no way they were going to usher her out to shut her up. No. Someone had to expose Hans as a fraud, a liar, an untrustworthy monster they had all warned her he was a year ago.

"No."

"Sir?" He turned to Hans.

"She can stay," He answered evenly. Then he took off his shirt.

Elsa lost her breath.

It was odd for her to think, that, of all their rendezvous she had never seen his naked chest. Even more peculiar, she had always envisioned him to be smooth, and lean. With powerful muscles like iron. Not that she gave his naked body a great deal of thought. But now she understood why she had never seen him before- not really.

He was disgusting.

Long slashes, burn marks and scars covered his torso, ugly old welts popped up under what appeared to be sores. His body from his lower stomach to his pectoral muscles was a piecemeal of meat. It looked like several different men had been cut apart and then welded together.

"Oh."

This was not a good 'oh', this was a bad 'oh', and a very bad one at that. Elsa had read his reports, but, as luck would have it, he had not gotten his face or hands molested. But everything else was trashed.

Hans stuck a piece of leather in his mouth and nodded to his second. Elsa absently wondered where the man had gotten the whip from.

The first blow landed on his back.

"1."

Ten strokes later, Elsa was feeling dizzy. Hans was kneeling. He hadn't moved in a while. She was beginning to wonder if he could feel anything anymore when he let out a gasp of pain. The whipping had already left bruises, and by the time they rounded twenty, the skin started to welt and crack apart.

"Wait…." She said murmuring. They ignored her. A feeling of indignation welled up inside her. She just wanted to prove that Hans was a liar. But this was going too far, "Hans, wait…"

"25."

Elsa blinked back wetness. But it wasn't tears. It was warmer than that. She gasped.

Blood was on her face. His blood.

"27."

Hans lulled forward weakly.

"Wait!" She called. The whip moved again, and the blood exploded from his back, pouring down into his pants and streaming to his right boot.

"Stop!"

She ran, spinning and twisting her arm up protectively. It's what Anna would have done. The whip was already in motion though.

Pain, excruciating pain lit up her forearm. So much so that she almost fell over. Then it got worse. Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs, clutching her arm protectively.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Several men rushed forward to help.

"Get some ice!"

She almost laughed. They put her over in the corner, exchanging nervous glances. Hans was panting, sweat coating his body as he tried to recover from the beating. Her heart was beating too hard. Every pulse lit up her hand like a log on a fire.

The second looked around a bit.

"28!"

"No! No more!" She cried, standing. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She felt a bit crazy, "No… more. Please."

"The punishment for disobedience is fifty lashes."

"I know. But you're disobeying me now, so unless you plan to go next, put the whip down, and help this man to his feet."

They obeyed her.

Elsa turned and left. This was all wrong. It didn't feel right to hurt him. Yes, he was cruel, and mean. But torture was wrong in all its forms.

She wiped away his blood from her face, knowing she would never be clean.

a.n. I hate to ask you guys for a favor, but there's this great fanfic named 'Spun' about Helsa. Read it, it's great.

Now the favor; maybe encourage the author to write a bit more?


	80. Chapter 80

Hans spent the next few days lying on his back. Agony was a pretty accurate word at this point.

He had done his best to tough it out. But fifty lashes was a pretty steep punishment for anything. The policy was in place to keep the soldiers respectful of the queen. Hans had noticed that military men tended not to take orders from a woman well. His mother had the same problem. It had to do with the fact that women didn't work the military, at least not in any honorable capacity. Fighting Black Spot pirates was considered too dangerous for them.

Hans wanted his men to respect the queen, and her role. It would only take one miscreant to show the navy he meant business- he just hadn't counted on being the miscreant in question.

"Water…" he sighed. Twice a day his men came to his room to give reports. Although he was able to walk, it hurt so much he took some time off in order to recuperate. It was not as though the queen needed his help, "Water…"

He was so, so thirsty from the blood-loss.

There was a knock on his door.

"Enter," He ordered wearily. Hans took a moment to take a breath so he could rise- a breath he lost as soon as he saw her, "Oh."

Elsa gave him a meek smile, "…usually you're much happier to see me."

"I also usually rise for a lady," He grunted, trying to get up. A small hand stopped him.

"No."

"Is that an order?" He tried not to groan in pain. Gently, she pushed him backwards, blushing, "'cause there's no… and then there's no…"

She looked at him funny, but followed him down, cuddling against him.

Hans explained, a bit out of it due to weakness, "When I- when we were together, I would also think about how surprisingly warm you were. I thought, with the ice…"

She stiffened, forgetting that he still believed-

"Anyways, whenever you said 'no' I knew you didn't really mean it. I mean; if you really meant 'no' I wouldn't have a choice, right?"

She paused, pulling away, "What?!"

"Well," He stiffened again, "If you really wanted to stop me, you could have, at any time. After all, you're an all-powerful ice-goddess!"

Her mouth fell open.

Oh.

And not a good 'oh', an 'oh, right he thinks-' because this whole time she had assumed Hans was sexually harassing her, and stopping because he feared her powers. When, in truth, he figured she was allowing it because if she really wanted to stop him, she could.

"Oh."

He laughed weakly, and went slack.  
"Prince Hans," She began sternly.

"Mr. Westerguard," He corrected, "I had to give up my title to restore yours."

"Oh," Lots of those 'ohs' were happening lately, "Well… no means no. And I mean that, do you understand, Mr. Westerguard?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Was that a 'no' I heard?" She pressed down hard on his chest.

"AH! No, my queen, I mean, yes," He answered grimacing.

Elsa glared down at him, "No means no. No means no. I mean it, ; no means no."

She took her time, at first roughly pushing, then more gently until she was absolutely, positively sure he got the message.

"Yes my queen, I understand, my queen. Never again, my queen," He groaned. She, mercifully, stopped.

"Why?" She demanded, "Why couldn't you just stop?!"

"You didn't always say no…!" When he saw her eyes light up, he braced himself, "**I need you**!"

Elsa stopped, "…what?"

"I. Need. You," He sighed readjusting himself, "I can't sleep without you there. I can't focus unless you're around, you cured my," He pointed to his head, "the things in my mind."

"I'm waiting," She added tersely.

"I used you like a drug. I couldn't get enough," He sighed, "I'm in pain, all the time. And you," He shook his head, "You took it away. So I wanted to keep you. Your purity," she let out a bitter laugh, "Your beauty, and your kindness. I needed it."

"My kindness?" It was a small voice, but he heard it.

"I was lost in a sea of fear and hate. And," He sighed, "You called to me. You told me there was more to me. I believed you. But the only way to keep your promise was to serve you- not rule you."

She nodded, "I'm not sure you see my kindness as a good thing; more like a vulnerability to exploit."

"My queen," He put his hand over hers on her thigh, "I am overwhelmed by your generosity."

For a moment, Elsa was completely silent, digesting the news. It took her a minute to decide to throw all caution to the wind, and just have at him.

"Arrendelle is bountiful. _I_ am bountiful," She stood as she said this, displaying herself, "I am kind, and generous, and you Westerguards seem to read this as weakness."

"I'm the one who can barely rise, my queen."

She pursed her lips, "You are in a great amount of pain, yes?"

"Yes, my queen," Hans whispered weakly.

Slowly, she slinked down, "What do you want, Mr. Westerguard?"

"Mercy, please…."

"You deserve mercy?"

"No, my queen, I have lied to my queen, and cheated her of her rightful place," He swore.

Elsa smirked, "I am a very, very, very," she kissed him on the lips, waiting for the sound to reach her ears as she drew away from him, "very generous queen."

"My queen is indeed generous," He agreed.

"Give me your hands, Mr. Westerguard," She ordered him. Hans, shaking, put his hands in hers. She took them and placed them somewhere soft, "Am I not the kindest queen?"

"Yes, my queen," He agreed.

"And your pain?"

"What pain?!" He laughed, stroking her. Elsa felt the cool heat of desire building inside. The brunette knew she had to be careful. The last time she'd felt like this, she'd almost let him, "Oh!"

"My queen?" He queried, rubbing her gently.

"…you may proceed, Mr. Westerguard."

So he did. Elsa felt that hole inside of her growing and growing. She felt weak, but in a nice way. Empty, but starting to fill. Her body pressed against his, fitting nicely.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking at the sore on her hand. She shrugged, feeling a bit pathetic. It had hurt so much she had taken to icing it regularly. But his wounds were far more grievous.

"I will show you such kindness, Mr. Westerguard, as you have never known…"

"Thank you, my queen," Hans sighed, "I am constantly amazed by it. How you trusted me, how you spared my life," He kissed her hand, her neck, "when you brought me out of my empty prison," something about the way he said, 'empty' resonated within her, "showed me I could let my past be the past," more kisses, more pressing, "I am enraptured by your beauty, strength," His hands went to the ties on her back, "kindness…"

She tensed, "Do you presume, Mr. Westerguard?"

"No, never," He answered, "I simply know how generous my queen is to her undeserving servant."

She smiled, and undid her dress, "You may proceed, Mr. Westerguard."

He did. She had to do most of the undressing. Hans lay on his back breathing shallowly and watching. She wondered what she would do if he passed out. Finally, she was bared to him.

"Generous and giving," She explained, kissing him. Her hands went down the blood-stained breeches, "To the point of fault."

"A glaring, obvious fault, no one has ever given like you have," he sighed as she grabbed him, "Elsa!" Hans gasped. She giggled self-contentedly; her servant was so easy to play.

"The Protector doesn't need protecting, does he?"

He let out a growl, pulling her onto him.

"Oh!"

Good 'ohs', such good 'ohs'. He stared at her, hovering above him.

"Please, my queen," he begged.

She nodded, sinking down onto him. Elsa grimaced as the emptiness was once more filled. Then her body stopped moving.

"You're in pain," He said, holding her up.

"It has to hurt," The queen said, explaining it more to herself than to him.

Hans cupped his mistress' face, and brought her closer. The kiss was gentle and warm.

"I can be patient," He explained, "You don't have to hurt yourself for me."

Elsa chuckled darkly, "Experience has taught me the opposite of that..."

Still, he held onto her, slowly bringing her down. She groaned in discomfort. This wasn't going quite the way it had their first time. Hans wasn't relenting, though. He kept that grip of iron firmly on her waist, slowly, slowly letting her drop onto him. Then he stopped, pushing her back up.

"See? You don't have to be in pain. You can enjoy it as much as I can."

Elsa trembled with anger. That's not how this worked.

She slammed herself down, fully onto him. The pain hit her like a knife.

"AH!"

"Elsa!" Her palm clapped over his mouth.

"No. Do not use my name. I am your queen. You are my servant," She rose all the way up again before slamming her body back down. It didn't hurt as much now- that didn't feel right. Pain explained everything; her whole life revolved around how other people hurt her, hated her, and now he was trying to take that from her.

Up. Down.

"Ah!"

Hans grabbed her, "Please…" he kissed her neck, "You're in pain. You don't have to be alone."

"Yes I do," She growled, up, down, "I deserve this. You should hate me. I have everything you ever wanted, and you could have had it; all you had to do was end me," up, down, up, down, each time she went harder, trying to keep ahead of her body's natural response, "but you didn't!"

"And now you don't know why," He said, grabbing her as she came down, "I won't continue to harm you!"

Elsa wiped away the sweat on her forehead, growling, "Hans, I am ordering you to continue."

He glared, "No."

Her breath came in pants, "The only thing in this life that I can count on, is the fact that you hate me."

"I don't hate you."

Her head bowed.

"But."

"Yes?"

"No doesn't always mean no…" He said slyly, releasing her hips. She molded against him, too weak to continue fighting her self-loathing.

"I hate what I am," She whispered, "I've compromised in every way a woman can, and I hate myself for it."

Hans stroked her back soothingly, "We all compromise. But the question is; for what? I compromised my integrity for power, you did so for love."

They kissed.

"Hans…"

"Do not use my name. I am your servant. You are my queen."

They moved together, slowly. The rhythm was established together, one not over-powering the other. Blood soaked from Hans' back into the linens. Neither of them cared.

Elsa felt free. After all this time of emptiness, she could take a moment off of the self-doubt and hatred and be free. She thought once more of Anna's flier, spinning and spinning and spinning until it broke free-

"AH!"

Oh. Oh. Oh. Wow. And ouch.

Elsa stopped moving. Wow.

WOW.

Oh, it was definitely not a mistake to come here. That overwhelming sensation- though she found it a bit painful, oddly- was so mind-blowing.

"Oh, oh… oh…"

"My queen is so generous…" Hans muttered.

Elsa cuddled into her lover. She could put off thoughts of right and wrong- her future, his future, and focus on being happy _now_. Tomorrow could wait.

Hans decided he would have to spend the next few days lying on his back as well.


	81. Chapter 81

Elsa sat in her bedroom contemplating her next move.

"Well," She said more to herself than anyone else, "This is quite a mess I'm in."

A series of letters lay on her bed. Most mentioned Mr. Westerguard by name; others simply implied a worthless son who needed to be reminded of his place. The queen of the Southern Isles had taken note of Elsa, and that did not bode well for anyone.

Firstly, there was no way Elsa calling herself a queen would be okay. Secondly, Elsa was screwing her son on a continual basis. And thirdly, her sister had killed Kristoff.

So.

Huh.

Elsa resisted the urge to go talk to Hans. Although he was an invaluable source of information, **THINGS** happened when they saw each other. Things that made it difficult to focus on problems a queen needed to deal with. These things could be simplified into a category that was inarguably negative. Specifically- the sex.

Elsa's head thumped down onto her dresser.

She had never been _that _girl. And Hans was to blame for making her one of _those_ girls. And now she was angry at him for making her that way, and so she wanted to go see him to tell him off. But, regardless of whether she went to see him because she was angry over the way she was being treated, or because of what she had done, or because they had a meeting together, or because she needed information, or because one time she had been looking for her pencil under the council's shared table, she always managed to find a way to get his hands all over her.

(That last one had been awkward; the council had been assembled at the time.)

And her 'just once' idea had turned into, 'just twice' which was quickly turning into, 'I am currently doing nothing now- time to get laid'.

What had she done for twenty-two years?!

It seemed like, now that she as on this path, there was no deviating. Alright, that was it. She had to **not** go see Hans.

Elsa stormed out of her room, headed towards Anna's. Her sister grounded her, brought her back to the realities of her situation. If Anna couldn't focus her, nobody could.

The guards saluted, but did not move.

"I'm going to see my sister," she said in a commanding voice.

The two men exchanged glances, "Sure. And the Protector? He's responsible for the murderess."

Elsa rolled her eyes. People just _loved_ that man, "I'm sure he wants me to go in. Now."

"I thought you had him whipped?"

Elsa swallowed a chuckle. They had no idea how 'whipped' Hans was, "Well, I'm sure you don't want to get on his bad side."

She knew what she was doing. Everybody feared Hans, and for good reason. The guards snickered, "He's too weak. Besides, it's not like we have to follow his orders, right?"

Elsa bit her lip.

As great as it was that her people didn't obey Hans, the fact was- _he was_ Southern Isle's **military**. He was not just Protector; he was the one legally responsible for Anna. Plus, he was the one who had fought off the Black Pirates. Her council knew he was her greatest supporter. If people believed she was going to abandon him at the first sign of trouble….

"Wonderful. Now, if you'll excuse me," She went down into the dungeon.

Anna ran up the stairs to meet her sister.

"I'm so glad you're here," She muttered into her sister's shoulder.

"Me too. Let's talk," Elsa held on as long as possible before she grew tired. The two descended the steps together, Anna babbling about how bored she was and Elsa listening in.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You seem… different!"

Elsa blushed.

"It's not a bad different, or a good different. You look…. Beautiful!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa blushed. She could definitely sit here and listen to Anna for hours. She was so kind and supportive.

"Hey sis, can you do me a favor?"

Elsa looked up.

"Can you get rid of Hans for me?"

Elsa let out a small groan and started pacing, "Anna, please. I want to spend an hour _not_ thinking about that man."

"Then get rid of him, and you'll never have to!" Whined her sister. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"It's not that simple…."

"Elsa!"

"Anna, please!" She exclaimed.

"Why not?!"

"He has you!" The queen shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at her little sister, "He could prosecute you for killing Kristoff, find you guilty of treason, and kill you."

The two stared at each other awkwardly. Finally, Elsa ran a hand through her hair.

"I can't lose you again."

Anna rose and threw her arms around her sister.

"You won't."

Elsa stood there for a moment. She had to hide so much. Serving under Hans (in more ways than one) and now trying to find a way to save her sister. And the only way to do that was with Westerguard blood. Baragor was gone, and only Hans remained.

"You have to give me time, Anna," Elsa whispered, "I'm going through their books. The history of the Westerguards," She took a breath, "I'll save you, I swear."

Anna squeezed tighter, "I wish I could have saved you."

"You saved me once, it's my turn to save you. Besides," She pulled away, "We'll always love each other, right?"

"Sure," Anna frowned, "Whatever happened to that 'Jo' girl though?"


	82. Chapter 82

Hans had trouble focusing. He had too much going through his mind right now to handle his duties. Actually, there was only one real thing going through his brain.

Elsa.

Powerful. Elusive. Beautiful. Dangerous. Complicated. Sexy.

She hated him, she loved him. She would do anything for him and anything to him. He liked to focus on making her happy- but all too often those instances were hard to recapture.

There was just no hope for the poor guy, but he simply refused to give up. Instead, he rose from his chair, cleared his throat and did what he did best.

"Gentlemen, we are gathered this hour to discuss a most incredible, and simultaneously dauting situation. There is now definitive proof the Baragor Westerguard is, indeed, alive."

A course of mutterings rose across the room.

"Now, now," He said, calming the assembled military advisors, "We cannot waste too much time panicking."

"We're not in a panic," Explained Councilor Miller, "We're simply shocked that you, an outsider, believes he has the trust of the Arrendelle Council."

Hans smiled over clenched teeth, "I trust the council," He said in a cold voice, reminding them they had sold him out to the Black Spot pirates.

"But you've done nothing to earn _our_ trust," the man retorted. A thumping was heard on the table as men agreed with him. Now, if this were any other Southern Isles meeting, Hans could threaten the man with treason, and summarily execute him. But this was Arrendelle.

"I'm sure you remember that I work for your queen," He said in a pointed voice.

Miller snickered, "_Queen_, yes. But I don't think she has any desire to work with you. As a matter of fact, I don't think _any _of us are going to work with you.

"You might have the experience,

or you might have the luck.

But with all due diligence,

I don't give a-"

A knock cut him off. Hans motioned to his second. There was no way he was winning this argument. The Black Spot Pirates were vulnerable, a mere 100 left of their original number. He had to move and now. But without Elsa's support, these men could call him an outsider. And if he fell, it was only a matter of time until they turned on their queen.

Hans figured that she was off with her sister, perhaps mocking his love-making. It served him right for falling in lo-

Like.

He liked her.

With emotions.

Westerguards, after all, do not love.

"My queen!" Exclaimed his second.

Elsa walked in the room. But something was wrong.

It took Hans a moment to put his finger on it. He was used to seeing her in a different light. After all, he had done things with her no other man had been allowed to.

But she was definitely giving off that 'come and get it' air now. Her clothes were lacy, and open. She swayed her hips gently. Her lips, before so pale were blood red. But that was just her allowing that sensuality to bleed out. Previously she'd kept it all in, keeping herself suppressed. That wasn't what was so different.

"Oh no," He groaned.

"Hi! I'm Elsa!" She grinned big- too big. Her hair was in twin pigtails, and the expression on her face was best described as 'vacant'.

"Did you, um, visit the trolls?" Hans asked. He had long suspected that mind magic could damage a person's mind.

"You're not a troll!" She said in a childish voice, "You're my Protector!"

He smiled thinly. So, today the ever-changing landscape of 'what does Elsa currently feel like doing' was stuck on 'childish' for whatever reason.

"Yes, ma'am, I am. At least, I'm trying to be," He gestured towards the map, "Currently we were discussing what our next move would be."

She kept her eyes unfocused. Hans could barely help himself. He sniffed her as she passed, trying to detect alcohol.

None.

Huh.

Odd.

For a second, her eyes focused, keen mind searching out the actual information on the map before turning to Hans, "Why would we move? I like Arrendelle, don't you?"

Hans pinched his nose. Really, there was no point in resisting, "Um, not moving from Arrendelle. We were discussing what to do next about that."

He pointed to the black '**X**' marking the Black Spot pirates.

"What do you want to do?" She asked, dumb blond mixing with high-pitched coming from her mouth.

Hans stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out if she was going to whip him, kiss him, or both, "Remove it."

"Okay," She leaned across the table and removed the '**X**'.

"…my queen, may I speak to you for a moment?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her away, "What are you doing?!" He snarled.

"What?" she kept that same voice, trying to come across as clueless, "Do I have to have a phallus to attend this little meeting?" She leaned in close, peering over his shoulder to the confused mutterings. Feeling brave, her hand stroked the inside of his thigh, "Because… I had one _just_ a little while ago. You remember, right? Any idea where it went?"

Hans drew back. Okay, so apparently she had found new ways of getting into his head. He could not, would not do anything in front of her staff so as to keep her from embarrassment and she knew it.

"We are trying to keep the Black Spot pirates from reaching Arrendelle. I recommended a pre-emptive strike."

Elsa shrugged, "Well, I guess that's it then."

Councilor Miller sputter, "Your Majesty, I am a member of your council, and strongly recommend you not listen to this warmonger!"

"He's the protector," Said Elsa.

"Well…"

"Did you protect us the last time they attacked?"

"Well….."

"Did you protect _me_ the last time they attacked?"

"Well….."

"Do you honestly think you understand these beasts better than Mr. Westerguard, our Holy Protector of the Southern Isles Port of Arrendelle?!"

The room got really quiet. It was kind of funny how clueless Elsa was pretending to be.

"Now listen here!" He raged, "I was on the council before you were born! And I think I know when we're being duped into a war by a traitor, and murderer!" He pointed an accusatory finger at Hans.

It took her a moment. First, pure rage flushed over her before the queen closed her eyes, and pulled out the big guns.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAH!" She turned, sobbing into Hans' chest. He looked down, confused as everyone else, "You'll protect us," She sobbed, "From, hic, those mean beasts, right, hic?!"

Hans froze in confusion, "Uh… yeah, that's the plan…"

Elsa cried even louder, "I'm so frightened!"

To his credit, Councilor Miller looked ashamed of himself and ushered everyone else out. Elsa got louder and more over-the-top by the second. The two stood together for a moment before the Protector broke the silence.

"What are you doing?" Hans said evenly.

"Crying!" She said, sniffing.

His hand rose to his forehead, rubbing away at his headache. Wonderful(!)

"….seriously?" He pushed her away.

It took the young woman a moment to compose herself, "I'm sorry! I'm just frightened."

Hans looked at her skeptically, "Okay, you can fool them, but I know you. You only cry when you're completely overwhelmed by how bad things are, and how few options you have," He gestured to the map, "Which happens to not be an issue right now, and I haven't even started on whatever all" he gestured to her, "_that_ was. I mean really, who was _that_ for exactly?!"

"Are you yelling at me?" She whispered meekly. He said nothing, just kept the look on his face.

"Seriously?"

She stared at him staring at her. Finally she broke.

"Oh fine!" Elsa shook her head, and took a fresh breath.

"Where did you learn how to cry on command?" He questioned nervously.

"Eh, I've had a lotta practice," She insisted, taking a more thorough look at the map, "Where are we with Baragor? I want to know where he is and what he's doing."

"Not sure," answered Hans, "He seems to be lurking about the Southern Isles," he cleared his throat, "My queen, did you send Illyana to my room awhile back?"

Elsa smirked, "Somebody had to clean those sheets."

Her occasional lover blushed, "I don't exactly want her knowing we-"

"Oh, I told her already," Elsa replied, "Just wanted her to have the proof in front of her. You would _not_ believe what it takes for a girl to make a statement these days…"

"A statement? Is that what this is about?" Hans snorted in disbelief, "And what statement do you believe you made here today?"

He could help but watch as she lifted herself off the table. Mmmm….

She saw him checking her out, "I hope you don't mean anything disrespectful, Mr. Westerguard."

He laughed nervously, "Oh, my queen, there is nothing but appreciation right here!"

She brushed her hair behind her ears and blushed, "Well… I was trying to show some appreciation."

His expression darkened, "Being stupid isn't something I appreciate," He crossed his arms, "What were you trying to accomplish with all this?"

Elsa sighed, "It's just…. I want people to know that you're my Protector. And that means having to appear a certain way. A girl has to walk a certain way and talk a certain way in society. You should understand- you're a man."

Hans scoffed, "You shouldn't have to appear weak in order to garner my protection," he pointed at her accusatorily, "Nor foolish to require my counsel."

She grit her teeth bitterly, "You don't seriously believe that people want me to be strong or independent?! No! They want their queen to cry and need rescuing!"

Hans slammed his hand on the table, "NO! I know how I want my queen!"

"Show me!" She dared him. Elsa then crossed her eyes and spoke in the same stupid high-pitched voice, "How can I get anything done without a man to show me what to do? Waaaah!"

She grunted as he slammed her against the door, "Like I need something else to beat out of the men!" he growled, "They have enough questions about Elsanna! Are you trying to make me angry?"

She giggled stupidly, "I just don't know what you trying to do, Mr. Westerguard! Hey!" She put her hands on something of his that was very sensitive, "What's this?"

Hans groaned. Elsa smirked.

She stroked him.

"Oh," He sighed. Another stroke, another groan.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Westerguard? Do you need help with something?" She licked the side of his chin, "Perhaps there's something you need me for? I do support your endeavors, you know…"

Hans finally lost control, "Shut, up," He snarled, "You're not some stupid girl. You're my queen," He pressed against her, hands going between her legs, "Ten minutes, your bedroom. Sound good?"

"Sounds fantastic!" She smiled brightly, "Oh, wait!" Elsa frowned in confusion, "Elsanna?"

a.n. Five pages of text, people. Please appreciate the effort here.

In all honesty, the end is basically finished mentally. I just want to catch up the chapters I've got in my brain.


	83. Chapter 83

Elsa was over the moon. It was so quiet, so peaceful. Complete serenity enveloped her as she circled the earth. Her problems didn't seem so big from so far away.

The push and pull was mind-blowing.

The gentle force she felt kept her grounded even as she drifted away into the peaceful silence of space. All her problems; Anna in prison, Hans' feelings, Baragor's pirates, the implications of the Southern Isles queen, all of them were silence in the gentle orbit of the moon.

Push, pull, push, pull, physics… just a ball, isolated, and safe. The whole of her existence was the soft rhythm of that push and pull, and nothing could take that from her.

Then it stopped.

"The council meeting is about to start," Hans whispered in her ear.

"NOooooOOO!" Whined Elsa as he withdrew for the last time. He laughed at her.

"Sorry."

He rose to leave only to have his brunette lover pull him back down. She had to uncurl herself from the fetal position she had balled herself into.  
Hans laughed, "My queen…" He began, "You dragged me up here not-too-subtly," She shrugged, "Stripped yourself," She blushed, "And demanded," he groaned at the thought, "Something slow, and deep and strong."

She cringed, turning redder and redder.  
"I did everything you asked for," He continued, "And, if I may, did a fantastic job?"

She smiled big. He smirked.

"But now you have to go to your meeting."

"No! They're mean to me!"

"Aw, how're they mean?" Hans asked sarcastically, "Do they tell you you're not the prettiest of princesses?"

"NO!" She shrugged childishly, "Although they haven't mentioned it lately…"

"Well you are. So what's wrong?"

"They make me work!" She yelled in anger, "I worked my whole childhood! Why can't I have more…"

She turned red.

"Oh, that. Hmmm… later, I have to go," Hans said, trying to leave.

"No."

"No?"

"No. Cuddles first. And yes, that is an order."

He rolled his eyes but nevertheless fell to the bed. She snuggled closer.

"Better?"

"Better."

Her face rubbed uncomfortably against his shirt. It was course and unforgiving, much like its wearer. Hans ought to wear something much nicer, she thought to herself.

"Where were you?" Hans asked suddenly.

"Hmmm…?"

"Whenever we…"

"Do that."

"Yes. You go somewhere far away," Hans sounded a bit wistful.

"The moon," She sighed, "Oh, it's wonderful out there. I feel so free. It's like, hmmmm… I have no worries or cares, and all the problems I'm going through are far, far away. I'm lost from this place, and this time."

"Huh. It's the opposite for me," He remarked, "When we're together, that's the only time I'm truly in the moment. Truly in the place that I exist."  
"Where else would you be?" She asked, laughing. It took her a moment to realize what he meant. Blood, ash, fire, smoke, "Oh, yeah. I suppose there's something wrong-!"

"Something wrong?"

Elsa thought fast, not wanting to bring up his past, "You should wear a silk shirt, it's much nicer."

"I don't really feel it. Scars, you know?"

"Oh, yeah," her fingers wound through his clothes. He never took his shirt off, ever, "So… Elsanna?"

"It's what they call you two."

"Because we're so close?"

Hans looked off awkwardly, "Well, you know. Men have certain views on women. Especially two single women who are around each other a lot. And hug a lot. And hold hands, a lot," He grabbed her hands, "Who hold hands and say, 'I love you' to each other, a lot," He held her a second, making them both uncomfortable with the fact he just said a loaded phrase like that, "Anyways, they think you two are…"

"Are what?"

"You know," He moved closer, and kissed her, "This."

Elsa frowned, "Well, occasionally we kiss each other on the cheek, but-"

His hands were all over her again, a cage of iron, "They believe you two are lovers.

"Wait! People think Anna and I- no, we're girls."

Hans shrugged, "You know, when I was in the navy, occasionally the men would, you know."

Elsa paled, "What?! But we're sisters!"

He laughed, "You know, there's this funny story about Baragor and Kristoff!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeew!" Elsa shivered

"You really are sheltered, you know that," Hans said, "I mean, not that I'm judging, but Kristoff and Sven had a _very_ close relationship…"

The queen sat up, "Okay, I'm done with this. I'm going to attend my meeting now."

"Elsa, I cannot help but notice you're avoiding the topic at hand. It's okay," Hans stretched getting up, "I won't get jealous or anything. Unless it's with Sitron. Then I object, because I've known him longer. Albeit not in that manner…"

Elsa was aghast, "Why must every man take things out of context and make a disgusting sexual presumption about me?!"

"Hey!" He objected, "The girls think it too!"

His lover groaned in disgust, "May I please point out that we," she pointed to herself and Hans, "Just did this," She pointed to the ruffled sheets, "And you think I'm involved with my sister?"

Hans stared at her for a moment before opening his mouth, "So you two neeeever?"

"NO!"

"Okay, okay, okay…" He muttered, "Just telling you how it is…" Seeing how angry she looked, Hans climbed over the bed and drew her in close, kissing her, "Beautiful, powerful, giving… I always tell you the truth. You're the most important woman in my life, and I appreciate that you have an insatiable urge to visit a bloody, unrepentant murderess."

"Speaking of which," She growled, changing the subject, "What should I know about your mother?"

The Protector ceased his ministrations and drew back, "That's an odd subject to bring up at a time like this."

"She's planning on visiting."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Yes, 'oh'…."

Elsa held her face in her hands, "What does it mean!?"

"Well, I never really knew my mother," Hans finished dressing, handing his lover the rest of her clothes, "Westerguard boys are sent at an early age to learn the art of war."

"Drown in your enemies' blood sort of stuff?" She answered, pulling her nylons up.

"Exactly," He kissed her hairline, avoiding the scar, "You're the kindest person I know, so I'll skip the scary parts. I don't really remember my mom, I was just told to go and do a job."

Elsa nodded along, "So she doesn't even know you?"

"I suppose not."

He prepared to leave, but found her giving him a hug, "That's horrible."

"What?"

"You don't even know your mom?"

"Or dad, really," He felt her gasp, and patted her hands, "Elsa- my queen, it's okay. It doesn't bother me. Besides, it's not like it matters."

And he walked away.


	84. Chapter 84

Elsa listened to her council half-heartedly. They were determined to make sure the queen (not her of course) was placated in every way possible. She would be ushered in on a red carpet, bowed to, kissed on the footsies, and, if possible, carried hither and thither at her whims.

Bleh.

There was one upside here.

"So lemme get this straight; I dump a guy, and we still have to put his mom up?"

The entire council turned on Anna.

"What? I'm just saying that, since I dumped him and his brother both," Hans glared earning a sheepish laugh from her, "In a way, that we shouldn't have to deal with what are obviously mommy abandonment issues!"

Hans paused. What, how did she know….? Elsa! He glared daggers at her. She shrugged.

"We're sisters, I had to tell her!"

Hans ground his mouth shut. His jaws clenched in anger, but Anna continued, "Well, just tell her we're not interested in hosting anybody!"

Hans smacked his face into his hand and answered her, "She runs the country, Anna!"

"Yeah; the Southern Isles, not Arrendelle!"

The entire room was quiet.

"Arrendelle is a part of the Southern Isles," Hans ground out. Elsa stood, flushing angrily. He glared at her. She balked, "Okay," He sighed, his voice devolving into a growl. The council sat completely silent as he spoke. No more Mr. Perfect Girl. Boy. Whatever, "Let me make this perfectly clear," Hans shuddered as he felt the familiar darkness taking over. Control and a lust for power surged through him. He had enough of whining, and complaining and being whipped. They all feared him. And it was time to remind them why they were all so very, very afraid.

Then he saw her.

"My queen, why don't you take a turn?"

Elsa frowned, "I suppose there's no harm in hosting her. I would like to meet her, actually," She paused, sending a pointed glare at Hans, "Don't you think that's best?"

"No," Said Anna, "I think Hans sucks."

The council gasped.

"Your Highness!" Sputtered Councilor Miller, "Do you know to whom you are speaking!?"

"Uh…." She looked to Elsa for help. Her sister sighed.

"Please tell me this is about grammatical help, and not because you don't understand what Mr. Westerguard's role is."

Anna looked back blankly.

"Very well. The situation is this; due to a certain incriminating letter, Arrendelle was dissolved and absorbed by the Southern Isles. As such, we are beholden to them."

"Boo!"

"I understand your anger. However, angering this…" She turned to Hans, "What's your mother's name?"

He frowned trying to think, "Elaina, I believe."

"What, you don't even know your mom's name? Wooooooow, you're really screwed up," Anna turned towards her sister, "I'm just glad I didn't have to invite them to the wedding. Could you imagine the chaos?"

"We have another problem," Hans growled, "Which could shortly be rectified by removing the disgusting murderess from the council's room."

"She's staying, Mr. Westerguard," Elsa answered.

The princess stuck out her tongue.

"That's not _your_ choice to make, my queen," He snarled in response, "Protector of Arrendelle, Admiral of the Southern Isles. I can deem her disruptive and have her removed."

Elsa shot him a hurt look, hoping no one would notice, "She's my sister."

"I'm doing this for her good. I mean," He brushed his hands through his hair, "It's like bringing in a dog. It's loud,"

Anna interrupted, "Hey!"

"Smelly."

"Hey! Elsa!"  
"And disruptive!"

"You suck!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Elsa slammed her fist down on the table, "You!" She pointed to Hans, "Serve me. You swore your allegiance to be _my_ protector. So protect," She pointed towards the younger girl, "And you- best behavior or we can't hang out!"

"I object to letting an unrepentant murderess out of prison."

"It's not even a good prison!" Elsa objected, trying to be reasonable. Hans crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"I'm doing the best I can with what I've got!"

Anna snorted, "A common complaint from common men!"

A chorus of objections rose from the table as men and women took offense to the princess' comments.

Elsa allowed them to all yell at each other for a few more minutes. She interfered but once, when Hans turned on Anna. He looked angry, really, really ridiculously angry. The Protector himself rarely displayed _any_ emotions outside of the bedroom. Therefore his queen crouched in her chair, slipped her foot under the table, and ran it up his calf.

This placated him.

Elsa smirked. Anna was a different story, obviously. She rarely _didn't_ display emotions. Currently, she was none-too-short on one her sister referred to as 'buttface'. The queen didn't even bother to settle her down, deciding instead to lie back in her chair and wait for everyone to tire of their fighting. The redhead had no idea why her elder why bobbing her right leg contentedly, but happy to continue the argument regardless.

Finally, the upper-limits to the throats of those at the table reached their peak. Then Elsa rose, silencing all objections.

"I have made my decision."

She then left the room.

Both Hans and Anna pursued.

"You seriously cannot back this murderous maniac, right?" They both asked. Elsa kept walking.

"Elsa!" Her sister cried.

"My queen!" Screamed Hans.

She held up her hands silencing both of them.

"If you want, both of you may return to the dungeon," She looked from one to the other knowing full well neither wanted to leave her.

"Or you could try to get along."

They both shifted uncomfortably. Hans muttering under his breath, and Anna bumping him with her elbow.

"Children! Enough!" Elsa through her hands up in frustration.

"….started it," They both muttered.

"Fine," The queen ran her hands through her hand, getting a better grasp of the situation. Both of them would listen to her, "Here's how this is going to work; I have an afternoon free…."

Anna lit up like a candle. Hans visible shifted.

Elsa smirked. Oh yeah, he wanted her.

"We are all going to spend it together."

"OH!"

"The first one to act up loses visiting rights."

"Elsa, I'm not sure that our," He paused, glaring at Anna, "local serial killer-"

She snorted in response, "Oh, so I replaced you?"

"_I replaced you bitch,_" He growled at her before turning back to his love, "is ready for that kind of contact," In an effort not to lose Elsa-time, he raised his eyebrow a bit suggestively.

Oh.

"You think you've won some kind of favor in the eyes of your queen?"

Hans let out a deep sigh of disappointment. Anna laughed.

"Ha!"

"You think you're winning _me_ any favors in the eyes of the Southern Isles queen?" Demanded Elsa, rounding on her sister.

Hans snorted.

Anna pouted.

Satisfied that the two were not going to fight anymore, at least for the time being, the brunette turned and walked away.

Anna frowned. Something was off. Turned to open her mouth only to find Hans sprinting past her.

"My queen! Wait for me!" He was running full tilt. Well, if he wanted to compete for attention, he was going up against the princess of attention grabbing! Ha!

"Hey! Elsa! Wanna hear a joke?" Anna yelled, running after them.


	85. Chapter 85

Elsa had a migraine coming on. She had come close- so, so close.

But nothing in this world, or any other, was ever going to get Anna and Hans to abide one another- especially when she was involved. It was a cat and dog fight that would never end.

Oh, they pretended to like one another, smiled, and did everything they thought to win her favor, but secretly, they were fighting all-out war.

It was the little things. Small, almost ephemeral little attacks on one another; shutting the door a bit too quickly, stepping on the edge of the other's foot, and a dozen subtle insults whispered between teeth.

"Why Anna, it's so nice to see a girl with your appetite! Most ladies in polite society eat smaller portions. And they tend not to inhale them."

"Why thank you Hans. I'm not surprised to find you paying more attention to a lady's gluttony, than that of men."

"A real lady would already know."

"Oh, Hans, you're so full of," She wrinkled her nose as if detecting a foul odor, "insight."

"Never underestimate my," He cracked his knuckle, "potent amount of insight."

"And all this time I've been overestimating you!" She shook her head, "Man is my face red."

"No, that's your hair. I'm surprised you never learned the difference," He smiled warmly.

"What can I say? All of me looks good. Unlike some people who only have good looks."

"Well at least there's no possible way you could be overestimating yourself," Came his sarcastic reply.

"Okay! Anna!" Elsa interrupted, "Why don't you tell me about the meeting,"

"It was pointless and boring," Her eyes narrowed on her male opponent, "Like someone I know."

"A real lady would be able to glean more than that, right, my queen?" Hans leaned forward, trying to steal away the conversation.

"A real man doesn't interrupt a lady," Elsa said, trying to be gentle, but spending what felt like eternity cooped up with the two of them…

"I'll keep my eyes open and tell you when a real man shows up," Anna said sweetly, putting her hand over her sister's, "Until then, let's go over our list of our least favorite people. As always, I am starting with my ex…"

"My queen," Hans said, kissing her other hand, "I am sure that I can give you my insight on the matter. I am after all," He twitched a bit, "Full of it."

The two stared at each other. The tension was palpable.

"You know what the best thing about you Hans?"

"There's so many choices…" He smirked.

"You don't even know," Anna tried to make it sound sweet, but she looked like she was suppressing the urge to throw up, "I guess that's the point. I could ask you to name one good quality you have, just one, and you can't even do that."

"You'll never know," He said, menacingly, "The best parts of me, ever."

She gave a wry grin, "I've seen the worst."

Eyes dead, he answered her without any venom, "No, you haven't."

They kept it up, both too proud to bow to the other, or snap and lose their prize. It was not terribly surprising. Both of them wanted Elsa, and both of them wanted the other out of the way. It was, in a way, the queen's duplicity brought to life.

Hans was her lover. She could deal with that in the privacy of her own bedroom, or tease the thought in a room full of duplicitous councilors. Either way, he was an important part of her life. She would admit to respecting him, and perhaps liking him occasionally. But loving him was simply unthinkable. It would crush Anna if that were to happen.

Speaking of her sister, Anna was the other half of the dilemma. Whereas publically Hans was a benefit to keep around, and privately a scandal, Anna was the complete opposite. She loved her sister, and would do anything to keep her relationship with her. But publically Elsa simply lacked the political power to have her sister exonerated. Not only had she murdered a fellow royal (her fiancée no less) but she had done so in front of his brother Hans, and his fanboys at the International Consortium.

But she cared for them both.

Hans was strict, direct, and honest. He had a deep sense of honor and commitment. If she had been keeping a better eye on him when he first came to Arrendelle, she could have seen those qualities in him.

Anna was his opposite; fun, loopy, and loving. Her qualities made her special to Elsa, almost as necessary as Hans. Without her, life wouldn't be worth living.

And the irony was, if they got along, there wouldn't be a problem. Hans was her jailer. And as such, Anna was only allowed out of her cell when at his leisure. (A fact he reminded his queen of often.) Whenever Elsa felt the desire to go for a walk with her sister, share a meal, or doing anything away from that dreadful dungeon, Hans was the only person with the authority to excuse her.

This lunch was more than a lunch. If Hans could forgive Anna, and Anna could come to terms with Hans… just maybe the three of them stood a chance. But instead they were both fighting over her like a toy.

Elsa rose, and they quieted down.

"I'm coming down with a headache. I need to go to my room."

Both stood.

"Alone."

They both sat down. Elsa left, alone, angry and tired, feeling stupid for trying to unite the people closest to her.


	86. Chapter 86

"In."

Hans gestured to the cell. Anna stuck her tongue out.

"Screw you," she said petulantly, climbing between the bars.

"You have no idea," He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Her voice was snippy. Immediately Hans wished she were a soldier so he could have her whipped.

"Screw that idea," He lied. She wasn't buying it. And her rant told him so.

"You know what? I'm sick of you. I was sick of you within a day of meeting you. I am sick of your presence in our kingdom. This is our home. This is where we belong. You don't belong here. You're a monster."

"Oh, I'm a monster? Seems to me you were the one who's responsible for this mess- I said it!" Hans yelled, "I mean seriously, how stupid are you?! Not only did you agree to marry a man you just met, you then hooked up with his brother! And, to top it all off, you got yourself kidnapped because you wanted to go to a spa!"

Anna glared at her ex-fiancee, "… really, Hans? You don't think I can see the way you look at her? You make us sick!

"Believe me, you make me sick too!" He snarled, "I know what you must think of me, but I have a secret to tell you," He stopped himself. Anna made a daring 'what' face. Hans exhaled, and took a deep breath. His emotions cooled, and he focused his mind, "I don't care. I am her servant. And one day soon, she'll see how you destroy everything in her life, just like you destroyed everything in mine."

His fist slammed into the bars.

"Stay outta my way. Bitch."

"Don't call me that," She snarled.

"Then don't act like one."

She reached through the bars, grabbed him by his lapel, and punched him squarely in the face.

Nothing happened.

"…what?" Her confusion was palpable. Last time she had pulled this stunt, he'd flown over the side of the ship, and needed rescuing by boat.

He sighed, "You really think a little thing like you could knock over a strapping young admiral like myself? I had to sell it, make people think I was weak. And it worked. Your sister thought I was too weak when I came back, thought she could manipulate me…"

"You are weak Hans!" She tried to back off, but he grabbed her hand.

"You know what? One of these days, you'll get to see how strong I really am. No," He drew back, releasing her, "No, you can't control me anymore."

"…what?"

"I won't allow you to make me angry," He said, letting out his breath, "You're a prisoner- my prisoner. You have nothing else over me. I know this," He tapped his head, "Here, but not," He tapped over his heart, "Here. But soon, I will. Soon, you will have no more power over me, and when that day comes…"

Anna remained quiet. He looked crazy. He sounded crazy. And the look in his eyes. Anna had obviously underestimated how much danger her sister was in. This was time for her to reveal her sneaky side. If Hans was dangerous, and unstable, she couldn't let him know she was onto him. It was time to gain his trust, or whatever passed for trust with a Westerguard. Elsa would know how to do this. Just the right word or phrase to turn a political disaster around.

Taking a moment to think, the princess focused her thoughts on maneuvering Hans into an advantageous position. Obviously, if she could get his defenses down, find out what he was hiding, and his plans for Elsa, she could stop him once and for all.

"Hans," She said, calmly, "You suck."

Ah. So close.

Hans stood quietly, and walked away. This war was just beginning as far as he was concerned. But, unlike most wars, he couldn't just put his sword through the other guy. Nor could he connive his way around the issue. Nor was this like fighting the Black Spots- at least then he could maul those psychotic beasts. No, this was a performance war, based on who was acting better than the other. Which was the worst kind of war he could possibly wage. Because there was no way he could be good at being good.

Hans did indeed suck.


	87. Chapter 87

Elsa sat in her chair, watching.

Oh.

And a good 'oh' as well.

"More grunting," she whined, "I like the grunting."

Hans paused, sweat pouring down his body, "I still don't see why you enjoy this…"

His _sometimes_ lover laughed.

Currently, Hans was on the floor, working out. He had just reached 100 push-ups when his date chimed in that she wanted to keep watching. So he had said a quick, "yes my queen" and continued.

Elsa giggled, for real this time, "Are you uncomfortable, Mr. Westerguard?"

Oh, she was acting so innocent. But Hans saw right through that. It wasn't particularly difficult, given what she was wearing.

"Extremely," he replied. She giggled again, running her stockinged feet up his sweating chest.

"I don't understand, Mr. Westerguard. I have granted you food, a place to sleep," She smirked. They had spent the night together. It had felt so naughty. Unlike the times when Elsa had been sleeping in his bed, she was in control.

The queen could not deny it was fun to give orders again. What was previously her worst nightmare (Hans returning to Arrendelle) was something of a distant memory. The man before her was-

"Mr. Westerguard, what do you think you're doing?" She asked giddily.

"Oh, nothing," He ran his hands up her stockings to the garters holding them up, "Just checking on my queen's security."

She giggled again. Oh, this was nice. The queen adjusted her corset. Oh. Naughty.

Hans took in the sight before him. He was the most fortunate man in the world. Elsa, fully dressed, was stunning. When she decided to dress sexy, no true man could stand a chance. Her skin was perfect- _perfect_ and her hair was always well groomed (ignoring the scar from the scalping, of course, which, in his opinion, just made her that much more precious). Her neck was designed for sensuality. Back when she was his servant, he had gone for the obvious targets; her breasts and ass. But now that he was _hers_ he appreciated the fine art of pleasuring her neck. No words could describe the deep sense of accomplishment that he gained from the sounds she made, or how she moved. Continuing down her body he came to- wait, why did he prefer the neck? Hans shook his head. Elsa was so soft, and he had wrapped his hands around her chest last night. Elsa knew how much he appreciated her chest, and willingly pushed herself into him. Impossibly, her stomach was toned. It made no sense. He religiously trained to keep his body strong, as evidenced by the sweat that soaked his shirt, but his queen had a leisurely life of bureaucracy, yet retained her firm stomach. His head bowed to her waist, reveling in the fact that he _and he alone_, was allowed that close to his queen.

And Anna, if rumors were to be believed. He chose not to believe those rumors.

Which brought him back to her legs. Long, smooth, firm things he could run his mouth along for hours. Her stockings fit them perfectly.

Currently she was in a corset he hadn't seen before, flowers along the bust and waist. Ribbons dangled from the tops of her thighs. So sweet, and so sexy, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

The two had spent the evening together, discussing possible solutions to their mutual problems. Elsa, though not the focus of the Westerguard pirates, did what she could to alleviate some of her lover's fears. She was not going to just ignore the problem, and yes, she would listen to his advice and address her council accordingly. Hans, though not the focus of the Southern Isles queen, did his best to alleviate the concerns of his lover. No, he had no real idea on what the situation was, but he guaranteed he wouldn't just run away.

Discussion had turned to dinner, and dinner had turned to cuddling. Elsa was particularly glad she had gotten him a collection of silk shirts. They were _so_ much more comfortable. She could trace her fingers through them for hours.

"I have to go change now," Hans said breathlessly. His shirt was drenched with sweat, "Believe it or not, my queen, I am not a tireless machine."

He kissed her cheek. She reached up and pulled him back for a real kiss.

"Somehow, Mr. Westerguard, I do not believe that."

Cuddling was nice, but other things were just plain, what was the word?

"Oh."

Yeah, that one.

"Good day, my queen," he tried to get up again.

"NO!" She laughed, wrapping her arms around him, "I am ordering you to finish the job, Mr. Westerguard!"

There was a knock at the door. Suddenly, the mood died.

"Your Highness, Councilor Miller is here for you."

Illyana. It was like she had a radar for Elsa's happiness. She rolled her eyes.

"Or what?" She demanded. Sometimes, it was nice to be the one giving orders. The hall was silent for a moment before the two started arguing with each other over what to do. No doubt Councilor Miller was insisting on his right to see her, and Illyana was insisting on ruining all her fun.

Hmm….

"My queen," whispered Hans, "You may want to put on a dress or something."

She shrugged. The arguing outside continued. Finally, Elsa threw open the door. Councilor Miller gasped and averted his eyes. Illyana turned green with poisonous envy. Esla simply smirked.

"What do you want, Illyana?"

"Your Highness," Said Councilor Miller behind his hands, "We are most concerned with the amount of time you are spending the Protector."

"He's _my_ protector," She hissed, "Do you want your queen away from her protector?"

"It's not that," He insisted, "It's… Hans is so bad! He's the worst individual! He is sly, manipulative, vain, and arrogant!"

"He's just Hans!" Elsa snarled, "And you! What do you want?"

"Oh, you know what I want…" She licked her lips. Ew. The servant girl was not going down without a fight, a fact her mistress understood completely. She could still remember the constant state of awareness, how exposed a Westerguard's servant always felt, and her inclination to seek out her Protector. Elsa was no longer his servant, but his master.

"Too bad."

Illyana stepped forward, narrowing her eyes, "You have no comprehension what's happening, do you? You're just some stupid little girl who doesn't even know what this is about…"

"Whatever this is, is over. Illyana, pack your bags. You're going to live with Mr. Westerguard."

Hans made an awkward squawking sound. Elsa held up her hand, silencing him.

Illyana smirked, then looked over her mistress' shoulder and made a little wave and Hans.

"No, not him. He's mine. Yours. Baragor Westerguard."

Illyana's eyes went wide, "No… no, you can't! He's a pirate!"

"Prove it," Elsa said skeptically, "Westerguards are so duplicitous it's hard to prove anything about them," She drew closer, "What? You're not… afraid are you?"

Illyana's eyes went wide with absolute fear, "…you know what they'll do to me..."

Elsa bit her lip. She did not like Illyana- _at all, _but even so, it was hard to excuse sending her into the den of those beast men. Having suffered at their hands herself, the queen knew what they would do. Her hand went to her hair-line where a deep scar still prominently lay. Even Hans had been unable to protect her, let alone she protect herself. And that was not even counting the evening one had broken into her room. She still had nightmares about that.

Besides being a minor annoyance, and trying to expose/embarrass her, Illyana had done nothing wrong.

Oh.

And she had conspired with the Westerguards to bring down Arrendelle… attacked her sister's reputation… the list went on. Still, was it truly fair to send her on a one-way trip into the lair of blood-thirsty pirates?

"Please…" She said quietly. The servant looked terrified, "Please."

"…we're done here."

Elsa slammed her door in her enemies' faces. She couldn't allow herself to doubt anymore. She no longer had the power. After all this time, she was still powerless.

Hans walked over quietly. He put his arms around her, waited a moment, the kissed the top of her head where the scar was. He stopped, listening to her breath, once, twice… before kissing her again. Instinctively, the man sensed that something was wrong with his woman, but not much could be done about it. The two stood there, Elsa angry and undressed, and Hans doing his best to sooth her.

Finally, she let out a huff, "Well, that just ruined all my fun!"

Hans let his eyebrow slip upwards but said nothing.

"What?!" She demanded.

"Nothing," He said smoothly, kissing the top of her head again. He kept his lips there, waiting until-

She relaxed into him, taking a long, slow breath. His queen let out a grumbling sound he couldn't quite understand, so the Westerguard simply agreed, told her she obviously knew what she was doing, and that the problem was that no one else was as eager as he to hear her opinion on the subject.

This earned him happy rumbling noises.

Hans smirked. His lover was not easily placated, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. Hans started on her back, rubbing up and down, very, very slowly. He needed to get as much tension out of her as possible.

Then he went to the shoulders, releasing as much there, rubbing deep, firm, like iron.

"Would you like me to call your spa friend?"

Elsa shook her head. Hans smiled. He knew what she wanted. The two kissed, and he felt her return it just a bit. He kept letting his hands push her around a bit. She did want something a bit more vigorous.

"What do I have to do to get you naked?"

Whoops. That part just slipped out. Elsa laughed.

"Mr. Westerguard, no!"

He let out a sigh and released her. No did mean no.

"However… I am listening."

"Hmm… I just can't help but find myself extremely attracted to you," He spun the lace of that hung off the top of the corset's chest, "And I will therefore be too distracted during my meetings. I mean, really. What kind of Protector am I? You have my apologies."

"I want more than that," She said huskily. Elsa backed up, bringing Hans down onto her bed, "I want to be the moon again…"

"Um, about that," He said sheepishly, "I would rather…"

Her eyes went wide. What else would he want but to give her what she most desired? Besides… sex. Not to be too sexist, but he was a man, and they want one thing; sex.

Just sex.

"Talk."

Talk. Talk? TALK?!

"…excuse me?"

"No, it's not that, it's just- I- well."

He buried his head into her chest.

"This is a peculiar way of talking, yes," Elsa felt proud. She knew how much he adored her breasts. They were, for some reason, fascinating to men. A thrill swept through her as she realized where his mouth was… right by her heart. Again.

Sighing, Hans rose, "I like talking to you, my queen."

Her once-wide eyes went dark with anger, "Do you believe, Mr. Westerguard, I am giving this sort of privilege to anyone?"

"No," He whispered, "I just want to help you. I feel selfish when I do that to you. Like I'm stealing away whatever's left of your freedom."

"_Do it to me_?" She stood there glaring, "You want to talk?"

"I want you to feel like you can talk to me about what's bothering you."

"Because you're trustworthy?"

"No, because you deserve someone in your life that will listen to you, without fear," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I have Anna."

"Then why don't you go talk to Anna?" He rubbed his forehead, "Unless there are things you can't share with her?! I want to help you through this; what's wrong?"

"I don't know," She rubbed her head, "I don't know what's going on out there. I mean, your mom wants to drop by, and Illyana is still around," She sighed, "Our relationship is awkward enough without another lover trying to make this a triangle. And I've never had to meet my lover's mom. What do you think I should do?"

"Do whatever you have to," Hans answered, "I'll do whatever I can to help."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

She smiled.

Much better.

"Well, there's one thing you've always done quite well. And I feel like I've talked quite enough."

"Yes, my queen," He stooped, kissing her, "Such a wonderful, beautiful, and wise queen. It's an honor to serve you."

"Absolutely, buster," She giggled as his tongue flicked her earlobe. He continued to kiss her. Last night, things had gotten a bit derailed. Although Elsa had been in a flirtatious mood, Hans could sense she wasn't ready to be together. But now she was _definitely_ in the mood.

Elsa, for being the 'perfect girl' had her little tells. She would shake her head, as if saying no or draw her arms against her hips. Sometimes the queen would give nothing more than a brief physical go-ahead. A man had to pay attention to her closely to know what was okay, and when. Hans was that man. With patience, and cunning, he had sniffed them out. It was definitely worth it.

Elsa sighed as his lips met her throat. He loved that sound. Again. Another sigh.  
Hans stayed for a moment to just stare at her. As much as he hated to admit it…

"Elsa?"

"Hmmm…?"

He felt it. Like a wave rolling over him. All the pent-up, backed-up emotions hit him like a tidal wave. Here was the woman he needed, someone who had shown him kindness when he didn't deserve kindness, attention when he had been shunned by his own family, and understanding when he understood nothing. And once he had lost it all, she was still here. Elsa gave him food, a home, and a mission. He couldn't bear her not knowing what she meant to him, regardless of the cost.

"I am in l- um, I like you, a lot."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Hans rose and left. Elsa remained prone for a moment, thinking things over. At least he hadn't told her he loved her. That would have been a real problem. But still, she was surprised over his will-power. Although it was true that he had previously shown restraint, Elsa was surprised he hadn't tried anything last night. She wouldn't have stopped him.

And yet he had shown remarkable restraint. It concerned her. For quite some time now, she had known that Hans was _her_s- whether she liked it or not. But recently, she had noticed him acting distant. Which concerned her. Although in danger of giving herself a headache, Elsa was well-aware of one inescapable truth about him that Anna refused to see; he was useful.

He had fought off intruders, pirates, and any other men that had stood against her.

Furthermore, he had stabilized the government in her absence and organized the military. Twice, if she counted the eternal winter she had set off during her coronation.

So, on the gigantic scales of good vs evil, Hans came out good. Slightly. Sure, it was close at certain points, but technically he was on her side. And she needed him there.

But he was only on her side because he lusted after her, right?

Elsa rubbed her forehead, not allowing herself to consider whether he was doing this out of something other than evil, self-centered malice. There had been a time or two when she had considered it, but no, Hans had to have an ulterior motive, right?

But try as she might, even the intelligence of one as gifted as the queen could not find it. That was far more terrifying to her than anything else, and she found it extremely difficult to come to terms with. If Elsa honestly believed Hans had something going on, it would be easier for her to deal with him. Instead, the only conclusion she could reach was that he worked for her because he truly wanted to.

Even after all the experiences she had gone through…. This was not a situation she knew how to handle.

In retrospect, she was comfortable with a greedy Hans. Greed was an easy motivation to understand and counteract. But not only was he obedient, he was downright submissive, or supportive, whatever. She needed Anna to help her see straight, but, unfortunately her sister could only see red when it came to the Protector. Which was truly unfortunate, because at this moment, Elsa needed her sister more than ever.

Sighing, Elsa rose. Half dressed, or half naked, depending on one's point of view. She needed to end this squabble, at least for the time being.


	88. Chapter 88

"Bitch!" Baragor screamed at the top of his lungs.

After days had turned to weeks, which had turned to months, one would think that Baragor Westerguard's rage would subside slightly. That assumption was false.

Each day, and each failure of each day just reminded him of what he had lost, and who was responsible for that loss.

Hans.

Hans had fought the Black Spot Pirates, had been the one to start the eternal winter- Hans had been the one to save Arrendelle. And now he had the audacity to make that _bitch_ queen again?!

That was the rub. Westerguards fought one another for power on a daily, nay, hourly basis. But this was worse. He gave all that power to a mere woman?!

"Bitch!" He declared. After everything he had done for Hans, his foolish little brother had trusted his former enemy? Obviously, he just did not know how to keep a woman in her place.

Baragor growled. There was only one woman he could stomach- barely. Illyana.

Now that was a woman who knew her proper place! No doubt she would remind Hans of his true nature. He was a vicious killer, not some icy, untouchable's servant boy! Clearly this 'Elsa' was ignorant in the ways of men; their wants, needs, and desires! Had it not been for the International Consortium, Baragor would still be in Arrendelle with his foot on her neck!

He growled in frustration again.

It was all going according to plan! Hans wanted Elsa. What had changed? What sort of devilry had the Arrendelle royalty been up to that changed a proud man into a meek, bumbling servant?!

The more Baragor thought about it, the less sense it made. Hans had her.

…whoops!

He didn't 'have her' have her, he 'had her' in a violent way.

Erk!

Baragor shook his head. He meant that Hans had Elsa pinned down- er, he had the advantage over her. Yes, that was it. The advantage- and, therefore, he could do as he wished with her. So why hadn't he?

Killed her- yes, that was it. Why hadn't Hans taken care of her, instead of… taking care of her?

The more the pirate prince thought about it, the more it seemed like his brother was less her enemy, and more her admirer. This didn't change their circumstances, but it might explain… no. Hans was not so foolish as to actually _love_ that _thing_, was he?

After all his brothers had taught him about emotions being weaknesses how could he allow it? Besides which, Hans didn't have a shot with her. Besides being the ex-fiancée of the princess, he had actually tried to kill the queen! There was no way, none, that any of his sins were forgiven.

Unlike men, women didn't forgive or forget. Not that men did so out of higher moral calling. Oh no, they did so because they understood the reality of their situations. Baragor had forgiven Hans not due to some brotherly love, but due to his need for an 'in' to Arrendelle. He could see his brother's foolishness clearly now. Perhaps the bitch queen believed she could negotiate some kind of deal.

Baragor almost felt sorry for his brother. He was obviously naïve to assume the queen would set him free. Although, it was funny- she had been the one to propose freeing him. As if she would ever keep her word!

Baragor laughed.

Such a ludicrous proposal! Her sister hated Hans! They would never hold up their end of the bargain! He had simply reminded her council of how releasing the prisoner would reflect on their record. It had been a short conversation.

So everyone knew the truth. Elsa would screw over Hans (not literally), the council would screw over Elsa (not literally) and Baragor would screw the council.

Hmmm… most likely not literally.

Elsa was not a friendly person. She had estranged many countries with her stunt at her coronation. Not her freezing everything and fleeing (although that had been an issue), but due to her inhospitable nature. The thought that she would actually condescend into talking to Hans- getting his side of things, was laughable. No doubt she made it through the title of his report on the pirates, blushed furiously, then ran back to her room to cry about how hard her life was.

Baragor had proven time and again that he was the best man for the job. But between Hans' influence on the International Consortium, and Elsa's inability to dispose of his other brother, it was impossible for him to return to Arrendelle. He had to split them up.

Baragor smirked to himself. He knew how to get between them. He just had to rely on their own hatred to undo them.

"I hate that bitch!" He cried again.

a.n.

I know this is a short chapter. But I needed to fill some time whilst trying to upload the next one! It super-long, and there's a big reveal in it! Anybody care to guess?


	89. Chapter 89

Hans sat at his desk. He was working as diligently as always, doing his best. The man hadn't slept since… well, sleep was self-indulgent anyways. He was a servant, or at least he hoped he was still her servant.

Elsa.

Well, that train of thought had pulled into the station a bit too quickly. And at the worst possible time. He was to focus on serving her, doing all he could for her. Not dwell on this soft… shapely…

"Oooooh."

No. No. Bad Hans. No more dreaming about putting Elsa in her place. He had enough of those when he was in prison. Looking back on it now, he could see that some elements of his dreams for conquering Arrendelle were a bit… sexual in nature.

"I have got to stop dreaming about those legs!" He snarled to himself, shoving another betrothal request to the side. None of them deserved her! None!

And the arrogance of them to believe they had some kind of right to speak to _his_ queen! They should beg!

The Protector slammed his fist down on the table. He should teach them a lesson! He didn't need his whole army! Just one or two dozen men to invade, rip their nations apart and burn their homes to the ground! That will teach them!

…..

It took him a moment to realize how foolish he was being. Somewhere, in the vast pile of people who were now interested in the Southern Isles Port of Arrendelle was a man that would win her heart, and she would be happy.

And Hans would be miserable.

And that would be justice.

He just had to keep working. People were depending on him; his queen, his men, his second, everyone. He had to stop Baragor. He had to fight!

Then he would die, and that would be right! He could just see it now, wounded, bloody, he would fall at Elsa's feet. Anna was not there.

She would cradle him, forgive him, kiss him, just once, but in front of everybody!

Anna was not there.

His enemies defeated, and with him dying, the warrior, stuck in that zone between the living and the dead, could finally tell his lovely Valkyrie everything, without worry. He cared for her more deeply than his own life.

She would tell him he was a good man, and that she cared for him, and that his crimes didn't matter to her anymore. Elsa would stoop down, kiss him slowly, sensually, running that shy tongue of her across his bottom lip. It didn't touch him often, but when it made its appearance, it was always worth the wait.

She would hug him, and declare him her hero.

And finally, everybody would admit that he was a hero! Anna could be there for that part.

He would feel his life ebbing away, the guilt and pain flowing away with it. One last kiss. Or maybe another one after that, two for the road, three if she'd bring her tongue back into it, okay, so a small make-out session was now a part of this fantasy.

Screw it.

He'd take her one last time. Anna was not there. Or maybe she was, and he just didn't care.

Hans imagined having Elsa against the ground, her thin, lean body squirming. Yes, there was blood, but he could manage. It would totally be worth it!

Then he would be dead.

Hans rose and stretched. He was positively exhausted beyond measure. Turning, the Protector had the wonderful idea of lying down in his occupied bed.

…occupied?

"Hello, Mr. Westerguard…"

Hans let out a whimper. Her tongue darted out only slightly.

Elsa. Damn.

"My queen," He said stiffly.

"Elsa, my name is Elsa," She said matter-of-factly.

"But, my queen!"

She laughed, "Oh, Hans," She got up and walked to him, putting her arms around his waist. He was still wearing his silk shirt, "Anna was right. It's not okay to lord power over someone else."

He stood stone straight.

"Even me," She explained, waiting for him to catch her hint. He didn't. Fine, "I'm not going to keep you at arm's length anymore…" She pulled him in tighter.

"But, everything I did," He shook himself, pushing her away.

"You now realize was wrong?"

"Yes, my queen."

"And wish to do right?"

"Yes, my queen."

"And you're going to call me 'Elsa' when we're alone."

"Yes, my queen."

"Close enough."

She kissed him, and yes, the tongue made itself known. Hans moaned. She was his Valkyrie, an impossibly powerful ice queen that was unstoppable!

"Elsa," He whispered, "I want you, so bad!"

She giggled again.

"But I can't!"

Elsa huffed, "I knew it!"

"Wait!" He cried, "It's not what you think!"

She cocked her head at him, letting her hair drop away from her scar, "Take off your shirt?"

He did.

"Stop!" She said in an annoyed tone, "You're doing it again!"

"What?"

"You know the most annoying thing about sleeping with your boss?"

Hans took a minute to think. He had so many choices!

"Well, one of them is that it's really, really super hard to tell whether or not you're doing it for the boss, or yourself. I want you to want me, not to follow orders."

Hans looked confused. Elsa sighed, frustrated. This is what it was like when he was bossing her around and wanted her. So, she had to do things his way. And not in the murderess sense.

"I need you to talk."

"About?"

"Hans, I know about all the offers for marriage," She explained, "I've known for a while that holding such a profitable port under the care of the Southern Isles would bring a lot of unwanted attention."

Hans was silent.

"I also know what I want, and from whom I want it," She pulled him back down with her, "and I know that you want me. So why fight it?"

"Have you ever…" He sighed, "If we keep this up, something could happen to you…"

"Oh?" She smirked.

"Not that!" He blushed, "I mean, you could be shamed…"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious!" He said, eyes flashing, "Do you know what they would say about you if they knew!"

"I don't know if you've realized this yet," Elsa snorted, "But I haven't exactly been subtle, you know?"

"Well…" He squirmed.

"Almost as if I was doing it on purpose…?"

"Wait, what?"

Elsa let out a surprisingly loud laugh, "I've all but told my council I'm screwing you on a regular basis, Hans. Even if they haven't seen you riding me like," She let out a distracted growl, "….anyways, the rumors are swirling. Let me," She kissed him again, "in. And let it go."

She made a compelling case.

"Elsa," He said, "…do you know what you're doing?"

She looked afraid for a moment, but nodded. Whatever it was that worried her was left unspoken.

Hans fell onto his bed, kissing his lover. He missed her terribly, and couldn't be more thrilled to hear that she wanted him too. He needed her. This, what was happening now in the privacy of his room, was the two of them, together.

Nobody else got to have that.

Hans felt that familiar surge of emotions. Happiness, guilt, surprise, lust… it all boiled down to one thing. And it was the one thing that was the worst possible thing for both of them;

Hans loved Elsa.

He had denied his feelings for long enough; Fighting his attraction, fighting to look tough, fighting to keep his power. He had surrendered those all long ago when he realized how much she meant to him. And every day he fell a little more in love.

It wasn't what he'd been promised from the fairy tales. Okay, yes, she was magical and all, but it wasn't as though he'd seen her and, bam, wanted to marry her. It took time. Each day he spent caring for her, learning new things. Elsa liked flowers, but only a little bit. She had her little tells he had to slowly adjust to. She _definitely_ liked to deny him, or at least to make a point that she retained that right.

Her tongue, the little sounds she made, even the scar on her forehead. It was all her, and all of it was his. She wasn't his toy anymore. In a way, she had never been just that to him. He needed her, not just as an object, but as his very soul.

Hans loved Elsa.

He loved her enough not to tell her. It would ruin everything. For all her good-will, Elsa had to be free from him. It was impossible for him to be free from her though. Telling her would only destroy the relationship. Anna could tell her, Elsanna and all that.

Hans found his way to that lovely neck.

"Oh Anna!" Elsa moaned. Hans groaned.

"Really?"

His lover giggled again.

"When're you gonna let that go?" He growled.

She shrugged, "I can't believe my sister and I do that. I mean; we're both girls how do we…?"

Her hand went lower. Hans groaned again.

"How would I know?" He said smoothly.

"Undress me," She demanded hastily.

"I don't know if this is a good idea," he said, "Something could happen to you…"

"Oh," She bit her lip, "I know what's going to happen; I'm going to fly."

"…huh?"

"Never mind- more with the undressing!" She pressed against him eagerly, "You don't know how hard it was for me, telling Anna. But now she knows about us, and we don't have to hide from her anymore!"

"She doesn't like me," Hans said, trying his best not to sound whiny.

"Good!" Elsa smirked, "You two used to be engaged. I don't want any old flames being reignited."

"Never, my queen," He answered. Hans, after undressing Elsa, was being quite shy. He hadn't really removed any clothes himself, "Although, as your Protector, I must caution you."

"Hans, I know what I'm doing!" She insisted, "Now if you could give me a hand here…"

"Uh, I just remembered, I have a uh, report to date for the navy…" Her lips met his neck and his mind went blank for a moment or two, "Wait, what?"

Elsa bent a little, "I know you want me."

"Elsa stop!" He rose, "I can't be with you! You know this!" He stomped across the room, "What if you're impregnated!?"

A look of anger and hurt crossed her face, "So?"

Hans was floored, "…what?"

Elsa huffed, annoyed, "You know what I find so disgusting about men? They want all the fun of a girl, but none of the responsibility. Most any man in the kingdom would lay with me, I know that now. But how many of them would actually take responsibility for that, hmmm…?"

"Any man would marry you."

"But would they give me a child?" She sounded… odd, "That's the thing. You want all the fun parts, but none of the actual responsibility of making love to me."

Hans, shocked, ignore her use of the 'L' word.

"I cannot marry you, you must have suspected this."

Elsa leaned forward, biting her nails until she was ready to respond, "The truth is…" She had to make a choice here. She decided on telling Hans what was really in her heart, "I want a child."

Hans was floored. He literally fell over.

"…what?"

"I want a child. I want to have sex with you. You want sex with me, but no child. I'm not happy about that," She said with some bitterness. To his credit, Hans silently rose and walked over to her on the bed. He put a warm arm around her, "Elsa, I'm sorry. You know that I can never stay with you. It's not fair to you, or the child."

She looked away, "What's not fair is screwing an innocent girl, then pulling away when she gets serious."

Hans kissed her hand. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Elsa. Are you sure? There's no going back," He looked her straight in the eyes.

He didn't have to though. There was no fear there for him to find, "There never has been for us."

He lay her down, disrobing.

It was different this time. The first time they were together, they were both anxious and afraid. The time after that, Elsa had tortured Hans. In a way, the balance of power between the two just kept swinging back and forth too rapidly for either of them to get control.

But not this time.

Everything was calm- neither in a particular rush to be anywhere, or do anything but devote themselves to the person with them. Hans knew Elsa, inside out. Before, she had insisted he start fast and brutal.

"Make it hurt," Was her request, but no longer. They started slowly, so, so slowly. Protector nor queen feared the reprisals of their people; Hans, for he had none, and Elsa, because she no longer cared. Words didn't matter. Time didn't matter. They were together, they were one.

She groaned.

Before now, she was always somewhere else during their time together, as if trying to get away from her problems. But this time… it was different.

Elsa no longer felt alone. Hans was here. Hans… cared for her. His actions made that obvious. He could not love her, though. If he did… things might be different. Maybe she couldn't love him. But she could love the child he would give her.

"Faster."

She no longer felt the pain. Before, she needed it, needed punishment for the guilt she'd carried for so long. Needed something to remind her she was broken, used, unappreciated. Even her climax felt uncomfortable.

"Oh!"

No more. Now she felt freer than she'd been in her life. Elsa bent into him, allowing herself to trust him just a little bit more, knowing he would hurt her. And, for once, the idea didn't scare her.

She was no longer afraid, ashamed, or alone.

Hans stroked Elsa's loose hair from her face. It had fallen loose when he'd sped up, and stuck there due to her perspiration. He felt proud that he got to see her like this.

She was so beautiful.

Although any single man of Arrendelle could truthfully call her beautiful, there was something about being with her here, now, that caused her to shine. This was not lost on him. He could spend hours watching her. And now here she was, with him, asking the impossible; to have a piece of him, and a piece of her together, forever.

Even though he could never tell her he loved her, didn't change that truth. She chose him.

They moved as one.

"Hans?"

He nodded.

Elsa felt herself flying free again. She knew he wanted her to talk, so she did, rolling against him, "I'm ready for you, Hans. You're my protector, my lover, and now I'm asking for more than that. And I need it from you," He went deeper. She ran her tongue along his neck to let him know she appreciated it, "oh, yes. That's nice. Deeper," He complied. It took the queen a moment to get her bearings. It was so distracting having him inside her, "I don't want those other princes- I don't care for them one bit. I chose you, over all of them," He growled possessively, eliciting a giggle, "So I want you to prove to me that I'm yours. Give me your seed, give me a child!"

He got rough unexpectedly. It didn't hurt, just took her by surprise. Then he stopped.

"Oh…"

He kissed her neck, and she, his. Soon, his breathing evened out. He'd fallen asleep, again. The queen rolled her eyes and pushed her lover off.

"You'll need your strength, Westerguard," She warned.

"Why?"

Elsa practically jumped out of the sheets, "You're awake?!"

He smirked.

Blue eyes glared at him suspiciously, "You don't ever pretend to be asleep so you don't have to talk, do you?"

He pulled her head over and kissed her scar.

"You didn't answer me," She growled. Hans smirked again, "fine, have your little secrets. I have secrets too!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to wake you up."

"How's that a secret?" He asked, confused.

Her hand slid alongside his body, "…I guess you'll have to wait and see."

She cuddled against her lover and fell asleep in his arms.


	90. Chapter 90

Anna sat staring out the window. It had been a bizarre conversation.

Elsa had always been difficult to understand. Nobody knew her well enough to truly know what was on her mind. Sometimes it was even difficult to figure out how her mind worked exactly.

Not for the first time in her life, the red-head sat in her room contemplating her sister. There was so much she didn't understand.

Her sister's return to power had been a dream come true. Nothing would ever compare to the reuniting of the girls, nothing. Elsa had been gone, presumed dead, and Anna had begun to think her sister was never coming back. Except... she knew...

Anna frowned for a moment. That's right- Hans. He had come to her cell asking about the older royal. That had solidified hope that she was alive. In a way, Hans had been the best thing to happen to both of them. He'd given Anna an education in love, saved Arrendelle, reunited the sisters, an if it hadn't been for him, Elsa would have never seen true love out on the fjord. For a bad guy, Hans was too beneficial to them to simply pass off.

Then there was the whole deal about pirates. The ever-changing landscape of Southern Isles politics had sucked Arrendelle into it ever-expanding vortex of suffering. Then those foolish men in the International Consortium had appeared...

It was a large, confusing lump of activity. There were pieces in place Anna couldn't quite see. Okay, so Elsa was 'Jo'. That explains where she was all those months. But how did she go from servant-girl to queen? It wasn't like Hans had just woken up and... and...

"No..." Anna whispered, frowning. Hans couldn't have given everything up for her out of _love_?

The more she turned it over in her head, the less sense it made. Hans was the one guy who could always be counted on to have an ulterior motive. That's just the way things were. So why make Elsa queen? Why go against his family, his nation?

Elsa was determined to see this thing through. But how could she?! There was no way she could be serious about being with Hans. Besides trying to kill her, Hans had the unfortunate role of being out-of-favor amongst the wrong people.

His own family couldn't stand him. The council distrusted him. And Anna herself felt more than a little suspicious about his activities.

So why was Elsa so bent on being with him? He was a loveless monster and a bully! Maybe this was some kind of secret deal; Hans would let Elsa 'run things' and in return...

Anna shuddered. This guy was the worst! She couldn't wait for her sister to keep him out of the kingdom!

Wait... maybe she didn't have to!

Hans was a bad guy, and bad guys made enemies! Westerguards like Kris, and Baragor were always at each others' throat... maybe Anna could write the queen of the Southern Isles and ask her to come collect her jerk of a son! woo-hoo! What an idea! She wished she had thought of that one a long time ago.

Pacing her cell, Anna made several rapid-fire decisions to get Hans out before he did something to Elsa, something un-reversible. For a moment, the princess considered what her sister had said about trusting her before shaking her fiery locks. Elsa had only said that to assuage her sister's guilt. But that wouldn't stop sisterly love from saving the day again! All she needed was some time...


	91. Chapter 91

a.n. My computer is hassling me. I'm not updating because I'm resisting the urge to slam my fist through a screen.

Hans was sitting in a corner of a dark room, blade shaking in front of him, terrified. He had a problem he didn't really know how to deal with; he was truly, deeply happy.

...

Okay, so he was being paranoid. But who could blame him? All his life, he'd been a soldier, blood, ash, smoke, etc. Now that he was in a domestic situation, healthy and cared for... it was very difficult for him to relax. Hence the saber rattling and corner stashing.

He grit his teeth and tried to imagine where the attack would come from. No doubt the Black Spot pirates were sitting in the dens, scheming ways to attack his home. He would kill them all!

They thought he had let his guard down, but he hadn't! While people like Elsa were smelling flowers or talking to friends, Hans was backtracking his own footsteps, and, and...

His nerves calmed and he slid the sword into its sheath. Each panic attack was getting smaller and smaller. Mentally, he knew he was being ridiculous. Baragor was far away, and, unless there was a traitor in Arrendelle, he was safe with his woman.

Elsa.

Hans took a second to remember what it was like being with her. She had gotten under his armor. He loved her. Not that he would ever say it out-loud, no, no, no, NO! But he allowed himself to feel it, and that was enough, right? It's not like having these inense feelings for her were going to build and build internally until he finally told her what was on his heart.

It wouldn't be fair to her.

She knew he cared, and that was enough. Well, it was enough for him. Although he tried not to think about it, she was all he had left. His family hated him, his country found him unsuitable, and even the council in Arrendelle distrusted him. But Elsa cared.

In an attempt to calm himself, Hans went through a list of names for her child. And it would be hers. Hans was under no delusions; he could never be king in Arrendelle. Elsa had made a choice to become a mother, a choice that Hans was more than happy to acquiesce, but there was no way his son would ever know him, just as he had never really known his own father, or his father before him.

Walking through the halls, Hans found his way to the council chambers.

"Mr. Westerguard!"

A huge smile split his face- he couldn't help it.

"My queen," He bowed. She smiled in return.

"Would you care for a walk?"

"It would be my pleasure."

He offered her his arm and she took it. Councilor Deerman was walking by and glared at the two. Hans shrugged. Elsa did what she wanted, and it was time they learned to fall into line like him.

"I've called an emergency meeting for good reason," She whispered to him. Hans smiled. Sometimes, before she would make an announcement, she would speak to him first. It was mostly due to the fact that he was her most ardent supporter, and partially due to the fact that he was a much more savvy player in politics.

"Do you have good news?" He smirked.

Elsa pursed her lips, "No..."

Hans hung his head, "I'm... sorry to hear that. Soon, though, I'm sure."

She nodded, "Are you free this afternoon?"

"For you? Of course, my queen."

Immediately Elsa brightened up, "I have received word that Baragor has named himself protector," the brunette quieted for a moment in time for her lover to snort loudly, "of the Southern Isles."

Hans' eyes went wide, then narrow, "...interesting."

"No insights?"

Hans shook his head, "You know... Baragor has been a bit of a mystery to me."

Elsa bowed her head to keep him from seeing her smile. It failed.

"What?" He asked.

She let herself snicker a bit, "Westerguards... you live and work in such close quarters to each other, but have no idea what's going on in the others' lives!"

Hans gave her a dry look, "And you don't have that here in Arrendelle?"

She blushed, "Well... there may be one or two things in the past that I've kept from Anna."

"Hm-hmmm..." He smirked, getting a bit flirty, "I'm not sure she could handle your wild side, my queen."

Elsa released her grip on his arm and walked towards a fountain hips swaying, "Because you barely can?" She sent a glance over her shoulder. Hans grabbed his heart, pretending to be wounded, "Anna has actually managed to take it pretty well, considering."

"Well, I'm sure she doesn't know _every_ little detail..." Hans quirked an eyebrow.

"I tell my sister everything, Mr. Westerguard," Her hands drifted to the water, "Every... _little_ detail," her eyes went down to his waist, and he crossed his arms.

"...heeeeeey..."

Elsa laughed loudly, "Oh, relax. It's not like I can compare you to a host of other lovers, you know..."

"Not counting Anna," He muttered under his breath. That earned him a splash of water in retaliation.

"Ew!"

He pulled her to his feet, "You're really beautiful, you know that?"

"Yes... but it never hurts to hear."

Hans shook his head, "I'm not entirely sure locking you in your room was because of your ice powers. Daddy was probably trying to keep you away from the boys..."

"Like you?"

"Yes, exactly like me."

Hans took her arm and walked her to the chambers. He couldn't get the idea out of his head that her father would be horrified as to what had happened to...

A little girl.

What if the baby was a girl?!

In the past, his father, and grandfather had boys. His extended family was mostly male. But... what if he had a beautiful young girl?

...

Hans felt himself entering a state of paranoia again. Every man in this palace was a threat!

He was no fool, he knew what the world was like to girls. The rape, the hate. Although he had been raised chivalrous, the thought had never really crossed his mind that someday he might have a baby in a pink blanket with wide, trusting eyes.

It was a good thing he would be having a boy- or, rather, that he would have _no_ child whatsoever. Elsa would have the child, and raise the child. Hans would simply be Arrendelle's protector- if that. It was not beyond reasonable, that he might be shipped off, or die in some war. Regardless of Elsa's plan, the Westerguard suddenly found himself terrified by the thought of his baby girl.

Suddenly, things that seemed to be mischievous boyhood tendencies became the harsh realities of light. Something had to be done! Hans escorted his lover to the council room, ignoring the stares from Councilors Deerman and Miller. Sitting himself across the table from them, the ex-prince nodded amicably. This was no time for political machinations. It was time to secure Arrendelle's future once and for all!

Elsa began the meeting with a well-structured argument on her country's current standing with the Southern Isles, "I want to make clear to all of you that the most important thing is not that we are a separate nation, but that we are a free one."

Her council nodded. Hans frowned. Freedom was never really an option for him. But now that he had it, he could see why some people would want it. Terribly confusing, this 'freedom' stuff. Not having to obey orders, or die alone was a very tempting offer, yet he also knew the world was filled with criminal extremists and it was his duty to fight them, to the death if necessary. Therefore, he took her speech with a grain of salt; freedom was protected by people without freedom.

"Your highness," explained Deerman, "We have received a note from the Protector of the Southern Isles..."

There was a great deal of silence. Baragor was a bit of a tough subject around her since the council had played a key role in losing Arrendelle's statehood to a pirate.

"And?" her voice was cold.

"He," Miller cleared his throat, "He asks for you."

Hans burst out laughing. He didn't care everyone was staring, or that they might think him insane. This was nuts.

"Oh! Wooooow! So he really is crazy!" Hans wiped his eyes clear of tears, "But we're _not_ doing that."

Elsa was disturbingly quiet.

"My queen?"

Her jaw quivered guitily.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOO!" He said, "We tried this before. You cannot negotiate with this man, _he will destroy you!_"

"I have to, I'm queen!" She snapped. Hans turned red. Not only did he not like being reproved but-

"Not anymore. In the eyes of the Southern Isles court, you are not queen."

"In the eyes of the Southern Isles court, you're a traitor and a coward!" She countered. He went stone still and glared.

"Good. Because, as Protector, I can guarantee you're not going anywhere! Guards!" Soldiers marched into the room, "Her highness has decided to exchange herself for her sister in prison. We leave for the Isles, tonight!" Hans stomped from the room, "And make sure my boat is ready!"


	92. Chapter 92

Anna shook her head in disgust. Well, it figured that her sister would let her guard down. It was only a matter of time until Hans betrayed them!

"Anna! You're free to go! Your sister will be staying here!" Hans tried his best to be gentle.

"Hans!" Screeched the brunette, "How dare you!"

His eyebrows flew upwards, "You're seriously asking me that? There's no way you should be the one to gamble away your life! She," He pointed at Anna, "Has nothing to lose."

"I love her!"

"And nobody else does!" He hollered.

"Well, I saw _this _betrayal about a mile away," Anna picked a bit at her pillow, "At least he had the decency to betray you before you two slept together."

They both blushed.

"Elsa," Hans said, setting her down. She turned her back on him, "Don't be like this! Elsa!"

She made an indignant noise and refused to acknowledge him, "I am your queen, and you will address me as such!"

"Fine. My queen, Why does it have to be you! This risk is too great!"

"This risk is always great!' She sighed, turning on him, "I think it's sweet that you're still trying to protect me, but Hans," the brunette ran her fingers up to her scar, and through her hair, an odd nervous habit she had picked up, "I need you to know I can take care of myself."

He looked green, like he wanted to agree but couldn't quite bring himself to do it. His mouth opened, and he nodded about to say-

"Yeah!" agreed Anna, "It doesn't matter that her powers are gone! Elsa can take care of herself!"

Hans immediately changed expression; his eyes grew wide, and he made a deep sucking sound like he was inhaling all the air in the room, "Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

Elsa mentally dropped an 'F' bomb, and determined to chastise Anna later, "I... mentioned that, right?"

Hans started staggering around, spouting gibberish.

"But- no! The ice powers were _sooooo_ cool! And, but the cold never bothered you anyways?!"

"Right?" Agreed the princess, "It's kind of lame that she's only human now!"

"Anna!" Said Elsa.

"What?" Snipped Anna, "Don't tell me you don't agree!"

Hans' mental break-down was imploding. He started scheming again, "Yes, yes... we all fake our deaths, and burn the town down..."

"Hans," Elsa interrupted, "You're just going to have to come to terms with the fact that, as queen, I have to go see Baragor."

His mouth opened. He had to tell her why she couldn't. It wasn't just that he feared for her life, or the life of the child that might be growing within her, it was the secret he had kept for a very, very long time; he loved her. It was time to lay his cards on the table, and see what might happen. He had to ignore their skepticism. The power of love had proven itself on the fjord, and in his bedroom time and again. Now it had to prove itself once more. She couldn't go because he couldn't bear it if she did. His heart would die. "I love you" that's all he had to do. Just open your mouth, Hans. Let her know that you feel- **HOW** you feel.

"Okay."

Hans kicked himself mentally. He could do this. But he had to wait until she was ready to hear it.


	93. Chapter 93

Author's Note; I apologize for any confusion in the last chapter. Hans has not said 'I love you' yet. That was only in his mind. Speaking of which...

Hans sat in Anna's cell. It was currently occupied by his queen.

Fun fact about their political arrangement; the Protector could substitute one prisoner for another, but Her Highness could order him to guard any prisoner she deemed necessary, and she deemed herself necessary of his attention.

"Come on, Elsa," He whispered, trying not to attract the attention of the guards. She let out an indignant 'harrumph' and ignored her. Her Protector stared at her back, "You cannot seriously blame me for saving your life!"

More silence.

"What do you want me to do?" He said through gritted teeth, trying not the snap at her, "I... care about you."

"HMP!"

"Would you stop that?!" He hissed. Hans took a breath, controlling his anger, "I know you're disappointed..."

Her arms crossed over her chest. This was getting old, quickly. The ex-prince circled her front, only to have his lover rotate on him. He circled again, only to have her continue her defiance. Briefly, he considered forcing the issue, but, between the guards, and the fact that Arrendelle women were really stubborn, he wisely decided against it.

"What do you want from me?!" He finally snapped. She made him wait for a few more moments in silence before allowing him to hear from her.

"Nothing."

Hans swore and circled the cell, "I have always, _always_," He pointed at her accusingly, "Done what was best for Arrendelle, even when _you_ wouldn't. I've proven my fealty, and my personal bias- and now you're telling me that after all the times Anna put you first, I'm not allowed to do the same?!"

Elsa grimaced. Hans insisted on using Anna as a weapon.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her opinion?! Unless; you two agree on something!"

Hans started ripping his hair out. This woman was beautiful and he loved her, but sometimes he wished he'd never met her. She was under his skin.

"You cannot be allowed to meet with these pirates; it's against the law!"

"Whose? The Consortium?"

Hans sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "...the queen's..." He muttered, self-consciously, "And I cannot remember the last time the Southern Isles Queen forgave a crime..."

"I do," Sniffed the brunette, "And if you let me save her, I can save someone... I care about very much," She looked him in the eyes, "Someone who ought to be forgiven of their crimes." Slowly, his queen rose, and took her hands in his.

"Elsa, I can't... she would never..."

"If you let me save her, she'd grant me any boon, I just know it!" She whispered excitedly, "I've been reading Westerguard history... and I came to an interesting conclusion; it's _his story_ not _her_ story. You men are always at each other's throats, but your women-"

"Stay home," He said pointedly.

"We love our Protectors," She blushed, "And if one were to, oh, I don't know, save his queen from vicious pirates..."

Hans looked away guitily, "Emotions are a weakness; she won't bow to that logic."

Elsa pushed a finger into his chest, "She's not one of you- she's like me! She'll save us!"

Hans squared his jaw, "I hate this plan."

Elsa smirked, "Don't worry; I have a plan to save Arrendelle!"


	94. Chapter 94

The Westerguard way of life; make a plan, have that plan fall apart, make another plan, go back to the first plan, then hop to a third, then just go balls-deep, so to speak. This, too, was custom. You have an inherit duty, as a brilliant tactician, to show your opponent the foolishness of their actions, "As you know, our custom is to send our princes into foreign countries, infiltrate and..." He smiled.

Illyana groaned in silent misery.

The Black Spot pirates had been utterly ruthless with her, guaranteeing she would never walk or talk like a human again. Burns covered her body. But the worst art was knowing she would never be free again. That depressing thought hurt more than the spikes they had driven into her holes.

"Well, you know. And here you are, paying the price of your womanhood. It's your own fault, if you think about it. We men have had to fight and fight and fight while you girls," He smacked her face, "You did nothing!"

He turned his back on his servant. Better her than him. Much of the resentment of the crew had borne itself against her, taking the blame from him. But soon an even juicier prize awaited them.

The Arrendelle queen, in her arrogance, had accepted his invitation. She would come to him, willingly. He seriously questioned her sanity. Elsa had escaped destruction before by luck and confidence. But the final chapter was coming in on them both. Elsa had to suffer and die for being such a stuck-up, and once she was gone, it was only a matter of time until Hans went back to his old ways.

The more he thought about it, the happier the Westerguard became.

There was the outside chance of being surprised by the oldest enemy of the Westerguards- love. Those ancient tomes written about his incredible family had taught Baragor one lesson; never trust a man in love. He had long suspected that Hans had hidden intentions towards his queen, but the ide that he would lay aside his authority was unthinkable. Nevertheless, someone had to die. Baragor had his back against the wall here. The pirates wanted blood, fresh blood on their hands for the humiliating defeats they had suffered. It could be Baragor's preferrably Hans', but Elsa would do as well.

Just as long as everyone acted out their predictable roles in this insane world. And, if, for once, things actually went according to plan. Baragor had his fill of surprise attacks. Hans or Elsa. One of them had to die.

Illyana made a whining noise.

"Quiet!" Snapped her master, "Don't make me regret sparing you. And thanks," He patted her blood-covered arm, "For the information...!"

Soon the Southern Isles would feel his wrath. It was, after all, the Westerguard way of life!


	95. Chapter 95

"Goodbye."

Hans had been waiting to hear it from her. But he still couldn't quite bear to listen to it issuing from her lips. True, she was saying it to her sister, and her sister was the one getting the tight hug, but Hans still felt a rising jealousy. Would she ever lov... er, care for him nearly as much as she cared for her sister?

Anna was quite, a refreshing change from her usual arrogance. She held on for her life. Whatever fight the sisters were going through, it was put on hold for this situation.

He nodded, grabbing Anna and forcing her up the steps.

"Hans!" Yelled Elsa after him, "You can't do this."

He paused, and his captive stood completely still, "I have to."

That was all the explanation she would ever get. Why did these girls have to be so, so...

Hans let out a grunt of frustration. Anna snickered.

"Aw... is Hansy-poo not getting his way for once?"

Hans grit his teeth. He knew she would be getting him worked up to set him off, and he was determined not to let her in under his skin, "Don't call me that."

"Okay."

She paused.

"_Mister_ Hansy-poo-poo."

He didn't remember swinging at her. It wasn't a very direct blow since he had to turn his whole body, and she easily ducked as his fist slammed into the bulkhead.

"I don't know how your insane little mind misconceived that this was the time to mock me, but make no mistake; if it wasn't for the _infinite _mercy of your sister, I would long have shipped you off to my mother for judgment, murderess!"

Anna swallowed hard. It was easy to forget that underneath the loving exterior Hans was a killer.

"I'm sure she's real proud of you- bully your way into someone else's kingdom," She said. She couldn't leave Elsa alone with this maniac. It was only a matter of time before he made his move to murder her.

"I don't know, and I don't care! I just want you gone one way or another!" He hissed, "And honestly, good riddance!"

Anna stared at him, "You just can't wait to get me out of the way, can you?! So you can be king!"

Hans barked out a laugh, "King? How could I become king?! It's impossible."

"Then what?"

"I'll save Elsa!"

"Ha! I saved Elsa!" Anna jabbed a thumb self-righteously at her chest, then jabbed an accusatory finger into Hans' stomach, "You don't love her!"

Silence.

Hans blinked. Anna gasped, "...no."

Hans turned away. The two stood silently for a moment, letting their anger subside. He felt the incredible need to share the truth with someone, anyone.

"I... I didn't expect it, you don't understand, it's just- I can't imagine life without her, but," He swirled his hand lamely, "I... I- I-!"

"Hans!" Sickness, anger, disgust and confusion all boiled to the surface. Anna forced it all back down. She had to reason with him, "You know that Elsa won't allow me to waltz into danger. And you know that the council won't stop her from leaving Arrendelle to save me. What will you do?"

"...I don't know," His head hit the wall, and he slowly slid back down, "He loved you, you know; Kristoffer."

"I know," Anna put her face in her hands, "But not the way I needed to be loved. He... you use us, you know. Both of you used us girls for your own selfish end- Baragor included."

"I would give it all up," Hans insisted sadly.

"You did give it all up, but Elsa still can't love you, you know that, right?"

Hans nodded, "Right."

"Even if... even if I wasn't in the way. Even if I told her," Anna sighed, "Even if I told her I don't hate you."

She held her hand out, "Come on; the boats headed out."

Hans nodded and took her hand.

The ship set sail for Baragor's hideaway. Neither of them spoke as the ship tossed them about. They were both worried for Elsa, worried she would hate them, worried she would get free and go after the pirates by herself. By sundown, they had reached their destination, and set anchor. As time wound down to meet their enemy, both of them were consumed by fear.

Their worries were interrupted as another ship passed them. Hans rushed to the bow, using his spyglass to find their rival's captain.

He let out the most vulgar swear possible.

"What?" Anna asked right before Hans made their worst fears come to life.

"...it's her," He said. Quietly, he nodded to himself, "Anna, we have to go stop her."

They both climbed into a boat and cast off.

"Hans, for what it's worth, thanks for trying to save Elsa," The red-head admitted.

"You're welcome," He whispered, "Oh, and Anna?"

"Hmmmm..."

"Goodbye," He threw the oars away and dived into the water.


	96. Chapter 96

A.N. I want to thank every reviewer; you make me smile, and it's a constant encouragement to see someone who enjoys my work. With the exception of 'Breaking a Princess' and 'Frozen Maleficient Crack'.

There is the chance I have not got enough chapters left to finish the story, or too many, making it bloated. So far, I've written a few ahead, trying to keep up with the reviews. But, as you all know, this story is coming to an end. And we begin this chapter with Hans...

Hans stared at the water reproachfully. He had watched Elsa leave the safety of her ship and board the Black Spot vessel. He had come to respect Elsa's fire (ironically) and personality. No one could order her if she didn't really want to be ordered. Nevertheless, it was times like this that he found her basically stupid.

"How could she be so stupid?!" He growled. Hans lowered the boat over the side of his ship. Illyana was dragged from her crucifix to the Arrendelle vessel. Elsa watched her go past, ignoring what it indicated about her future. Baragor smiled fiercely and led her to the hold.

Hans let out a variety of swears in multiple languages. This had to be why Westerguard _men_ were in the histories. The women had a way of getting themselves butchered! Perhaps his mother would live to explain how they had managed all of these years. Until then, Hans was determined to keep _his _queen alive!

"Sir, what are your orders?"

The Protector sighed. No doubt his men had released Elsa out of some stupid sense of self-preservation/loyalty. He had spent so much time teaching them to respect her, he had not spent enough time explaining what to do if the girl completely lost her senses!

"Stay, and, if at all possible, keep an eye on An-"

He was cut off as the red-head stomped up to the life-boat and started lowering it with him.

"...you're not doing this alone," She explained briskly. As angry as he was with her, and he was certainly angry, it was a nice gesture. Facing the Black Spot pirates alone was a nightmare of his. Having someone along, even someone like Anna, helped.

"You're sure?" He asked. But there was no doubt about it; wherever Elsa ran, Anna followed.

"Completely," She answered.

Hans lowered the boat into the water, letting it bob gently when it touched the surface.

He rowed as close as he dared, walked to the back of it, and started hyperventilating. Anna's eyes rose in surprise. Her mouth opened to ask him if he was okay when he threw down his coat, boots, and gloves before taking one, last, deep breath, and slipped over the side. So surprising was the move, she could hardly believe he'd done it.

The ex-princess sat dumbly waiting for an explanation. Then, she turned around and realized that the Black Spot pirates were watching her boat. She stood up, and flicked them off. The boat, of course, tipped under her and dumped her into the water.

"AH!"

Her lack of grace was not terribly surprising, but her lack of _Hans_ was. How long could he hold his breath? A minute ticked by, then another. She righted the boat and searched the waves. Finally, something broke the surface by the Black Spot pirate ship.

Hans.

He burst up, gasping for air. It took him a full minute of gasping before he could gather his wits about him. Swimming that far, underwater, with no air, had almost killed him. His head was spinning and black spots popped in and out of his vision. Finally, he was back to normal. Although, come to think of it, he didn't really want to be here in the first place.

"The things I do for love," He muttered to himself, glad he could finally get the words out. He would break onto the ship, kill anyone in his way, rescue the love of his life, and then promptly scold her for being so stubborn in the first place.


	97. Chapter 97

Darkness, pure darkness and no air; this was all that existed to Hans as he swam towards the boat. It was impossible to make it there. His muscles ached as stroke after stroke drained what little oxygen was left in his body. He prayed that the pirates would be too busy keeping an eye on Elsa's ship to keep watch in the water. One slip-up, however small, would mean her doom.

Stroke, stroke, stroke...

Hans' rage had subsided the second he had hit the water, as had his fear. It did not matter what the Pirates were doing to her now, because he could not stop them. All that mattered was getting to her, and getting her to safety. He couldn't let her go without her knowing how he felt about her. Yes, it was terribly greedy of him to want her to know, unfair to her position. But he wanted her to have the words, to know she was loved by someone other than her sister.

Stroke, stroke, stroke..

Anna was completely blanked from his mind. Whatever games she was playing no longer mattered. And now that she knew how he felt... well, it's not like nobody could see the way he looked at his queen. Hans kept pushing the red-head out of his mind. He wasn't here for her. He had done his best to show the Southern Isles she was to be dealt with gently. Elsa knew that.

Stroke, stroke, stroke...

Hans allowed himself one more fantasy as his vision clouded. His mind was turning off from lack of oxygen, and he was still an eternity away from his goal. So he let himself drift into that wonderful place with Valkyries between life and death. He and Elsa and Anna and Kristoffer were all happy, dining together in Arrendelle, safe from the diabolical plots of the Isles, and safe from pirates. Laughing, dancing, singing, in love...

Stroke... strooooke... str-

He stopped moving. His body drifted to the surface and he gasped for air. His mind was fuzzy, and his vision blurred, but he kept going forward, gasping for air. Finally, he looked up. Miraculously, nobody had seen him. He had done it, he had made the swim.

Now to save Elsa, and tell her how he felt.

Hans climbed onto the ship, and made his way below decks.


	98. Chapter 98

Love.

Love was all that kept Hans moving through the darkness. His greatest nightmare was to walk the halls of this ship, to face the terrors that haunted his dreams. He hated them, feared them, and, most all of was baffled by them. Who could hate as much as these beasts? They took delight in tormenting men into insanity. Whatever it took; fire, flood or fury, they wanted to push until any civilized man was driven insane into hate.

It was worse for women.

But that was what lead him here. The history of the Westerguards, a hundred years, all men, all fighters, all destroyed in one way or another. He wanted to out live the curse of the battlefield. Find a home, find a wife. He'd fought so hard only to find happiness was not fighting at all.

But he would have to fight nonetheless.

Baragor was alive. For the Black Spot pirates to work, they needed a leader, one to send the black spot on to their next target. Hans had been able to validate that the Black Spot himself had taken Anna, though in retrospect, that was just Baragor getting his brother out of his cell, and taking over Arrendelle.

Hans had no desire to keep killing. What was the point? Bloodshed, violence, it just begat more violence. He would much rather be at home, spending time with his queen.

Elsa.

She meant everything to him. And the last time they had seen each other... hadn't gone well. She knew he liked her, cared for her, but didn't know he loved her. Deeply, passionately. He was willing to fight for the opportunity to love her. So he would.

He knew she was unhurt, _felt_ it. His training had taught him that feelings blinded men to truth, that to possess true power, one must be numb. But instead, he allowed his heart to search for her, even as he crept across the deck and down into the hold.

Only Elsa had the forgiveness to save Illyana. He would not have done it, then again, it was peculiar for the queen to have sent her away in the first place... he pushed that thought aside. He was here to save the woman he loved, not contemplate her life choices.

It seemed like a short eternity, when he had tried to tell her the truth. An eternity since he had tried so, so hard to let her know, let her _see_ him. He knew she loved Anna, but perhaps there was room in her heart for one more.

It terrified him that perhaps she did not.

Anna had proof, ample proof her sister would do _anything_ to save her. But Hans... was not as certain. Was her relationship with him out of selfishness? Was he deluding himself to think anyone that pure, that loving, would ever care for him?

He tried to think of something, anything he'd ever done that would make up for who he'd been, and came up with nothing. He'd been so angry, so power-hungry. So selfish.

And he'd been a fool to think she would ever care for him. He would never have guessed that he would come to care for her as much as he did, so what hope existed that the feeling went both ways? If, for no other reason, Elsa had a habit of cutting off those around her. Anna had a hard time accepting they _could_ be anything. Even with her help, Hans began feeling like this whole trip was pointless. He couldn't save Elsa, he'd be lucky to save himself.

But the thought of leaving her here, to die, in agony, alone, was too much for him to accept. Even though she may never care for him, he would make sure she was safe. And, maybe, some day, he could...

It didn't matter. Despite all his fantasies, Elsa remained far, far beyond his reach. Clearly, she would bore of him soon, and demand his return to prison, Protector or no. And she would be right for making such demands. He had no power over her- not anymore.

But he could still tell her he loved her. Surely, no one would deny him that privilege.

Hans quietly snuck down the corridor, glancing left and right, quickly, quietly trying to find her. Then, something pale and blue struck his eye. Hans' heart stood still in his chest.

Elsa.

She wasn't moving.

Agony beyond agony ripped through his heart. He now understood hate. He could burn this ship down to the ground, destroy everyone and everything. Forsake his position, and hate all who ever had the audacity to love and be loved in return. It made sense now, these pirates. Some one had denied them their hearts, so they ripped-

Her chest rose.

Hans practically collapsed from relief.

Only Elsa, _his_ Elsa, would be so unafraid, she would fall asleep on the ship of the Black Spot. What could have given her such confidence? How could she imagine she was not in his worst nightmare? How could she feel so, so, so...

Protected?

Hans gathered himself and walked forward. The shaft of light was small, but pirates were everywhere. All it would take was one wrong sound one wrong move, and he was over, done for.

He thought of his next move. Does he touch her shoulder? Whisper to her? How could he alert her to his presence, and not alarm the whole ship?! Blast that woman for sleeping through the absolute worst circumstances! Now, really!

Hans sighed wearily. Obviously she was here to save her sister. Approaching Baragor could sway him into releasing his 'Protector' status in the Isles. Then his mother might free Anna. She had great sway, the queen, could even marry him off if she wanted...

Another breath. He exhaled, praying she wasn't harmed.

Slowly, she turned, eyes closed gently.

She still took his breath away.

Even as they had been together, often, Elsa still felt like someone he had no right of knowing. She was so... perfect. So full of love. For Anna.

He reached out. There was no choice. Regardless of how his hand on her mouth would panic her, he had to keep her quiet. The shadow of his palm glided across the deck, onto the rough sheets until-

Her brilliant eyes opened.

Hans froze, embarrassed, like a small boy caught in the act.

She blinked, waiting.

"Uh..."

She smirked and raised a bawdy eyebrow. He blushed. There was no time for-! Well... maybe he could kiss her and... she... she was too hot for her own good and she knew it!

Focus Hans! Rescue, escape, then baby-making!

Before he could stutter out an explanation, she spoke.

"I knew you would come."

Hans let the relief seep into his bones. She knew. She would always have him. He chased her around and around, and it would be a far day in the future until he'd stop chasing after her.

He grasped her hands, pulling her into a sitting position, kneeling as if her were to propose. It was now or never. Once they were out of this, there would never be another chance. Without his mother's approval, they would only ever be just Queen and Protector. Once they were back in the Southern Isles Port of Arrendelle, it would be wrong for him to feel this way, ever. So he had to say it now, seeing the love of his life in the worst nightmare he could concoct.

"Elsa, I love you."

Her face relaxed as he drew close and kissed her, barely mindful of his surroundings.

"Oh Hans," She answered sweetly, stroking his face, "...if only someone loved you."

He barely felt the knife enter his stomach. Hans fell to the floor, confused and bleeding.

Elsa rose as the familiar chant started, "Happa Hans, happa Hans..."

By some kindness, she did not join in. She simply turned and walked away- no explanation, not dastardly laughing, just the slow, cold walk.

**"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"**


End file.
